<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cybertron Girls by GalacticDefender4679</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292094">Cybertron Girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDefender4679/pseuds/GalacticDefender4679'>GalacticDefender4679</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Gen, Giant Robots, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDefender4679/pseuds/GalacticDefender4679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Canterlot City has seen more than its fair share of craziness, but it's about to get even weirder. Cars without drivers? Mysterious meteorites? Sunset Shimmer and her friends are about to learn that when it comes to things in this world, there's almost always more than meets the eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rumors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Canterlot City; a fairly standard metropolis all things considered… aside from the madness of the occasional magical mishap from the students of Canterlot High. Ever since the most recent Fall Formal, mystic beasts, relics, and energies from another world have been leaking across to this one. Still, if any madness popped up, it was nothing the students couldn’t handle. At least… that’s what they thought. If they knew what was coming, the students would be terrified.</p><p>It all began one warm Thursday morning when Sunset Shimmer first revved into the school’s parking lot on her black 2009 Harley Davidson FLHT Electra Glide Standard motorcycle. She’d always liked her old bike, even though she did think it was a bit ostentatious with the flame-job she’d gotten so long ago. She’d been thinking about changing it or maybe even trading the bike in for something else entirely for a while now but she’d been so busy lately that she’d never had a chance.</p><p>Still, she had more pressing concerns lately; school, magic research, and band practice with her friends. But that still didn’t detract from her attention to the unusual, including the car parked across the street; a bright yellow 2010 Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes. Sunset knew most of the cars that usually parked in the area of the school, so even if it weren’t for the paintjob, that car really stood out to her.</p><p>She glanced over when she saw her friends arrive, all apparently preoccupied until they saw her. “Hey Sunset, what’s up?” Twilight Sparkle smiled.</p><p>“Not much.” Sunset shrugged, before looking back across the street. “Hey, have any of you ever seen that car over there before?”</p><p>The girls all looked over at the car and were surprised as well. “Never seen it before. Looks pretty killer though.” Rainbow Dash smirked.</p><p>“Perhaps we should report it.” Rarity suggested.</p><p>“Nah, it’s probably nothin’.” Applejack shrugged. “Maybe some new guy workin’ ‘cross the street or somethin’.”</p><p>“Well, I’m sure we’ll find out soon.” Sunset shrugged. “Cmon, let’s get to class.” No one could argue with that, so they all made their way in the front door.</p><p>All day in class that day, the girls heard stories of mysterious vehicles around town; trucks without cargo, emergency vehicles with no emergency in sight, things like that, and it was more than enough to confuse the girls.</p><p>But they would be even more confused by what Twilight revealed she’d brought to school after band practice in the music room; a small metal orb. “What is this thing?” Rainbow had to ask.</p><p>“I’m not sure. Spike dug it up in our yard this morning.” Twilight shrugged. “I think it’s some sort of meteorite, but I’ve never seen this type of metal before.”</p><p>“Ooh! Maybe it’s aliens!” Pinkie Pie smiled.</p><p>Fluttershy seemed worried about that idea, but Applejack just scoffed. “Cmon now Pinkie. Magic I can accept, but aliens? Not in this lifetime or any of the next.”</p><p>“What, farm-girl like you, AJ?” Rainbow smirked. “I don’t believe that. Never had crop-circles before?”</p><p>“Not unless ya count the circle of cars ‘round the farm when the family reunion comes round.” Applejack smirked right back.</p><p>“Actually, Pinkie might be right.” Twilight pointed out, looking closely at the meteorite itself. “I stopped by the science lab in my free period and took a closer look at this thing, and saw some microscopic circuitry in the metal, plus some weird writing I’ve never seen before.” She showed the girls her phone, which contained pictures from through the lens of a microscope, revealing the circuitry and unusual squiggles which the girls could only imagine was the writing Twilight had referred to. “I’ve done some digging online; no tech on Earth is this advanced. And given that, one would be inclined to assume…”</p><p>“What, you seriously think this is some sort of alien technology?” asked Sunset.</p><p>“It’s certainly a possibility. But I don’t have the gear to prove that here.” Twilight shrugged. “We’ll have to look it over at my lab back home.”</p><p>Unfortunately, they still had most of the day to wait for that to happen since it was barely lunchtime by the time this revelation came about. And in the cafeteria, the rumors only circulated further about the strange vehicles around town. But it only got weirder from there; apparently, Sandalwood had gotten close enough to one of the vehicles to peer inside and didn’t see anyone driving. Microchips and Flash Sentry reportedly went through similar incidents which only made matters more and more confusing. But what really confused Sunset and the girls was that as the students were gossiping, the meteorite was faintly glowing.</p><p>These all seemed highly unusual even for Canterlot City, but then things got weirder; as they ate, Sunset could’ve sworn she saw something out the lunchroom window. Something that looked like a person, but… bigger. She didn’t understand it until the school-day ended and the girls all walked out, only to see that the Camaro was gone which confused her even more. “That’s odd,” Twilight noted, looking at her watch. “The workday at that building doesn’t end for another hour.”</p><p>“Maybe whoever drove that car didn’t work there,” Fluttershy suggested, unsure as she said it.</p><p>“I’ll buy that.” Rainbow shrugged, moving over to Rarity’s car. “Well, I’ll see you girls at Twilight’s place.”</p><p>Sunset was still confused but couldn’t put her finger on why. Still, she didn’t have any better explanations for that car’s disappearance and moved to head home. But as she saddled up on her bike, she found there was a problem; for some reason, it wouldn’t start. “What the-? Oh, cmon, ya piece of junk.” She tried a few more times, but the engine still wouldn’t turn over.</p><p>“You okay, Sunset?” asked Twilight.</p><p>“Yeah, I think my bike’s just dead.” Sunset shrugged. “Doesn’t make much sense though; it ran fine this morning.”</p><p>“Just another excuse for ya to get rid of it, I say.” Applejack shrugged, opening the back of her old pick-up truck. “Cmon, load that thing up and we can carpool.”</p><p>“Thanks, AJ.” Sunset smiled as she climbed off the bike and rolled it over. Then with super-strength and minimal effort, Applejack grabbed the bike and carefully lifted it into the back of the truck before strapping it down.</p><p>When she did this, however, Twilight noticed that the meteorite was glowing even more than before, and also shaking in her pocket. She only got more confused as she saw this, but decided not to look into it until the team reached the lab. With that in mind, the girls all climbed into their vehicles and started out of the parking lot.</p><p>But just as they were leaving, Sunset saw something. “I think I just found out where that car went.” And sure enough, around the corner of the building was the Camaro, parked so that the driver could look through the window of the cafeteria.</p><p>“Okay, this is getting stupid.” Rainbow snarled as she climbed out of the car.</p><p>“Rainbow Dash, what on earth are you doing?” Rarity asked in surprise by this action.</p><p>“I’m gonna go give this guy a piece of my mind,” Rainbow assured, walking ever-closer to the Camaro. “Alright pal, what’s your deal?” Unfortunately, she wasn’t very close to the vehicle and as soon as she spoke, the Camaro revved its engine and raced away down the street. Rainbow managed a quick glance in through the car’s window as it left, and what she saw shocked her as she turned to the others. “Uh guys, there’s nobody driving that thing.”</p><p>That surprised everyone as they looked after the vehicle. “Another one? Here?” Sunset was just getting more and more confused. “Why?”</p><p>“Maybe they’re aliens, here for that meteorite.” Pinkie suggested jovially.</p><p>“What’re the odds of that?” asked Applejack.</p><p>“At this point, I’d say we can’t afford to rule anything out.” Twilight reminded. “I suggest we all keep our eyes open. If we see anything unusual, we should say something.”</p><p>“Does that count as unusual?” Rainbow pointed up, indicating to the others that a wing of F-15 Eagle air-fighters was flying over town… and they appeared to be multiple different colors.</p><p>“I’d say so.” Applejack pointed out. “This town hasn’t had a military fly-over in years.”</p><p>“We’ll check the news at the lab, see if there have been any other incidents,” Twilight assured. “Now cmon, let’s move.” The girls all quickly boarded their vehicles and drove toward Twilight’s house… unaware that they were being followed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Robots in Disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twilight’s lab was a fairly simple one, built off the side of her house. But it had more scientific tech than major government labs, and it was all DIY from Twilight herself. Granted, she wasn’t sure any of her tech would cooperate with whatever this technology in the meteorite was.</p><p>As the girls’ cavalcade approached Twilight’s house, the first thing on their minds was to analyze the device in Twilight’s pocket. They were just making their way toward past the park when Rainbow saw something behind them; the same Camaro as from the school, following about a car-length behind AJ’s truck. “Okay, this is just getting creepy,” she remarked, looking at the car. “I mean we all know that there’s no one in that car, right?”</p><p>“Aliens don’t need to be seen when they’re driving.” Pinkie reminded.</p><p>“Maybe we should try and communicate with it,” suggested Sunset. “Ask it what it wants.”</p><p>“Well, we don’t have any better ideas.” Twilight shrugged, prompting the cars to stop. Once everyone was out, Twilight jumped off the truck and started walking over toward the Camaro. But as she approached, the car suddenly revved its engine almost like it was preparing to drive away. “Whoa-whoa-whoa, hey. Calm down. We just wanna talk.”</p><p>Then Rainbow saw something; a small green dot on Twilight’s shirt. “Uh, Twilight? I think you might wanna stand back. I think this thing’s targeting you.”</p><p>Twilight looked and watched as the dot moved down to her left pocket, which held the meteorite. “This isn’t a weapon. I think it’s some sort of scanner.” Slowly she raised her right hand in surrender and dropped her left hand toward her pocket… only to suddenly prompt a large laser blast to shoot nearby and impact the ground, knocking Twilight off her feet.</p><p>“Twilight!” Spike dashed out to her side, followed by Sunset and Rainbow, all more than concerned for her safety.</p><p>“What was that?” Sunset’s question was swiftly answered by a 2015 Dodge Charger police car, with a large cannon sticking out of the right door.</p><p>Suddenly it screeched over and bashed the Camaro in the back, sending it screeching down the street before stopping next to Twilight, barely even scratched. It was then that Twilight saw the frightening writing on the back of the car; ‘<em>To Punish and Enslave</em>’. And at the end of that writing was an almost triangular purple face-decal that looked fairly frightening.</p><p>No sooner had she read it then something <em>really</em> crazy happened to the police car; plates shifted, servos whirred, and when it had ended, the car had become a massive black robot with the same purple triangular face-decal on his chest and it looked down at the girls with burning red eyes in his gold face. “Where is it?” the machine asked in a deep voice.</p><p>The girls thought they knew what he was talking about, but were too terrified to say anything for a few seconds. “Where’s what?” Sunset asked, trying to throw him off.</p><p>Unfortunately, this only made the bot smirk. “Oh, so that’s how we’re gonna play it, huh? Alright then.” A mouthplate and visor almost like a tactical mask locked onto his face, only serving to make him look even more intimidating. “Let’s play.”</p><p>“Me first!” That voice surprised the girls, as did the revving engine behind them. When they looked, they saw the Camaro roaring down the street behind them before it transformed as well, revealing it to be a large yellow robot with a silver faceplate, bright blue eyes, and a blockier red face-decal on his chest. The new bot quickly jumped and kicked the police-bot in the face, sending him screeching down the street. The gold bot quickly turned to the girls with a concerned yet still stern look on his face. “Run. Now.”</p><p>“Don’t need to tell me twice,” Fluttershy noted swiftly, diving to hide under AJ’s truck. The others however were entranced by these large machines as the first one slowly stood up.</p><p>“Bumblebee. It’s been a long time.” he snarled.</p><p>“Not long enough, Barricade.” This Bumblebee obviously wasn’t friends with this Barricade-bot. “Y’know, Prowl’s still pretty sore about you two-timing him back in Praxis.”</p><p>“Prowl’s an idiot, and so are you,” Barricade smirked. “You Autobots defend the remnants of a broken system; a system that elevates those you deem worthy of it and leaves the rest of us for roadkill.”</p><p>“You know that’s not true.” Bumblebee scowled. “The Autobots wanted equality; all you ‘Cons ever wanted was power. And you didn’t care how you got it.”</p><p>Barricade just smirked, apparently seeing something. “Maybe. But at least we remember to watch our backs.” Bumblebee looked behind him in fear at that prompt, only for Barricade to shoot him in the back the second he turned his back, knocking the yellow bot to the ground right next to the truck.</p><p>He looked under the vehicle and saw Fluttershy huddled in fear. “What’re you still doing here? I said run!” It was then that Barricade planted his foot on Bumblebee’s back, making him groan in pain.</p><p>“Kinda can't believe you fell for that, to be honest,” Barricade smirked, leveling the large blaster he had in his hand toward Bumblebee’s head. “I <em>was</em> at least hoping for a <em>little</em> more of a fight.”</p><p>Applejack smirked as she stepped forward. “You want a fight, partner? Well, I’ll give ya one.”</p><p>Barricade glanced over at her and just chuckled condescendingly. “Wow. Now I <em>know</em> you Autobots are pathetic. I know you chose this planet to hide on, but do you really let organics fight all your battles for you?”</p><p>Applejack just stepped forward. “This ‘organic’ is about to give you the whuppin’ of a lifetime.” She spit on his foot as if trying to taunt him… before she activated her power and delivered a powerful punch right to his shin, making him bunk over in pain.</p><p>“Gah!” he growled as he fell to his knees, seeing a deep punch-mark in his armor from Applejack’s fist. “What…?”</p><p>“And there’s more where that came from, pardner. So I suggest you hightail it outta here before I stop holdin’ back.” Applejack threatened, cracking her knuckles.</p><p>Bumblebee was amazed as well, but Barricade just scowled. “You’ve got spark, ya little gnat; I’ll give you that.” Then he aimed his blaster at her, smirking at the fear that crossed her face. “I enjoy killing lifeforms with spark.”</p><p>“Then you’ll love me.” That voice sounded almost female, and sure enough, a bright pink and white 1967 Jaguar E-Type roared in and suddenly transformed into a large female bot with a round white helmet and a large Glock-like blaster-pistol in her hand which she used to blast Barricade and send him stumbling back, allowing Bumblebee to find his feet. Looking closely, the girls saw the same emblem on top of her breastplate as was on Bumblebee’s chest. “We really need to stop meeting like this, Bumblebee. You know how much of a gossip Bluestreak is.”</p><p>“I’m not really in the mood for small-talk, Arcee. Just help me take care of this bucket of bolts so the organics can outta here.” Bumblebee ordered, raising a small handgun and flipping a blue insect eye-like visor onto his eyes as a speaker-like construct flipped onto his mouth.</p><p>“Wait, organics?” Arcee looked and saw the girls, still shocked at her presence. “Bee, you idiot! What was our first order when we woke up?”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s circle back to who’s an idiot after we discuss what that one’s carrying.” Bumblebee remarked, indicating at Twilight with his head.</p><p>“What, this?” Twilight reached into her pocket and retrieved the small meteorite.</p><p>Arcee’s eyes seemed to grow in awe as she saw the item. “By Primus…”</p><p>“So you <em>do</em> have it.” Barricade snarled.</p><p>Bumblebee turned back to Arcee. “And what the ‘Cons will be capable of if this guy gets his greasy servos on it.”</p><p>“Point taken. Let’s rumble.” Arcee smirked, both Autobots now firing on the police-bot to push him back.</p><p>“Everyone in, now!” Sunset ordered, climbing into the truck with several of the others as those remaining jumped into Rarity’s car before they both peeled out toward Twilight’s house.</p><p>“What was that?” asked Twilight.</p><p>“I think we already know.” Sunset shrugged. “Pinkie was right; aliens.”</p><p>“She said <em>aliens</em>, she never said <em>anything</em> about alien-<em>robots</em>!” Rainbow specified.</p><p>And these alien-robots were still brawling with Barricade when a large honk roared through the area. When the bots looked, they saw a red 2015 Ford Explorer roar in and transform into a larger red bot with a fairly grizzled face. “Alright, who’s ready to die?” he smirked with a southern drawl.</p><p>Barricade appeared frightened, but quietly smirked as he looked at something on his wrist. “Some other time, Ironhide.” With that, the cop-bot transformed and drove away, leaving the Autobots behind.</p><p>“Whew. Man, that was <em>way</em> too close.” Arcee sighed.</p><p>“What took <em>you</em> so long, old-timer?” Bumblebee asked Ironhide, smacking the large bot on the chestplate.</p><p>The red ‘bot just shrugged. “Traffic,” he said simply. “Cmon, Prime wants us back at base.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s roll.” Bumblebee shrugged and they all transformed, roaring away through the quiet streets. The future was about to get even crazier than anyone could expect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a day since the incident at the park and the girls had resolved to keep the details of what happened between them and to try to avoid those machines to the best of their abilities. Unfortunately, the girls found it difficult to focus on their studies since their minds were so preoccupied with what had happened the day before. Not to mention the others’ concern for Pinkie and AJ to blow the whistle on what had happened.</p><p>At the end of the day, the girls simply stepped out of the school, having decided to forgo band practice for now. Sunset had finally gotten rid of her broken motorcycle and was forced to carpool with her friends until she got a new car. Unfortunately, as they were making their way to their vehicles, Applejack saw something unusual. “What in tarnation?” The jet-fighters from yesterday were flying over the area, apparently circling over the school. “What’s goin’ on here?”</p><p>Rainbow glanced off to one side and was surprised. “I think I might have an idea.” And sure enough, there were the two Autobots they had seen earlier, rumbling up in their vehicle-modes. She looked at them dead-on and pointed upward. “Friends of yours?”</p><p>Bumblebee just rumbled closer, opening his doors. “Get in.” Arcee did something similar, simply collapsing her convertible roof.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a no.” Sunset shrugged.</p><p>“Well, Rarity and I still need to drop our rides off at home.” Applejack brought up.</p><p>“Alright. We’ll ride with you on the way.” Unfortunately, the girls knew that comment from Arcee was the best they were ever going to get.</p><p>With little else in the way of argument, Pinkie and Fluttershy climbed into Arcee as Sunset, Twilight, and Spike, and Rainbow boarded Bumblebee, the two driving to escort Applejack and Rarity. Once they had both dropped off their vehicles, the two climbed into Bumblebee’s back-seat. Once all aboard, the two bots roared across town out to the hills, all while followed by the jet-fighters. “Now what?” Arcee asked. “We can’t risk leading them back to base.”</p><p>“I got this,” Bumblebee smirked, apparently turning on some sort of communication device. “Bumblebee to Jetfire, we’re almost at the base and Starscream’s still on our tail. Mind dealing with it?”</p><p>“<em>I’m on it, Bee.</em>” That voice was suddenly met by a large white and red jet-fighter similar to an F14 Tomcat flying from the hills, firing on the three fighters following the other two Autobots which evidentially scared them off, prompting the bigger fighter to turn around and fly back towards the hills. “<em>Alright, Starscream’s heading home. And so am I.</em>”</p><p>“Think they found us?” asked Arcee.</p><p>“No way to know for sure. But I doubt it.” Bumblebee noted. “Hang on, we’re almost home.” Though to the girls, it didn’t really look much like a home.</p><p>It looked more like the foot of the volcano outside town known as Rockfoot Mountain, extinct since it was discovered in the 19<sup>th</sup> Century. “You guys live in a volcano?” asked Sunset.</p><p>“Close,” Bumblebee smirked. “Red Alert, drop the gangway.” With that order given, a large patch of rock in the mountain shifted and a ramp dropped from it, allowing Bumblebee and Arcee to drive aboard as Jetfire flew in through the top of the mountain, allowing the girls to really see that which the Bots called home; a massive starcraft embedded in the volcano’s wall with almost orange walls and large blue computer terminals.</p><p>“Whoa…” Twilight was in nerd heaven right now, surrounded by highly advanced technology and – evidentially – giant alien robots, including a large white and red bot with what looked like a fire chief’s car as his alternate-mode, along with what looked like a large cannon on his shoulder.</p><p>And he looked twitchy, especially when he saw the girls disembark their rides. “You brought organics onto my ship?!” he asked angrily.</p><p>Bumblebee and Arcee just transformed, Bee rolling his eyes at the bot. “Relax Red Alert, we’ll keep them away from your station. Most of the time.”</p><p>“And anyway, we didn’t have a choice.” Arcee shrugged. “We have our orders. If Optimus wants to talk to them, we bring them to the ship.”</p><p>“Alright fine, I’ll- I’ll add them to the security system.” Red Alert relented… only to get more worried when he looked at the girls. “Wait. Wasn’t there one more here earlier?”</p><p>The girls looked and saw he was right; somehow Pinkie Pie had disappeared. Looking up, they saw her near Red Alert’s console. “What’s this button do?”</p><p>“Don’t touch that!” Red Alert growled, trying to swat her away only to miss as she dashed over to another console.</p><p>“What’s this button do?”</p><p>“Don’t touch that either,” Arcee warned.</p><p>Then Pinkie’s eyes locked onto something terrifying; a big red button. “Ooh, shiny! What’s this button do?”</p><p>“You <em>really</em> don’t wanna touch that one.” Too late, Bumblebee; Pinkie had already pushed the button, triggering an almost deafening klaxon alarm which blared through the entire ship with red lights flashing through all the rooms, apparently startling several other bots into action. Finally, Bumblebee tromped over and pushed the button, disabling the alarm. Once it was off, he simply glanced down at Pinkie and smirked. “Toldja not to touch it.”</p><p>With the alarm off, Red Alert sighed and turned on a p.a. system on his console. “False alarm, everyone; one of Prime’s guests got excited. We’re not in any danger; return to your posts.” Practically every bot in the base went back to their positions grumbling.</p><p>“Sorry!” Pinkie called down the hall.</p><p>“Don’t worry; it happens to the best of us,” Bumblebee assured. “Anyway, introductions. Girls, this is Red Alert; our chief of security. You’ll have to get used to him; he’s a little… skittish.”</p><p>Arcee scoffed. “Don’t sugarcoat it, Bee; he’s totally paranoid.”</p><p>“What?! Says who?! Gah, it’s that Swerve again, isn’t it? I swear, this time-!”</p><p>His rant continued in the background as Arcee turned down to look at the girls. “Point proven.”</p><p>“And taken,” Sunset remarked as Bumblebee lowered his hands, allowing the girls to climb into his palms before he lifted them up to stand on the console. “Now lemme see if I have this right; Bumblebee and… uh…”</p><p>“Arcee.” the fem-bot nodded. “It’s okay; I understand that you’re probably not used to bots’ names yet.”</p><p>“Not used to how we like to keep things clean either, I suppose.” a crabby voice down the hall grumbled, revealing a bright white ‘bot with a silver brow and what looked like red crosses on his shoulders as the source, swiftly moving to clean the consoles Pinkie Pie was standing on earlier. “Honestly, your organic oils get everywhere.”</p><p>Bumblebee rolled his eyes as he turned back to the girls. “And that’s our medic Ratchet. You can just ignore most of what he says; he’s practically got one servo in the scrapheap anyway.” It was exactly then that Ratchet smacked Bumblebee in the back of the head with a loud clang. "OW!"</p><p>“I may be old, but I can still hear!” Ratchet reminded brusquely.</p><p>“Yeah-yeah whatever, old-timer.” Bumblebee sighed, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“This is incredible,” Twilight remarked, looking around. “Robots with personalities that can turn into vehicles? What are you?”</p><p>“Specifically speaking, we’re a species of autonomous robotic organisms from planet Cybertron.” Ratchet explained, having finished his cleaning.</p><p>“Uh-huh. And now in non-nerd speak, please?” asked Rainbow.</p><p>“It means that biologically speaking, they’re practically identical to us,” Twilight explained, in awe of her own words. “They can grow, reproduce, everything humans can do.”</p><p>Ratchet seemed interested as he stood up. “You’re a sharp one.”</p><p>“Star pupil at our school.” Twilight smiled proudly.</p><p>“Pfft. Teacher’s pet, more like.” Rainbow muttered.</p><p>“I heard that,” Twilight remarked.</p><p>“Ten-hut!” That voice echoed through the room, prompting all bots in the room to stand at attention as the voice was revealed to come from a large black-and-white bot who appeared to transform into a police interceptor. And behind him, a massive red bot with a blue head, hands, and legs who appeared to transform into a big-rig of some sort.</p><p>“You’ve heard of our drill sergeant and tactician Prowl,” Bumblebee noted, pointing at the police-bot before shifting his hand up to the larger one. “And this is our leader; Optimus Prime.”</p><p>Optimus was rather imposing, especially given the girls’ small size relative to him. As predicted, Fluttershy was especially frightened – obviously – as Spike huddled behind Twilight’s legs when Optimus’ bright eyes glided over them. “Are these the lifeforms you told me about, Bumblebee?”</p><p>“That’s them, Optimus.” Bee nodded. “Only got a few names though.”</p><p>“Well then, I guess it’s our turn for introductions.” Sunset smiled. “My name is Sunset Shimmer, and these are my closest friends; Twilight Sparkle, her dog Spike, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy.”</p><p>“Welcome to the Ark.” Optimus nodded.</p><p>“‘Ark’?” asked Sunset. “You’re refugees?”</p><p>“That’s a polite way of putting it.” Arcee shrugged.</p><p>“In truth, we Autobots are here because we are embroiled in a brutal war with our adversaries; the Decepticons,” Optimus explained.</p><p>“Like that Barricade fella yesterday?” asked Applejack.</p><p>“That’s the guy.” Prowl nodded. “He was my partner… before he betrayed me to the ‘Cons.”</p><p>“So why are you fighting? What’s this war about?” asked Sunset.</p><p>“A fair question Sunset Shimmer.” Optimus nodded. “Though the answer is a long one.”</p><p>“As long as there isn’t a test at the end, I’m happy.” Rainbow shrugged.</p><p>“Don’t worry, this is a simple lecture; no test,” Bumblebee assured. With that, he led the girls across to another terminal where Optimus brought up a video-collection of a massive metallic planet.</p><p>“Eons ago, our homeworld of Cybertron was once a peaceful empire; a world whose greatest contributions were of science and culture,” Optimus explained. “But in time, our ruling body; the High Council, became corrupt and imposed a strict system of social castes, elevating themselves while only forcing others lower down. In time, a system of rebellion began… in the form of Megatron.”</p><p>The image on the screen displayed a massive gray robot with a giant cannon mounted to his right arm, and burning red eyes, frightening the girls with his very visage. “Megatron swore to unite all of Cybertron in equality, doing away with the old guard. As he entered the political arena, I worked with him and considered him a brother. But it was in the Council chambers that I began to show his true colors as he proclaimed the need to overthrow the Council with force and demanded he be named ruler of all of Cybertron.</p><p>“I thought otherwise and for that, I was struck down as Megatron rallied his followers to conquer Cybertron and exploit its rich veins of Energon; the fuel and lifeblood of all Cybertronians. In time, our world itself died and we Autobots were forced to flee. This Ark was merely the last Autobot ship to leave the planet, though Megatron chased us here, intent on ending it the only way he knows how. By ending <em>me</em>.”</p><p>With that, the video ended, leaving the girls in awe. “After we left Cybertron, the Ark ended up getting caught in your planet’s gravity-well and we crash-landed here.” Bumblebee finished. “The Decepticons followed us here, and the war has been ongoing ever since, with both factions existing as Robots in Disguise.”</p><p>The girls were still amazed, but equally sad for the ‘Bots having to leave their homes. “And since Bumblebee and Arcee defended us yesterday, Megatron must think we’re on your side.” Sunset rationalized.</p><p>“Precisely why we must protect you.” Optimus nodded. “Though that is not the only reason.”</p><p>“I was wondering when we were going to get to this.” Twilight nodded, pulling the small meteorite from her pocket. “Bumblebee and Barricade both seemed pretty interested in it.”</p><p>“And for good reason.” That voice belonged to a bright white Autobot with green and orange stripes along his body, metal fins on the sides of his helmet, and a strange bug-eyed expression on his face.</p><p>Bumblebee chuckled as he walked in. “Girls, this is Wheeljack; the Autobots’ resident tech-inventor and mad scientist.”</p><p>“Ha! Funny.” Wheeljack snickered humorlessly. “Anyway, there’s a very good reason we’re all so interested in that item. That is a special system of Autobot weapons tech created by Solus Prime called the Spark-Shift Armor system. There are seven original components – not counting any knockoffs the Decepticons may have built – and each unit - knockoff or not - has to link with a certain Spark before it can be activated.”</p><p>“What do you mean Spark?” asked Sunset.</p><p>“This.” Ratchet explained, pressing a button on the console to reveal what looked like a Cybertronian anatomy model, highlighting a blue glowing object in the model’s chest. “A Spark is the raw essence of Cybertronian life. Destroy the Spark, destroy the bot."</p><p>“So what makes these Armors so special?” asked Twilight.</p><p>“They contain fragments of a map of this planet, which will allow us to locate the wellspring from which all Cybertronian life is born and ultimately returns to; the AllSpark,” Optimus explained. “Megatron wished to use its power against the Autobots as an engine of war, so in a bid to keep it from his hands, my mentor Alpha Trion elected to send it off-world to this planet. Unfortunately, that proved to be a mistake as once the AllSpark left, Cybertron truly died. Now, I wish only to correct my mentor's mistake and restore Cybertron.”</p><p>“So we just need to get this map?” asked Rainbow. “Piece of cake. Who wants a suit of armor?”</p><p>“Sorry, doesn’t work like that.” Wheeljack brought up. “Solus Prime infused the original armor-units with the energy of one of Cybertron’s most sacred relics; only they can decide who’s worthy of their power.”</p><p>“And when will that happen?” asked Twilight.</p><p>Wheeljack just snickered. “Are you kidding? Solus cobbled those things together from scrap metal and sacred reliquary energy; how the frag am I supposed to know when they’ll turn on?”</p><p>“Language, Wheeljack,” Prowl ordered.</p><p>“Whatever. I gotta get back to my maintenance run.” Wheeljack shrugged, locking a banded mouthplate onto his face.</p><p>“You need a hand?” asked Bumblebee.</p><p>“Nah, I got it,” Wheeljack assured, the fins in the sides of his head flashing blue with every syllable.</p><p>“So wait, this thing is supposed to be armor?” Rainbow asked, grabbing at the meteorite… accidentally pulling a small ring of metal off. “Oops. I think I broke it.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t,” Twilight noted, pulling off a disk for herself. “Wheeljack said these things are all individual units. Maybe we should all take one.” The girls couldn’t argue with that and all took one unit of metal from the meteorite, revealing them to be small metal disks.</p><p>But something surprised them as they were divvying up the units. “There’s one left.” Twilight was right: she had two units in her hands; one she had chosen and one from the last of the meteorite itself.</p><p>“That must be the prototype,” Bumblebee noted. “Solus always made them, to test the feasibility of her creations.”</p><p>“Hm. Maybe you should hold onto it, Spike.” Twilight noted, kneeling to her dog. “It looks like it’ll fit on your collar.”</p><p>“Not to mention it looks cool,” Spike smirked as Twilight linked the small metal ring onto his collar. As for the other units, the girls quickly slipped them into their pockets.</p><p>“So now what?” asked Sunset. “We can’t be seen outside with these or the Decepticons will go after us.”</p><p>“Yeah, but our families will worry if we’re not back before dark.” Twilight pointed out.</p><p>“Shoot, you’re right; it’s almost curfew,” Rainbow noted, looking at her stopwatch.</p><p>“Human customs,” Optimus noted. “I had not considered. Though you are correct, Sunset; your safety and that of the Spark-Shift Armor remains. Thus you may each select an Autobot accompaniment.”</p><p>“Dibs on Arcee!” Pinkie smiled, jumping to the pink convertible. “Pink sisters!”</p><p>“Not to mention her vehicle-mode is rather stylish.” Rarity noted.</p><p>“You want stylish, dear?” That pompous voice made Bumblebee roll his eyes as a large blue Autobot with a red face and white helmet walked over, his large white wings drawing attention. “You obviously haven’t ridden in true luxury before.”</p><p>“Spare us the routine, Tracks,” Bumblebee smirked. “We all know you think you’re the hottest bot on this ship.”</p><p>“Aren’t I?” With that, he swiftly transformed and revealed his alt-mode; a blue 2019 Corvette Stingray with a yellow and red wing design on the hood.</p><p>Rarity seemed impressed. “Well, this <em>is</em> fashionable.” she smiled. “Very well then, uh… Tracks, was it? I will be riding with you.”</p><p>“As expected.” Tracks smirked, opening his driver-side door. “Shall we?”</p><p>“Let’s. Don’t wait up, girls.” Rarity smiled as she carefully climbed down from the console and moved to board Tracks.</p><p>“Wait a sec there partner.” Applejack pointed out. “What if you fellers have work when we’re busy? Ya can’t just go drivin’ round town with no one behind the wheel.”</p><p>“Well, we can’t bring you with us into the field either.” Prowl pointed out. “You’d be liabilities.”</p><p>“‘Liabilities’? Prowl, Applejack’s the one I told you about; the one who punched a dent into Barricade’s leg without even trying.” Bumblebee pointed out.</p><p>Prowl seemed impressed. “Is she now? Well then, I’d say you’ve got the offense down. You just need someone to help with defense. Trailbreaker, front and center!”</p><p>On that prompt, a large sheer black Autobot with a blue visor and several red and yellow slashes on his lower extremities emerged. “What’s up Prowl?”</p><p>“I'm reassigning you to curbside duty, guarding Applejack here,” Prowl ordered, pointing at the country girl.</p><p>“Aw man, curbside duty? Really? Alright.” Trailbreaker rolled his eyes and transformed into a black 2016 Toyota Hilux truck with a black bed-cap.</p><p>“Not bad. I always liked trucks.” AJ smiled as she climbed down from the console. “But I don’t exactly see how this feller’s gonna be in charge of defense.”</p><p>“I can generate energy shields, and my Magnawheels let me drive on any surface, even upside-down,” Trailbreaker said simply.</p><p>“Well, that’s kinda awesome,” Rainbow remarked.</p><p>“I agree. But I ain’t talkin’ about you bringin’ us with you into a fight.” Applejack assured.</p><p>Twilight smiled. “I think I see where you’re going with this.” She turned to Ratchet. “Can you generate holograms?”</p><p>“Sure; holomatter generators are a must for Cybertronian explorers.” Ratchet shrugged.</p><p>Optimus smiled. “I believe I understand what you are implying, Twilight. And I heartily approve and agree; we will re-modulate our holomatter avatars to allow us to blend in easier with this world.”</p><p>“First thing tomorrow.” Twilight smiled. “We don’t have school so we’ll be here straight away.”</p><p>Suddenly something exploded down the hallway. “OW!” That was definitely Wheeljack, blowing something up by accident.</p><p>With that occurrence fresh in her mind, Twilight simply turned up to Optimus. “Can I not be partnered with Wheeljack?”</p><p>Optimus simply smiled. “I believe that can be arranged.”</p><p>Eventually, it was decided that, instead of Wheeljack, Twilight and Spike would be joined by Bluestreak; an ironically silver Nissan Fairlady 280Z and Rainbow would be joined by Cliffjumper; a red 1970 Dodge Challenger with a hood-ornament shaped like two silver horns.</p><p>Finally, Sunset and Fluttershy were left, though Fluttershy was a bit nervous. “Can we get someone small and non-threatening for Fluttershy?” Sunset asked.</p><p>“Hey, I think I got that handled.” That voice sounded almost like a hippy, and when the source of it made itself known, everyone actually thought he <em>was</em> a hippy, given his simply blue paint and silver visor over his optics. “Name’s Beachcomber. I’m all about takin’ it slow and easy.”</p><p>“I- I don’t know; I think I can handle myself,” Fluttershy muttered, recoiling in fear.</p><p>“Ey, I’m not forcin’ anything,” Beachcomber assured. “I just wanted to have someone else to talk to besides the bots and local animal life.”</p><p>That seemed to pique Fluttershy’s interest as she looked up at Beachcomber. “You can speak to animals?”</p><p>“I’m still learnin’ bird, but yeah.” Beachcomber shrugged. “So Whaddaya say? Up for a drive?” As if not even waiting for his answer, Beachcomber swiftly transformed into a Polaris RZP XP 1000 dune buggy. Fluttershy was still a bit nervous about him not having any doors, but still climbed aboard and strapped in.</p><p>Sunset looked around and didn’t actually see anyone else around, aside from Bumblebee. “What do you say, Bee? Up for being my ride?”</p><p>Bumblebee smirked. “Why not? You need one, dontcha?” He simply transformed and allowed Sunset to climb into the driver’s seat. “All set, Optimus.”</p><p>“Very well.” Optimus nodded, prompting Red Alert to open the gangway. “Autobots, Roll Out.” With that order, the seven selected Autobots revved out of the ship back toward town. They may not have known what the future held for them, but they were ready for it either way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Worth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Decepticons’ warship hung low in orbit around Earth, its sloped prow cutting through the air undetected by human surveillance systems by advanced cloaking technologies. And right now, most of the crew was gathered on the bridge of the craft to watch their lord and master tear three winged officers (one gray, one blue, and one black) all new tailpipes. “Tell me Starscream… considering your monumental failure to do that which Barricade could not… and your even more colossal failure to locate the Autobots’ base… why I should not kill you and your imbecilic brothers where you stand!” Megatron charged his massive cannon and leveled it at his soldiers.</p><p>Starscream was instantly frightened as he and his brothers swiftly dropped to their knees. “Lord Megatron, we offer no excuse,” he assured. “We drew close to what we believe was the Autobots’ base, but Jetfire blocked our path, and you know better than any how powerful he is.”</p><p>Megatron snarled but lowered his cannon. “Yes. Jetfire is a powerful warrior.” he nodded, turning his back to the flyers. “Had he not betrayed me; you would still be taking orders from him.”</p><p>“Of course, Lord Megatron.” Starscream nodded; he still remembered when Jetfire was his commanding officer on Cybertron.</p><p>“Though that still does not answer my first question.” Megatron reminded. “Since you lost the map to the AllSpark, why should I not kill you?”</p><p>“Because, Lord Megatron, we haven’t lost the map yet.” the black fighter reminded.</p><p>Megatron seemed intrigued. “Explain, Skywarp. Quickly.”</p><p>“I would. But why not allow Soundwave that particular honor?” Skywarp smirked, glancing over at a blue boxy con with a silver mouthplate, a red visor, and an almost glass panel on his chest.</p><p>“Well, Soundwave?” Megatron asked.</p><p>“Affirmative, Lord Megatron.” Soundwave nodded, speaking in an almost computerized monotone voice as he brought up a computer feed. “Tracking systems are still locked onto the signature of the AllSpark map, though it is fragmented.”</p><p>“The Autobots must have split the components up to keep them out of our hands.” the blue flyer suggested.</p><p>“I doubt it, Thundercracker.” Barricade reminded, limping a bit with his still damaged leg. “If the Autobots got their hands on the map, why not just use it? It must be the organics Bumblebee was protecting.”</p><p>“You mean the ones you claim damaged you?” Starscream smirked.</p><p>“That was no ordinary organic, Starscream.” Barricade scowled. “She had the strength of an Insecticon.”</p><p>“Please. If organics have this sort of power, why have they not used it before?” Starscream reminded.</p><p>“A valid point Starscream. Nevertheless, for an organic to damage a Decepticon so severely is no easy task.” Megatron agreed. “We must remain vigilant. Starscream, assemble our best ground-warriors; order them to track the signatures of each map fragment and bring them to me.”</p><p>“As you command, Lord Megatron.” Starscream bowed as he and his brothers left the bridge. “Fool. One simple incident of being chased off by an enemy and he does not trust us to handle this mission ourselves.”</p><p>“His logic is hardly unfounded, brother.” Thundercracker reminded. “Flyers would draw too much attention from the organics.”</p><p>“Were I the leader of the Decepticons, I would raze the entire city to the ground and pick the map from the ashes.” Starscream snarled.</p><p>“Well, until that time comes, we’d best return to our objective,” Skywarp advised, turning to a console. “All hands, this is Air Subcommander Skywarp. Requesting seven elite ground soldiers report to the GroundBridge-deck for a field mission.” Soon enough, when the brothers arrived on a deck of the ship occupied by a large circular system, they found seven soldiers there waiting for them, all with wheels.</p><p>“Excellent.” Starscream smiled, bringing up the tracking data on the nearby computer. “You will all be GroundBridged to the same area of this city. Once you leave the ship, you will separate and go to your assigned positions.”</p><p>“It appears as though each fragment of the map has been given to a certain organic lifeform, who is accompanied by one of the Autobots, who you’ll have to go through to get the map fragment,” Thundercracker explained. “Dead End, you’ll go after Trailbreaker.”</p><p>“If you insist.” the red and black con sighed. Two others rolled their eyes; they knew Dead End was always a fatalist among allies, but in battle, he was vicious.</p><p>“Wildrider, you take Cliffjumper.” Thundercracker continued. “Breakdown, you get Bluestreak. Offroad, you take Beachcomber; and Swindle, you take Tracks.”</p><p>“I suppose I’ll be taking Bumblebee then.” a red con with what looked like a yellow-metal pompadour smirked.</p><p>“Actually Knock Out, we were planning on sending you after Arcee and simply sending Crankcase after-” It was just then that Skywarp noticed something. “Uh… where’s Crankcase?” And sure enough, the ‘Con they were planning on sending was nowhere to be found…</p><p>Until he fell from the ceiling, his chestplate ripped open and dripping liquid Energon, swiftly followed by his assailant; a black and red female Decepticon with flames on her breastplate, a bow in her hands, and a psychotic look in her eye. “No one touches Arcee but me!” she snarled madly. “I have much to share with my beloved!”</p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp glanced to Starscream, who simply sighed as he knew what they were about to say. “Very well, Flamewar. Arcee is yours to destroy while Knock Out will go after Bumblebee.” he relented. “Now, let us proceed. Blast Off, open the GroundBridge.”</p><p>“Roger. Opening now.” a brown flyer nodded, pulling a large lever which activated a massive green vortex within the circular rig in the room.</p><p>“Decepticons, to battle!” Starscream ordered, prompting all the Decepticons to transform and race through the vortex. The Autobots didn’t know it yet, but they would be in serious need of the map soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fashion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Ark was quiet with the girls and their companions out of the ship, which gave Ratchet a chance to clear up his area of the ship. “Thank Primus for peace and quiet. Doubt I’ll have much while those humans are running around the ship,” he muttered. “Lifeline, I wanna get that diagnostic on the CR Chambers started before we head to the hangar.” He was expecting an answer from his nurse almost immediately, but nothing. “Lifeline?” He looked up and saw that his nurse wasn’t even there. He sighed as he started the system diagnostic himself. “Young bots.” Once he was done, he left the medical bay and walked up toward the ship’s hangar, only to suddenly be cut-off by Bluestreak roaring in. “Whoa! Watch it!”</p><p>“Sorry!” Twilight called as Bluestreak stopped, allowing Twilight and Spike to climb out so the Bot could transform. All the other girls were there as well, along with several other Autobots.</p><p>“So is this everyone?” asked Sunset.</p><p>“Everyone available.” Bumblebee shrugged. “Everyone else was too badly damaged in the crash, so we had to put them in stasis until we had the resources to repair them.”</p><p>Cliffjumper looked around and was confused. “It’s not everyone yet. Hey Ratchet, where’s Lifeline?”</p><p>“Guess.” Ratchet said simply.</p><p>Prowl rolled his eyes; he’d seen someone else was missing as well. “With Smokescreen.”</p><p>Ratchet sighed as he sat down. “Going through my own adolescence was difficult enough. Surviving my nurse’s is going to take a miracle.”</p><p>“You’re not the only one who thinks like that, old man.” Arcee nodded in annoyance.</p><p>“I’ll get them.” Red Alert groaned, turning on the p.a. system. “Lifeline and Smokescreen, please report to the main hangar. Like you were ordered to ten minutes ago.” The team could hear the irritability in his voice as he said that.</p><p>Soon enough, the girls heard the roars of engines down the corridor as a mint-green 1997 Porsche Boxster S and a blue and red Nissan 350Z with black 38s in white rectangles on the doors roared in and transformed into large bots. “Sorry! Sorry we’re late. We were just, uh… checking weapons inventory.” the Nissan (obviously Smokescreen) said quickly, and rather glibly.</p><p>Prowl just raised his eyebrow. “If you’re going to keep your position as diversionary tactician, brother, at least make sure your lies aren’t so transparent.”</p><p>Smokescreen scoffed and shoved Prowl in the chest goadingly. “Shut up Prowl.”</p><p>Rainbow seemed surprised as he looked at the two. “You guys are brothers?”</p><p>“All three of us. Wouldn’t guess it just by lookin’, would ya?” asked Bluestreak.</p><p>“Well, I mean… your body-kits look similar.” Twilight shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah, but that’s where the similarities end,” Prowl assured. “I’m by-the-books, Bluestreak’s a chatterbox, and Smokescreen… well, you be the judge with Smokescreen.”</p><p>“Dude cmon, seriously?” Smokescreen sounded offended.</p><p>“Hey, how many times did I bust you for betting on illegal street-racing in Praxis?” Prowl reminded. “Mother was disappointed enough after the first time.”</p><p>“Pfft. Oh yeah sure, <em>I</em> was the one who disappointed Mom the most.” Smokescreen scoffed.</p><p>“Don’t even go there,” Prowl warned, apparently knowing what his brother was going to say next.</p><p>Pinkie however was more concerned with Lifeline, particularly her design. “You look a <em>lot</em> like Arcee.”</p><p>“Not surprising.” Arcee shrugged. “We <em>are</em> cousins.”</p><p>“Well I must say this is very interesting, but what say we get to the point of why we’re here, eh?” Rarity suggested.</p><p>“I’m with ya there, kid,” Wheeljack replied, closing up the computer console. “We should be all set. Teletraan, introduce yourself.”</p><p>The girls were confused about who Wheeljack was talking about until the main computer screen came on, showing the Autobots’ symbol in blue, which started moving as it spoke. “<em>Welcome. I am Teletraan-1; an artificial interactive consciousness designed to operate the Ark’s essential systems and aid the Autobots in their mission to end this war.</em>”</p><p>“This is so cool,” Twilight remarked, looking up at the screen.</p><p>Wheeljack stood up from his workstation and collapsed his mouthplate. “I just finished modifying the ship’s systems to be compatible with human technology. Teletraan, run a diagnostic to make sure the mods will hold up.”</p><p>“<em>Commencing diagnostic.</em>” Teletraan beeped quietly for a few moments before finally, the face on the screen flashed green. “<em>Diagnostic complete. Modifications accepted.</em>”</p><p>“Alright then.” Wheeljack smiled, looking at the girls. “All you have to do is connect your computer and we’ll see how we can do this.”</p><p>“I’ve got a character creation program on my computer,” Twilight noted, connecting her laptop to a port in the ship’s computer and opening the program. “What do you think, Teletraan?”</p><p>“<em>Analyzing program…</em>” Teletraan noted, looking over the program. “<em>Analysis complete. This program is primitive but viable.</em>”</p><p>“I will take that as a compliment.” Twilight shrugged, turning to the Autobots. “Okay, here’s my idea; you guys show us what avatars you have now, Teletraan scans them into the computer and I’ll use my program to build suitable human forms. From there, Rarity will work fashion and we’re in business.”</p><p>“Fine by me.” Ironhide shrugged. “Let’s do it.”</p><p>“Agreed. Autobots, Transform and Project.” With that order, all the Autobots in the hangar transformed with Optimus becoming a Freightliner FLT and Wheeljack becoming a 2018 Lancia Stratos. The girls were confused by their actions until suddenly a hologram formed on the console behind Fluttershy, which exactly looked like Optimus’ bot-mode.</p><p>Naturally, she was spooked and hid behind Rainbow Dash, who was simply looking at him and the other holograms in confusion. “Your basic holograms are your bot-modes?” she asked.</p><p>“Cybertronians haven’t exactly had very positive relations with organic lifeforms until now.” Prowl shrugged.</p><p>“Why did you transform?” asked Sunset.</p><p>“The avatars are easier to project in alt-mode.” Wheeljack shrugged.</p><p>“Alright well, let’s get started, shall we?” Twilight asked. “Who’s first?”</p><p>“Well since they got here last, I say Lifeline and Smokescreen go first.” Ratchet suggested.</p><p>“Seconded.” Prowl and Arcee nodded as they raised their hands.</p><p>“Alright then, cmon over Smokey.” Applejack goaded, pulling Smokescreen out to the front by the wrist. Once in place, she let him go.</p><p>“<em>Commencing scan,</em>” Teletraan reported, running a beam of blue light from the ceiling over Smokescreen’s avatar, sending the data into the computer.</p><p>Twilight looked at it and smiled. “Alright yeah, I think we can work with this,” she noted, quickly beginning. “Teletraan, scan the others while I work. Starting with Lifeline.”</p><p>“Cmon guys, this isn’t fair.” Lifeline protested, despite being pushed forward by Cliffjumper. “Just because we were a few minutes late today-”</p><p>“Today, yesterday, <em>and</em> the day before.” Ratchet reminded. “Not to mention skipping out on your assignments. Now get up there.”</p><p>Lifeline didn’t have much else in the way of a chance to protest as she was swiftly scanned by Teletraan before he moved on to Cliffjumper and the others.</p><p>“So I’m thinking I’ll deal with everyone’s physical appearance, and you deal with their clothes,” Twilight said to Rarity. “If you have any artistic input for makeup and things like that, I’d be happy to hear them.”</p><p>“Sounds lovely, darling.” Rarity agreed. “Though if it’s okay, I prefer to work on live canvases when I make new clothing.”</p><p>“Fine by me.” Twilight shrugged. “Wheeljack, is there some way we can wirelessly link my system to your holomatter projectors?”</p><p>“Sure; we can just connect Teletraan to our internal systems through our com-units.” Wheeljack shrugged as Optimus was getting scanned.</p><p>“Perfect. Well, there’s your canvas set, Rarity.” Twilight smiled. Finally, the preliminary scans were finished and Twilight had finished the bots’ human forms, all censored with simple white underwear and all sharing the same bright blue eyes.</p><p>“Excellent.” Rarity smiled. “Now, if you would please connect to the system, it’s time for the fashionista to go to work.”</p><p>“Back on Cybertron, we just called ‘em paint specialists.” one guy smirked; he had deep tan skin and shaggy black hair.</p><p>“Thank you for volunteering to go first… Sideswipe, is it?” Rarity smirked.</p><p>Sideswipe was a bit surprised by this. “What? Whoa wait, I never said-”</p><p>“Too late,” Ironhide smirked, shoving Sideswipe forward with his muscular though scarred fair arms, graying buzzcut red hair truly driving home that he was a veteran. “Get in there, kid.”</p><p>Once he was in place, Rarity cracked her fingers and turned to the computer, bringing up a selection of outfits in Sideswipe’s preferred color-scheme of red and black. She waved her hands past Sideswipe, pleased Teletraan had mapped her motions to the computer so that with every wave, a new ensemble shot onto his body. “No. No. No.” Though she went through a few. “No. Oh, goodness no. No. No. No.”</p><p>Finally… “Whoa-whoa, wait. Go back to that last one.” Sideswipe insisted. Rarity wasn’t sure what she was talking about but did as he asked. And she was glad he did; she’d heard Sideswipe was a punk and this outfit fit that aesthetic perfectly; a black t-shirt, red jeans, black boots, a red and black leather jacket, and black fingerless gloves. Sideswipe smirked as he tugged on the collar of his jacket. “Yeah-ha-ha, this is what I’m talkin’ about.”</p><p>“I like that.” Rainbow smiled. “It works for him.”</p><p>“It truly does.” Rarity nodded in agreement. “Alright then Sideswipe, you have laid claim to your ensemble. Who’s next?”</p><p>“Might as well be me, eh bro?” This guy looked almost exactly like Sideswipe, except his hair was shaved on the sides to show faint gold.</p><p>“Very well, Sunstreaker.” Rarity smiled and waved her hand through the wheel, letting Sunstreaker look at all the possible outfits. Finally, he raised his hand to stop her right on an awesome outfit; gleaming gold pants and leather jacket over a black t-shirt and black flat shoes.</p><p>“Oh yeah, baby; a perfect outfit for a perfect bot,” Sunstreaker smirked.</p><p>The girls just rolled their eyes; Sideswipe had warned them his brother was a narcissist. “Next,” Applejack called.</p><p>That honor went to Prowl, whose tan skin and black hair with red streaks in the front framed a very serious face. Rarity looked at him closely and smiled as she had an idea. “I have something perfect in mind for you.” And as it turned out, that idea was a simple Canterlot City Police officer’s uniform; a black suit with a red tie and white pants.</p><p>Next up was a lieutenant named Jazz, instantly recognizable from his dark skin and black dreadlocks and goatee. Rarity was confused about what to do for him, so he just stepped forward. “Lemme take this, hun.” Jazz smirked as he stepped forward and waved his hand until he hit something perfect for him; an almost disco-like outfit of a white jacket and pants, a button-up shirt that was mainly black with blue near the middle and red dead-center, a silver 4 charm on a chain and a pair of blue visor-style sunglasses.</p><p>“He-he-hey, lookin’ good Jazz,” Sideswipe smirked, patting his friend on the back.</p><p>After him came Optimus who actually appeared fairly handsome with his square-jawed fair face and short blue hair and beard. Rarity smiled. “I planned this for you in advance, darling.” With that, she simply moved her hand to the side once and gave the Prime his human garb; a simple white t-shirt under a red jacket with black chest-piping, blue driving gloves, jeans, and black boots with deep blue laces.</p><p>Optimus smiled; he seemed impressed by his garb. “Most impressive.” he nodded. “Thank you.”</p><p>That was enough as he stepped aside and allowed Ratchet to take his place, showing him as a rather rotund old man with gray hair, brown stubble, and fair skin. Rarity however isn’t one to judge a person by their body and simply switched him to his outfit; a red polo shirt, white cargo pants, red and white sneakers, and a doctor’s coat with a red-cross armband on the left arm. Ratchet wasn’t sure what to say, because he had a bad feeling he might say something offending, simply walking to the side.</p><p>After him came Wheeljack, whose tan skin and scraggly gray hair and apparently singed facial hair certainly made him look like a mad scientist, and unfortunately, Rarity’s chosen outfit for him only accentuated that; a white, green and orange t-shirt, deep gray pants, green boots, a toolkit, a gray medical facemask he could easily shift and a lab-coat. Still, Wheeljack appeared happy with his outfit as he dashed to hug Rarity before he moved away.</p><p>Ironhide stepped forward after him, and Rarity instantly knew what to do for him; a red t-shirt and red camo pants with combat boots. She may not have liked the ensemble herself, but Ironhide certainly liked it as he swung a few punches. “Now that’s nice. Good n’ mobile.”</p><p>Bumblebee zipped over after him, smiling with his scruffy blonde hair and fair skin. Rarity smiled, easily devising him an outfit consisting of black pants, yellow shoes, and a yellow and black hoodie over a black t-shirt. “Yeah, this is what I’m talkin’ about.”</p><p>Next up was Cliffjumper, who looked like a really nice guy with his fair skin and short red hair. Rarity wasn’t sure what to go with for him, so she just scrolled through outfits until Cliff stopped her hand right on something he liked; a black t-shirt under what looked like a red pilot’s jacket, black driving gloves, black jeans, and red boots, not to mention the prominent red helmet with silver horns he held in his hand. “It’s like I always say; ‘Mess with Cliffjumper, and ya get the horns’.”</p><p>Applejack chuckled at that. “Not bad. Y’know, we say that same sorta thing ‘bout bulls. And that’s just cause they’re ornery.”</p><p>“You obviously haven’t met Cliffjumper. ‘side from Ironhide over there, he’s the orneriest of us all.” Smokescreen smirked, his fair skin and blue hair with bleached blonde fringes in the front gleaming as he stepped up.</p><p>“I’m gonna take that as a compliment and not punch you in the face,” Ironhide assured.</p><p>“I appreciate that.” Smokescreen nodded. Rarity just smiled as she went to work, choosing his outfit. Finally, she found something perfect for him; a red t-shirt with his black 38 in a white rectangle on the chest under a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes.</p><p>Lifeline slipped in after him, her fair skin and short curly orange hair catching Smokescreen’s eye the moment it was mapped onto her avatar. Rarity had an idea for her almost immediately, simply giving her a mint-green nurse’s outfit with a red-cross armband like Ratchet’s. “Ho-ho yeah, that’s what I’m talkin’ about. Lookin’ good babe.” Smokescreen smiled.</p><p>“Save the interfacing for your quarters, Smokescreen. And when you’re both off the clock.” That was Inferno; a fair-skinned fellow with black hair who certainly spoke the truth. Rarity had seen that his vehicle-mode was a large fire truck so she simply swiped to the side and gave him a set of black and red fireman’s gear from the Canterlot Fire Department. “Nice. I can definitely work with this.”</p><p>“Stand aside, dear Inferno.” Tracks smiled, pushing him aside carefully with his tan skin and white hair gleaming. “Let’s see what we can do now, dear.”</p><p>“Oh don’t worry darling. I already have something perfect in mind for you.” Rarity smiled, swiping only once which gave Tracks his outfit; a deep blue turtleneck, black pants, blue boots, a black dress-jacket, red shades, and a charm shaped like his hood decal.</p><p>Tracks smiled as he looked himself over. “Stunning, dear.” he smiled, strutting to the side.</p><p>After him was Red Alert, pale skin and short red mullet accentuating his eyes jerking left and right faster than anyone could track. Rarity just smiled and waved her hand, giving him a simple red and white suit with a red tie and a white tactical visor on the right side of his face. He smiled as he looked through the visor, finding it to his liking as he stepped to the side.</p><p>Next was Bluestreak, whose silver hair with red fringe in the front and fair skin made him look very similar to Prowl and Smokescreen. “Alright, so here’s what I’m thinkin’.”</p><p>“Ah-ah. Don’t even say anything, darling.” Rarity assured. “I already have something for you.” And indeed she did; as it turned out, her idea was a simple gray suit, red pants, and gray boots.</p><p>“He-hey, nice.” Bluestreak smiled as he walked off to the side.</p><p>After him was Mirage; dark skin and slicked back black and blue hair indicating him instantly. Rarity had heard that Mirage was once upper-class on Cybertron, but she’d also seen his alt-mode was an Indianapolis racecar with a closed canopy so she wanted to try and indicate both. Finally, she was forced to have Twilight give him a small data-chip that could allow him to switch between a racer’s suit and her second choice; a suit composed of a blue-sleeved white dress shirt, a blue ascot held by a red pin, a white dress-vest and pants, and white loafers. Mirage smiled as he adjusted the ascot. “Nice. I can definitely make this work.”</p><p>Next was Trailbreaker whose dark skin and black hair made him stand out. Rarity smiled as she instantly knew what to do for him, giving him a straight black outfit with white pants and black boots as well as a pair of blue visor sunglasses. “Nice. Yeah, this works.” he nodded.</p><p>After him was Arcee, whose fair skin and short curly blonde hair made her look adorable. Rarity knew she had to do something to frame that well, so she swiftly devised a custom outfit; a white crop-top t-shirt under a pink jacket, pink jeans, and deep pink shoes. Arcee smiled as she looked herself over. “This is so cute. I love it.” She smiled as she hopped over to the others.</p><p>Next was Beachcomber whose dark skin with wheel-like tattoos on his shoulders and blue hair and beard made him look very chill. Rarity decided to keep that aesthetic and gave him blue bands on his biceps, below his elbows and on his wrists, a blue tank-top, and jeans and blue sandals, as well as a silver amulet that looked like his bot-mode’s chestpiece and a blue set of visor shades. He seemed happy with it and slipped back over to the others.</p><p>Last but not least was Jetfire, whose fair skin and white hair with a red flip in the front made him look very friendly. Rarity had seen his bot-mode and smiled as she composed a red and white pilot’s uniform, including a white pilot’s helmet with a blue visor and white oxygen mask which he held in his hand. “Very nice. Very nice indeed.” Jetfire smiled as he moved over to the others.</p><p>The girls looked over all their handiwork and were impressed. Smiling, they all high-fived and cheered for their victory. Apparently, these actions confused Ironhide and Optimus as they raised their eyebrows. “What’s with that?” Ironhide asked.</p><p>“What’s with what?” asked Rainbow.</p><p>“You strike each other, yet you find enjoyment in it,” Optimus noted. “Why?”</p><p>“What, you don’t have high-fives on Cybertron?” Evidently not as Rainbow’s question only made the bots more confused. “Alright-alright, it’s sort of a sign of celebration and friendship, y’know?”</p><p>Bumblebee and Cliffjumper looked at each other for a second before they both smirked and high-fived each other, hard. “Ooh, kinda stings,” Cliff remarked, shaking his hand in pain.</p><p>“Well, you’re not supposed to do it <em>that</em> hard.” Applejack remarked.</p><p>“Still, feels pretty cool,” Bumblebee smirked. “I think I’m gonna like this planet.”</p><p>“I hear that.” Wheeljack smiled as his avatar disappeared and he transformed back into bot-mode. The others quickly followed suit, until the room was once again filled with full-sized Autobots.</p><p>It was just then that something started beeping on Ratchet’s belt. “What in the AllSpark?” He grabbed the small scanner off his belt and pointed it at the girls, growing even more confused as he saw the readings. “Well now, this just doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p>“What doesn’t?” asked Twilight.</p><p>“I think my scanner’s on the fritz because it says you girls have Sparks.” Ratchet explained, surprising the others as well.</p><p>“Wait, seriously?” Lifeline checked her scanner as well, surprised when she saw the same results from the girls. “You’re right; this doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p>“Can I see those readings?” asked Twilight.</p><p>“Of course. Teletraan, link my scanner to the main screen.” Ratchet’s order was swiftly followed, allowing the girls to see bright blue glows coming from their collarbones.</p><p>Sunset looked and knew exactly what they were. “Those aren’t Sparks. They’re our Geodes.” And she was right; the energy on the screen was emanating from their Geode pendants.</p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense,” Wheeljack remarked. “How can crystalline geodes from an organic planet like Earth emanate the same energy as a Cybertronian Spark?”</p><p>Sunset smiled; she’d been waiting for someone to ask something like that and she had the perfect answer. “Do you believe in magic?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Geode-Shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out on the open road outside town in a convoy with your friends. That was something Sunset had wanted to do with her friends. Of course, if she’d known they’d all be driving in alien robots that turned into cars when she first pitched them the idea so many months ago, she never would’ve believed it. And yet, here she was with her hands on Bumblebee’s wheel as they rolled through the flatlands outside town.</p><p>They had just left the Ark after explaining to the Autobots all the magical madness that had recently occurred in Canterlot and where the magic had come from, which blew all their minds. In fact, Trailbreaker was still having trouble wrapping his head around it. “I- I just- Wow. That is more insane than I can say in any meaningful way.”</p><p>“What, you mean you guys don't have magic on Cybertron?” asked Rainbow.</p><p>“I mean, we have some magic-like things but we’ve never really had anything concrete about how they really work.” Cliffjumper shrugged. “Just legends and conjecture.”</p><p>“What about the AllSpark? That sounds fairly magical,” asked Sunset.</p><p>“We Autobots have existed on your planet as Robots in Disguise for ages before you girls found us.” Bumblebee reminded. “Not everything is as it seems.”</p><p>It was just then that Tracks caught something in his rear-view mirror, seeing a large tan military Humvee roaring up behind them with a large cannon on the roof. “Though that is most certainly what it seems.” Suddenly the front of the cannon’s barrel telescoped back and revealed a massive Gatling gun that started firing large purple energy bolts at the convoy. “Trailbreaker!”</p><p>“Yeah, I got it.” the large truck suddenly fell back to the rear of the pack and projected a large energy field, intercepting the gunfire.</p><p>“What the heck is going on?! Who’s shooting at us?!” Spike yelled in fear.</p><p>“Swindle.” Bluestreak recognized. “He and his gang are Decepticon mercenaries and weapon merchants.”</p><p>“I doubt he’s working alone,” Arcee noted. “Tracks, go do some recon; we’ll keep him distracted.”</p><p>“If you insist. You may want to hang onto something, Rarity.” Rarity wasn’t completely sure what Tracks meant by that until it happened. Suddenly he seemed to bound into the air on a large booster-pulse, then things got really crazy; his dashboards flipped around into aircraft consoles, large gray blocks flipped from his sides, his front license-plate flipped to reveal a small minigun and the large silver wings from his bot-mode finally made sense as they flipped out to the sides, allowing him to take flight with rocket engines on the rears of the gray blocks.</p><p>“Tracks is a spy-car? That’s awesome!” Rainbow was right; it was awesome, especially as Tracks flew around to try and get a better angle on the Decepticons.</p><p>Arcee saw Swindle getting something ready to shoot him down so she came to a resolution. “Trailbreaker, take Pinkie for a second; I’ll help cover Tracks.” With that and little else said, she quickly transformed, catching Pinkie in her hand before slipping her into Trailbreaker’s cab and jumping onto his roof, drawing her pistols. Which came in very handy when she saw Swindle fire several small rockets which locked onto and followed Tracks, but were easily disposed of with a few well-placed plasma bullets.</p><p>“Thank you, Arcee.” Tracks smiled as he looked down toward Swindle, who was soon joined by several other vehicles; a bright red Bugatti Veyron, a maroon Porsche 911, a black Ferrari Portofino, a blue and white Lamborghini Gallardo, and a gray Jeep Gladiator.</p><p>And one thing that particularly caught Rarity’s attention. “Is that… Is that Sunset’s motorcycle?”</p><p>“Wait, what?” And sure enough, when Sunset looked out Bumblebee’s rear window, she saw her motorcycle roaring up alongside Swindle. With no one driving.</p><p>Arcee scowled as she saw the motorcycle roaring toward Trailbreaker’s shield with no sign of stopping. Aimed directly toward her. “That’s not your motorcycle, Sunset. That’s Flamewar.”</p><p>“Oh great. She’s still around?” Bumblebee scowled.</p><p>“And still wants Arcee dead, from the looks of things.” Trailbreaker noticed. “Any ideas?”</p><p>“We can’t lead them back to town; we’d risk bringing innocents into the crossfire.” Twilight pointed out.</p><p>“Then our only choice is to stand and fight.” Bluestreak agreed.</p><p>“Yes, but I doubt the Decepticons are going to let us stop to let our passengers overboard without trying to take a few pot-shots.” Tracks pointed out.</p><p>“Agreed. Any ideas?” Cliffjumper asked.</p><p>Applejack thought for a moment, but simply smirked when she had an idea. “Gals, get ready to jump.”</p><p>“What?! Did you crack your crankcase?” Trailbreaker asked seriously.</p><p>“Relax; we’ll be fine.” Applejack smirked, easily unstrapping herself.</p><p>“I don’t like it, but it sounds like she’s made up her mind, boys.” Arcee shrugged. “Eject your passengers and transform!”</p><p>The other Autobots weren’t sure, but Arcee was right; they didn’t have a choice. Tracks quickly winged over to the others and shifted back to standard car-mode before his roof opened and Rarity was launched from it while the other girls simply opened their doors and jumped straight out. Once they were overboard, the girls started their real plan; Applejack grabbed Pinkie and used her boosted strength to skid to a stop on the concrete. Twilight surrounded herself, Spike, and Fluttershy in her telekinetic aura and hovered them to safety as Rainbow used her speed to catch Sunset falling from Bumblebee, and Rarity caught herself on a gem-shield, surfing it to a stop near the others.</p><p>Once they were all clear, the Autobots transformed and stopped right next to them, surprised by the girls’ abilities. “See? Toldja we’d be fine.” As soon as she said that, she Ponied-Up just like many times before. But that was when something weird happened; her geode started glowing even brighter than before.</p><p>The Decepticons saw it too and quickly transformed into bot-mode to get a better look at the situation. “What in the name of Maximo…?” Breakdown asked in confusion.</p><p>The girls and Autobots were confused too, but that confusion devolved into awe when they saw Applejack’s Spark-Shift Armor unit hovered from her pocket and latched around her geode, which started pulsing with energy. “By the AllSpark…” Arcee remarked.</p><p>
  <strong>(Play AmaLee's cover of “Rise” - The Rising of the Shield Hero)</strong>
</p><p>Suddenly, the Armor rig gave a loud ring and metal plating shifted from it across Applejack’s body. “Wha- What’s happenin’?!” she asked in fear; she had no idea what was going on, but she and the others soon found out.</p><p>The metal spread until it encompassed her entire body, even her hair, and her Stetson hat. At first, it was plain silver but it suddenly took on the coloration of her body and clothes; her face and arms turned bright orange, while her shoulder-plates and upper torso changed to emulate the green and white of her shirt with a bright red apple on her collarbone where her geode once sat, her waist turned the same brown as her belt and her thighs turned denim-blue while her shins and feet turned brown like her boots. Her hair resembled steel cable which swiftly turned blonde as her now metallic hat turned to brown steel.</p><p>Then something really strange happened; Applejack’s now metallic muscles tensed and her body started to grow until she was the same size as Trailbreaker. Then and only then did her optics open, revealing blue orbs with green centers glancing around in confusion, especially when she saw her eyes were on the same level as Trailbreaker’s. “What in tarnation?” Then she looked at her hands and was amazed; she was a bot. And she felt even stronger than before.</p><p>
  <strong>(Cut it)</strong>
</p><p>Swindle just smirked and raised his now arm-mounted cannon. “An organic in Spark-Shift Armor isn’t gonna make any difference,” he smirked. “Get ‘em.” His team quickly charged toward the Autobots weapons ready.</p><p>Applejack smirked as she dashed into the way and reared back for a punch, and when she swung it into Breakdown’s chestplate, it caved the metal in at least two feet and sent him flying back, coughing up liquid Energon as he tumbled into the others behind him, knocking them all down.</p><p>Applejack was in awe of her own strength as she looked at her fist, smirking as she looked at the Decepticons trying to pull themselves up. “An’ there’s more where that came from, pardner,” she smirked.</p><p>Swindle just shook his head. “I don’t get paid enough for this slag. Decepticons, we’re leaving,” he ordered and turned on his com-unit. “Swindle to <em>Nemesis</em>; Blast Off, the Autobots have a secret weapon we weren’t briefed on. Send the GroundBridge, now! And tell Flatline to get sickbay ready; Breakdown’s dangerously wounded!” On that order, the same green vortex that sent the Decepticons out opened behind them.</p><p>“No! I will not leave without Arcee’s head!” Flamewar snarled, raising a large bow-like construct.</p><p>“Oh, so you wanna go next, huh? Well, if ya insist.” Applejack smirked at her. She glanced up at her hat and saw an edge-like shine. Knowing exactly what to do, she grabbed her hat off her head and tossed it into a powerful spin, sending it slashing clean through the shaft of Flamewar’s bow, splitting one arm off as the hat flew right back to Applejack’s hand, at which point she slapped it back onto her head.</p><p>At this display, Flamewar simply glanced between her broken bow and the human-bot who had just broken it. “On second thought…” She swiftly grabbed up her broken bow, transformed back to bike-mode, and peeled through the vortex faster than anyone could react.</p><p>The other Decepticons carefully carried Breakdown through as Swindle aimed his cannon at the Autobots to try and threaten them. “This isn’t over! Not by a long shot!” he assured as he disappeared through the vortex before it closed.</p><p>Once they were gone, Applejack relaxed and simply looked down at her robotic hands. “This… this is crazy,” she remarked.</p><p>“You can say that again.” Bumblebee nodded. “Who knew faith in your survival after a crazy stunt like that would be enough to activate your Spark-Shift Armor?”</p><p>“Not faith. Honesty.” Sunset realized, only drawing confused looks from the Autobots. “We’ll explain at the Ark; I think the crew is going to want to see this.”</p><p>“Agreed.” Trailbreaker nodded and transformed. “AJ, can you change back to human form?”</p><p>“I don’t even know how I changed into <em>this</em> form.” Applejack brought up, gesturing to her metallic body.</p><p>“Hm. Alright, plan B.” Trailbreaker shrugged. “Hope you’re okay with ridin’ on my roof.”</p><p>“Sure. Let’s go.” Applejack shrugged as she mounted the large truck, which the other girls found kinda funny. Still, they all saddled up with their partners and started the drive back to the Ark.</p><p>“Curbside team to Ark; we’re heading home with something of a surprise,” Bumblebee reported over the coms. “Have Ratchet and Wheeljack meet us in the medical bay.” They were going to need the help.</p><p>But not as much as the Decepticons when they reached the medical bay on the <em>Nemesis</em>, where Breakdown was quickly attended to by Knock Out and Flatline; a dark Decepticon with an arsenal of almost medieval medical instruments and a nearly crazed look in his optics. The two were just setting to work when Starscream, Barricade, and Megatron entered the medical bay. “How is our patient, doctor?” Starscream smirked.</p><p>“He would’ve been much nearer the scrapyard had he not been returned here in time.” Flatline assured. “Massive internal hemorrhaging, near-total skeletal failure, and a massive concussion. He’ll have to stay here for at least the next five days while we conduct repairs.”</p><p>“The Autobots did <em>this</em>?!” Megatron asked in anger.</p><p>“Not the Autobots themselves, Lord Megatron.” Knock Out assured. “It was one of their organic pets, in Spark-Shift Armor.”</p><p>“What?! That’s impossible! Organics cannot use Spark-Shift Armor; they have no Sparks!” Starscream reminded.</p><p>“Yeah? Tell that to Breakdown.” Wildrider brought up, pointing at the bot on the medical bed. “I’d almost believe Devastator stepped on him if I hadn’t seen it with my own optics.”</p><p>Barricade was curious when he heard that. “Swindle, did you capture an image of this organic?”</p><p>“Got one right here, Barricade.” Swindle showed a small hologram of Applejack’s new Cyber-form just before she punched Breakdown.</p><p>“That’s her, Lord Megatron.” Barricade brought up. “That’s the organic that damaged me.”</p><p>“And now she wears Cybertronian metal.” Megatron’s optics narrowed as he realized what else this meant. “And has access to part of the map to the AllSpark.”</p><p>Swindle smirked as he deactivated the hologram. “Well, either way, I’m sure Onslaught will agree with me when I say that going after lifeforms with the power to do this…” he pointed at Breakdown. “Is gonna cost extra. I’ll tell the boss to negotiate for a raise.” With that, he stepped out toward the door.</p><p>But Megatron had an idea. “Hold.” That order made Swindle stop for a second as he looked back at the large Decepticon warlord. “You said there was only one organic in this armor?”</p><p>“Yeah, why?” asked Swindle. The smirk on Megatron’s face said it all as Swindle smirked right back, knowing exactly what he was getting at. “I’ll talk to Onslaught, but you’re still gonna have to talk to him about increasing our pay.” The girls had no idea what was coming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Study</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crew still on the Ark was a bit surprised to hear that the team was returning so suddenly, but still obliged Bumblebee’s request and made the ship ready. When the team arrived, Red Alert and Sideswipe were the first to see what it was all about and be awed by Applejack’s bot-mode… and the seated Sideswipe was the first to burst out laughing at Trailbreaker and Applejack’s expense. “Yeah-yeah-yeah, yuck it up.” Everyone could tell that Trailbreaker was rolling his eyes at this, even in vehicle-mode.</p><p>Sideswipe was obviously following his instructions as he just kept right-on laughing as Applejack climbed off Trailbreaker and let him transform. “You might wanna quiet down now, sugarcube. ‘Less you want a first-hand taste of what Ah gave that blue fella.”</p><p>“‘Blue’?” Red Alert asked in confusion.</p><p>The other Autobots transformed and walked over as their passengers had already disembarked. “Breakdown.” Bumblebee explained quickly. “Honestly, if she’d hit him any harder, I think she might’ve knocked his Spark-chamber out through his back.”</p><p>Sideswipe gave an impressed whistle and stood up with his hands raised in surrender. “Okay, point taken.” he relented. “Cmon, Ratchet and Wheeljack are waiting for you in sickbay with Optimus. They’re gonna wanna see this.” With that, Sideswipe led the girls down the ship’s corridors toward sickbay. All the way there, Applejack’s bot-mode drew awed glances from the other Autobots, all obviously amazed to see Applejack in a Cybertronian form.</p><p>When they reached sickbay, they saw similar expressions on the faces of Wheeljack and Ratchet, while Optimus appeared to show a sort of stoic awe, almost typical of him. “By the AllSpark…” he remarked.</p><p>“Ah don’t entirely understand it either.” Applejack shrugged. “It just happened fer no reason.”</p><p>“There’s a reason for everything, Applejack,” Sunset argued. “And this is no different; the Armor didn’t activate until <em>after</em> you were true to your word. Then it locked onto your Geode, and the Geodes are basically this world’s equivalent of the Elements of Harmony. And yours is the Element of Honesty.”</p><p>Optimus nodded; he remembered Sunset’s explanation of how the Elements operated when she told the Autobots exactly what had happened in Canterlot City recently. “And Honesty is one of the essential attributes of a great leader.”</p><p>That just confused the girls as they looked at Optimus. “Wait, does that mean that when we find the guys to wear the other Armor, AJ’s gonna be their leader?” Rainbow asked, almost in irritation.</p><p>“No, it means you girls are gonna be the ones to wear the Armor,” Wheeljack assured, only confusing the girls more.</p><p>“How do you know that?” asked Sunset.</p><p>Optimus stepped forward to answer this question. “Because when Solus Prime created the Armor, she utilized the energy of one of Cybertron’s most sacred relics.” He reached up to his chestplate and parted the two glass-panes that formed his vehicle-mode’s windshield, revealing a large gold and silver construct in his chest, glowing blue. “The Matrix of Leadership; a reliquary handed down from our creator Primus to determine those worthy of the mantle of Prime; leader of the Cybertronian people.”</p><p>“Whoa.” Twilight and Sunset were more than awed by the sight of the Matrix, and the explanation of its origin.</p><p>“And the Elements of Harmony are all aspects of someone worthy of the Matrix?” Sunset asked finally.</p><p>“Indeed, Sunset.” Optimus nodded, looking at each of the girls in turn. “A true Prime must be one who is kind, charitable, loyal, sympathetic, mindful of emotion, brings others together, and of course honest.”</p><p>Applejack smiled as he finished on her before she looked at Wheeljack. “Well, guess now’s the time to ask; how do I turn this thing off?”</p><p>“I’m not really sure.” Wheeljack shrugged. “I would say tell some sort of lie, but I don’t think that’d work.”</p><p>“Maybe there’s some sort of obvious button we’re missing or something,” Rainbow suggested.</p><p>Applejack looked over her armor and her eyes locked onto the apple-emblem on her collar-bone. “Huh. Now, what do ya bet…?”</p><p>“Probably.” Ratchet shrugged. “But before you try it, I want to run a bio-scan. See if I can find out what happens to your human body inside this thing; how you can control it and things like that.”</p><p>Applejack shrugged. “Guess that’s fair. Let’s do it, Doc.” She simply hopped up onto a surgical table nearby and laid down.</p><p>Once she was in position, Ratchet activated a small scanning device on the side of the table, analyzing her complete physical construction. Wheeljack looked over the analysis and was surprised by something. “Huh. Didn’t expect to see that.”</p><p>“See what?” Ratchet asked as he looked at the analysis himself, his eyes popping when he saw what Wheeljack was talking about. “Huh. You’re right; that is a surprise. How’s this even possible?”</p><p>“What’re you two talkin’ about?” Applejack asked.</p><p>“Well, we figured your bot-form wouldn’t have a Cybertronian digestive system, or at the very least, a very rudimentary one. And we were right about that; at a guess, I’d say the only thing your bot-form would be able to safely ingest would be Energon.” Ratchet shrugged. “What we weren’t expecting was this.” He turned the monitor to Applejack and the girls showing what looked like a Cybertronian anatomy model created from Applejack, focused in on her hips.</p><p>And highlighted on the screen was a very specific and familiar structure. “Please tell me that’s not what I think it is,” Sunset said in genuine concern.</p><p>“Looks like it.” Ratchet nodded. “That’s a Cybertronian reproductive system.”</p><p>Applejack couldn’t help but blush at that, her faceplate suddenly turning blue from the Energon. Twilight however was very intrigued. “How’s this even possible?”</p><p>“Best guess?” Wheeljack shrugged. “The Armor scanned Applejack’s genetic makeup and created cyber-ova with Cyber-Nucleic Acid coded to approximate the original composition. I’d say it did well, all things considered.”</p><p>“Well, long as no one tries anythin’ funny while I’m with ya fellers, I’m happy.” Applejack assured.</p><p>“Don’t worry, kid; I think you’re safe on that front.” Ratchet assured. “But while we’re on this topic, I just wanna pan up for a second and…” The image stopped at Applejack’s breasts and Ratchet nodded, his hunch confirmed. “Yup. Look at that; Energo-mammary synthesizers.”</p><p>“Huh. This armor doesn’t miss a trick.” Wheeljack nodded. But then he noticed something behind the breast-area. “Wait, what’s that in the Spark-Chamber?”</p><p>Ratchet saw it too and was intrigued. Quickly, he enhanced the feed and was rather surprised by what he saw. “Huh. Well, that explains a lot.” It appeared to be Applejack’s human body held in a strange set of restraints and life-support tech with a strange cable-like device latched to the back of her head, reaching up her bot-form’s neck to her head. “Looks like your human body's in the Spark-Chamber, and your nervous systems are linked.”</p><p>“What’s that mean?” asked Rainbow.</p><p>“It means that any sensory feeling sustained in her bot-form is transitioned to her organic body,” Wheeljack explained. “Pain, pleasure, that sort of thing. If she got shot or stabbed in bot-mode, her human body would feel that same pain.”</p><p>“Well, that sounds thoroughly unpleasant.” Rarity shrugged.</p><p>“War is always unpleasant, Rarity.” Optimus brought up. “And it is that unpleasantness that has brought the Autobots great medics like Ratchet.”</p><p>Ratchet smiled, simply deactivating the display and allowing Applejack to stand up. “You always were a flatterer, Optimus,” he smirked. “I guess that’s one of the things-” He stopped there, as if he knew what he said next might not be appropriate, and quickly cleared his throat. “Sorry Optimus.”</p><p>“It is fine, Ratchet,” Optimus assured, simply walking out of sickbay.</p><p>“Yeah, looks fine,” Wheeljack muttered under his breath.</p><p>“What was that all about?” asked Sunset.</p><p>“It’s a long complicated story, Sunset.” Ratchet assured. “And not ours to tell. If you wanna know the details, I’d suggest you ask Optimus. Later, of course.”</p><p>Applejack simply nodded and reached up to the apple-button on her chest… before she noticed something on her wrist. “What’n tarnation? What’s this doohickey?”</p><p>“‘Doohickey’?” Wheeljack seemed intrigued as he looked at her wrist and was amazed by the silver band he saw. “This is no ordinary doohickey; this is a wearable Cybertronian data-drive. There’s only one person who could’ve built this kind of tech into the Armor.”</p><p>“Alpha Trion.” Twilight realized. “It must contain part of the map to the AllSpark.”</p><p>“Only thing it <em>could</em> be. Ratchet, get me a computer-interface cable.” Wheeljack’s order was quickly followed and the cable was linked between the drive on Applejack’s wrist and the ship’s computer. “Teletraan-1, copy all data on this drive to the Ark’s navigational computer-bank.” Teletraan quickly obliged as the system beeped and flickered for a good few seconds. Once done, Wheeljack unplugged Applejack’s drive from the system and opened up the navigational database. But what he saw confused him. “Hmm. Maybe you should take a look, Twilight; it may just be because I don’t know this planet all that well, but I can’t headlight or tailpipe of this data.”</p><p>Twilight climbed up to the computer screen and looked at the data, finding that it displayed a fragmented 3D model of the Earth. “It must take all seven components of the map to get a precise read.” she theorized.</p><p>“Then we have to figure out how you girls can activate the rest of the Armor units. Fast.” Ratchet was more than right; if they were to beat the Decepticons in the race to the AllSpark, they would have to act fast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Full Combat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Much like the Autobots themselves, the girls had agreed to keep Applejack’s new Armor and abilities secret, leaving her to ride with Trailbreaker to keep up appearances. Wheeljack had been working feverishly to try and figure out how to unlock the rest of the map without relying on the other Armor units, but predictably he wasn’t having much luck.</p><p>At the end of the day, Sunset was just heading out of the school as she looked over her own Armor unit, flipping it like a coin. She knew she was right about the Geodes representing the Elements of Harmony in this world, but one thing didn’t make any sense; in all her readings, she’d only ever heard of <em>six</em> Elements, so the question on her mind was how could her Element – which she’d always considered to be the Element of Empathy – exist in either world? And if it did, how could it possibly activate her Armor?</p><p>She ran out of time to contemplate that as she left the school, where she found the other girls and their bots waiting. With little trouble, she jumped into Bumblebee and he revved up, rather quickly from Sunset’s perspective. “Whoa. What’s the matter, Bee?”</p><p>“I just heard from Jetfire; he’s been observing some pretty strange Decepticon movements since that ‘brawl’ outside town the other day.” Bumblebee explained. “He thinks he might’ve found a Decepticon Energon mine.”</p><p>“Energon? On Earth?” Sunset was reasonably surprised to hear this as the girls all drove off toward the Ark.</p><p>It was then that Wheeljack came in over the coms. “<em>Ratchet and I have run studies, and they’ve shown that Energon is a naturally occurring phenomenon across the universe, unlike in the old days when we thought Energon could only be found on planets similar to Cybertron. The Decepticons have set up several mining operations across Earth to extract as much Energon as they can. We Autobots, on the other hand – given our limited workforce and no access to any mines – have been forced to make do with the bare minimum of Energon reserves.</em>”</p><p>“So we’re raiding a mine? Awesome.” Rainbow grinned.</p><p>“No, <em>we’re</em> raiding the mine; <em>you’re</em> staying on the Ark.” Cliffjumper corrected. “Prowl’s orders.”</p><p>“Ah, what Prowl doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Rainbow was swiftly corrected when she heard a police siren blare behind Cliffjumper. When she looked out the window, she saw a very familiar black and white 2010 Ford Taurus police interceptor roar up alongside… with a familiar red symbol on the hood and a very familiar person behind the wheel. Who then reached down to his CB.</p><p>Which connected to Cliffjumper’s com-unit. “<em>You’d have to get up early in the morning to even try and pull a fast one on me, kid. And even then, you wouldn’t succeed.</em>” With that, Prowl drove on ahead of the group, leaving a stunned Rainbow in her Challenger.</p><p>And she wasn’t the only one surprised. “How did he do that?” Sunset asked genuinely, pointing behind the convoy.</p><p>“He’s a cop-car; he has patrols.” Bumblebee shrugged. And that was the last thing stated before the Autobots arrived back on the Ark, once again welcomed by Red Alert’s jitters and Ratchet’s pleasant bedside manner.</p><p>The girls were relieved when they saw Optimus arrive in the hangar. “Autobots, Jetfire has uncovered the possible location of a Decepticon Energon mine.” he briefed. “We cannot allow this chance to bolster our holdings to slip from our grasp. Ironhide, you will lead the assault.”</p><p>“I hear ya, Prime.” Ironhide nodded as he stepped forward. “Alright Autobots, let’s go to work. Jazz, Cliffjumper, Trailbreaker, and Smokescreen, let’s roll.”</p><p>“You got it.” Jazz smirked, looking over at Smokescreen. “Hey Smokey, you wanna bring your bumper-buddy?”</p><p>Bumblebee and Bluestreak laughed like crazy when Jazz said that, while Smokescreen and Lifeline just looked embarrassed. “Wha- Dude! I told you not to say that in front of Optimus!”</p><p>“I doubt bringin’ a distraction on this mission would be a good idea.” Ironhide scowled.</p><p>“How about a field medic?” Lifeline brought up, raising her eyebrow as well as her medkit.</p><p>“Ya never know when one of us might get hurt.” Jazz brought that up.</p><p>Ironhide glanced at Ratchet, who just shrugged in response, leaving the old bucket to sigh as he looked back to Lifeline. “Alright, alright. Just make sure you’re focused on medicine…” He smirked here. “And not your ‘bumper-buddy’.”</p><p>Now Wheeljack and Cliffjumper were laughing along with the others, leaving the bots in question embarrassed and the girls confused. “I don’t get it; what does ‘bumper-buddy’ mean?” Sunset asked seriously.</p><p>“I think I have a hunch,” Rainbow smirked, wiggling her eyebrows knowingly.</p><p>“Ohhhh…!- I still don’t get it.” Pinkie remarked, only resulting in Rainbow facepalming.</p><p>Trailbreaker smirked as he looked at the girls. “That reminds me; why not bring along our ‘secret weapon’?” He pointed at Applejack, letting the others know exactly who he was talking about.</p><p>“<em>Thoroughly</em> out of the question.” Prowl countered instantly. “We’re trying to keep Megatron <em>away</em> from the AllSpark, remember? If she’s taken prisoner, the Decepticons will have access to her fragment of the map.”</p><p>“Ah can take care of myself just fine, sheriff.” Applejack proved this by swiftly activating her Armor with a simple click, as it was now locked around her Geode. Once clicked, the Armor formed around her via simple shifting of plates, allowing her to step off the console to the ground as she switched to bot-mode. “Especially with this.”</p><p>Tracks smiled. “I’d suggest not arguing with her, Prowl. You heard what she did to Barricade <em>without</em> that Armor.”</p><p>Prowl sighed. “Alright, fine. Just make sure the Decepticons don’t see your data-drive.”</p><p>“Piece of cake.” Applejack smirked, though she wasn’t expecting a small, armored cuff to form around the drive. But it wasn’t unwelcome either. “See? Outta sight, outta mind.”</p><p>“Very well. Applejack will accompany the away-team to the mine.” Optimus nodded.</p><p>“Seriously? AJ gets to raid a mine, but we don’t?” Rainbow asked indignantly.</p><p>Ironhide ignored her and turned to Applejack. “I suppose we could use the extra hands to carry any Energon we get away with.” He turned up to Optimus. “But she’s gonna need an alt-mode before she goes anywhere with us.”</p><p>“Agreed. Applejack, you have your choice of any vehicle in Teletraan’s database. Prepare to scan.” On Optimus’ order, Teletraan brought up a large variety of human vehicles on the screen.</p><p>Applejack cycled through various vehicles until her optics locked onto a 2016 Dodge Power Wagon with raised suspension and decided that she would take it… as soon as she figured out how. She tried to focus on the image of herself as that truck, and as it turned out, that was what it took as two strange green beams shot from her optics and scanned the vehicle data on the screen, loading it into her system.</p><p>Then things started getting really crazy as her bot-mode’s armor suddenly took on the appearance of various parts of the truck, including halves of the grille shifting into her breastplate and headlights on her shoulder-plates. “Whoa, nelly.”</p><p>Trailbreaker raised an eyebrow as he looked her over, giving a low whistle at her new appearance. “Not bad. Heavy-duty; I like it.”</p><p>“Keep it under the armor, Trailbreaker,” Ironhide ordered. “Wheeljack, open the GroundBridge.”</p><p>“Comin’ up,” Wheeljack noted, pressing a specific button on the console. On the order, a large panel in the ceiling opened and allowed a large ring-like construct to slowly swing down until it was right in front of the team.</p><p>“Whoa. What is that thing?” asked Rainbow in awe.</p><p>“That, my dear, is a GroundBridge.” Wheeljack smiled as he flipped a large switch, opening a large green vortex inside the ring. “Basically a scaled-down form of Cybertronian SpaceBridge transportation technology, granting the capability for us to move from here to anywhere else on the face of the planet.”</p><p>“And now, we’re gonna use it to get to that mine in time,” Ironhide assured. “Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!” On that order, his entire team switched to their vehicle-modes, including Applejack, which surprised her since this was the first time she’d ever done this.</p><p>It surprised her even more when she found she was in the driver’s seat of a fairly normal-seeming truck. Still, she quickly followed the white Porsche Panamera with blue and red racing stripes down the middle in front of her that transformed from Jazz in driving through the GroundBridge.</p><p>And to say it shook her up was an understatement; it felt as if her entire skeleton had been fitted with miniature vibrational motors, which seriously hurt for a few seconds before they calmed down and she was able to transform back to bot-mode, letting her hat jump up from her truck-bed onto her head. And around her was an impressive display; massive blue crystals jutting from the earthy walls of the cavern. “Whoa, nelly.”</p><p>“You said it, kid,” Ironhide remarked. “Looks like the ‘Cons have been drillin’ here for a while.”</p><p>“Man, are they gonna be ticked when we take this place for ourselves,” Trailbreaker smirked.</p><p>“You want my Energon, Autobots? You’re more than welcome to take it. If you can.” The team looked up and saw the source of that voice was none other than Starscream himself on a higher level of the cavern.</p><p>“Well, if it ain’t Ol’ Screamer,” Ironhide smirked, raising a blaster that resembled a sawed-off double-barrel. “What’d ya do to piss off Megatron this time?”</p><p>“Silence, you old fool!” Starscream snarled. “Lord Megatron positioned me here to oversee your deaths because he trusts me so.”</p><p>“Whatever helps you recharge at night, Starscream.” Smokescreen smirked, suddenly flipping a large cannon-like weapon out of his back and onto his shoulders, aimed right at the Decepticon before two rockets fired from it and flew toward him… before they were suddenly exploded in the air just short of Starscream, letting out a small cloud of smoke. “Well, that wasn’t supposed to happen.”</p><p>“Yes, it was.” That voice came from behind a rock nearby, revealed to be a very familiar Humvee-bot.</p><p>Trailbreaker scowled. “Swindle.” And not just him; Blast Off was there as well, and a large green bot with a tank barrel on his back, a gray bot with helicopter blades, and a large blue bot with two huge cannons on his back.</p><p>Jazz addressed the largest of them, clearly the commander. “What’re you doin’ here, Onslaught? I thought you and your team were paid too well to guard mines.”</p><p>“We’re not here on sentry duty, Autobot.” Onslaught countered. “We’re here to crush you. Combaticons, obliterate!” On that order, all of Onslaught’s men raised large blasters and opened fire, only hitting the large blue barrier Trailbreaker emitted from his hands as the Autobots dove for cover.</p><p>“Alright, two can play at this game.” Ironhide snarled from behind cover. “Return fire!” On that order, all the Autobots but Applejack and Lifeline started shooting back at the Combaticons, most of their blasts only missing or reflecting off small overshields.</p><p>Applejack just smirked. “Alright, time to have some fun.” She cracked her large metallic knuckles and dashed toward them, her hair suddenly condensing into a battle-helmet as she charged.</p><p>“Oh scrap. Onslaught, that’s her!” Swindle called in concern, pointing at her.</p><p>“Then it’s time to stop holding back.” Onslaught smirked, causing his back-mounted cannons to lock next to his head, firing large blasts at Applejack, swiftly knocking her back a few yards. “I’ll admit I was impressed by what you did to Breakdown. Wildrider said it was like a Combiner stepped on him.”</p><p>“Well?” Applejack asked seriously.</p><p>“Well, if you’re supposedly as strong as a Combiner, then why not test yourself against one?” Onslaught smirked. “Combaticons, Combine!”</p><p>On that order, Onslaught’s soldiers all put away their weapons. Swindle and the tank-bot charged forward, jumping before transforming mid-air and deploying large constructs from their rear ends which they landed on, confusing Applejack. “Are those… feet?”</p><p>It only got weirder when Onslaught jumped up onto his soldiers, folding his arms and head away in favor of a large tan chestplate, allowing Blast Off and the copter-bot to jump, transform and lock into the large bot’s shoulders before a large silver head deployed out of the top of the whole construct. “Bruticus, armed for battle!” this new bot roared as it attacked.</p><p>“Aw scrap, we weren’t countin’ on this!” Jazz remarked.</p><p>“No, we were not.” Ironhide nodded. “Grab as much Energon as you can and get ready to run. Wheeljack, we need a GroundBridge. AJ, fall back; we’re outta here!”</p><p>“Don’t gotta tell me twice!” Applejack nodded and dashed around Bruticus, dodging massive punches and blasts into the ground… until she had an idea. “Hey fellas, over here!” She leaped into the air, surprised by the altitude she got from her new leg-servos. But her plan worked perfectly; Bruticus’ cannons locked onto Applejack and fired, but she started falling just as the blasts approached… and flew toward Starscream.</p><p>“What?! No!” he yelled and ran for his life, only to be blown into a wall by the blast, cracking the stone with his face.</p><p>Applejack laughed happily as she tossed her hat over to a large crystal, slashing a large chunk of Energon off and sending it falling to the ground. As soon as she grabbed her hat, she picked up the large crystal in her hands and ran toward the GroundBridge vortex, delivering a quick backhand to Swindle on her way past, knocking Bruticus apart before she transformed to truck-mode. “All set; let’s roll!”</p><p>“Not just yet.” Smokescreen smirked, holding a large detonator. “If we can’t have this Energon, then neither can the Decepticons. Fire in the hole!” Pressing the button on the detonator, several small red lights appeared on numerous Energon crystals around the cavern, beeping loudly… which in-turn revealed them to be bombs.</p><p>“Good call, Smokey. Autobots, return to base!” Ironhide ordered and everyone quickly transformed, driving through the vortex.</p><p>Starscream was naturally terrified at the sight of the bombs all around him. “Soundwave, get me a GroundBridge!” he ordered onto his com. “Combaticons, retreat!” Onslaught and his team separated and did as they were ordered, racing through their own vortex back to the <em>Nemesis</em>, just as the bombs went off, triggering a massive blue explosion out the top of the mine, like a huge volcanic explosion.</p><p>Thankfully, the team was spared this madness as they returned to the Ark and closed the GroundBridge behind them just in time. “Yee-hoo! Man, that was fun!” Applejack laughed as she transformed, grabbing her crystal under her arm.</p><p>“Ho-ho! And you brought back quite the score, I see.” Wheeljack smirked, looking at the Energon the team had brought with great interest. “Blue, Bee, help me get it to the refinery. This stuff oughtta keep us running for months.” Bluestreak and Bumblebee quickly did as they were told, grabbing the crystals from the team and walking down the ship’s hallway with Wheeljack.</p><p>“I gotta hand it to ya Trailbreaker, you really made a good call bringin’ this kid in on the mission,” Ironhide smirked, patting his dark-armored friend on the back.</p><p>“I am inclined to agree, Ironhide.” Optimus nodded. “Applejack, while your safety and that of your friends will always be our first priority, we would welcome any aid you may provide.” Applejack smiled at that as Optimus turned to the other girls. “And I extend that same offer to all of you, present and future. Any aid you may make to our cause, we will gladly accept.”</p><p>“Thank you, Optimus.” Twilight nodded happily. “We’d be glad to help in any way we can.”</p><p>“Why not start in town? We can introduce you around the school.” Pinkie smiled jovially.</p><p>Prowl just raised an eyebrow. “Exactly what part of ‘Robots in Disguise’ do you not understand?” he reminded.</p><p>Rainbow rolled her eyes in response as Applejack reverted to human-form and climbed onto the console. “Buddy, we’ve dealt with mind-controlling Sirens, a ridiculously competitive rival school, a forest-monster, a thief turned fame-hungry giant with a magic mirror, a memory-erasing rock, getting trapped by a crazy social media mogul, a time-loop caused by two perfection-obsessed pop stars – apparently-”</p><p>“I swear that <em>did</em> actually happen,” Sunset assured; she still remembered the insanity that was the PostCrush reunion concert.</p><p>“Hey, I believe you; I’m still allowed to rag on stuff I believe, right?” Rainbow countered, turning back up to the apparently disturbed Prowl. “And as if all that wasn’t already enough, these two turned into full-on magic she-demons who tried to take over and/or destroy two different worlds!” She pointed over at Twilight and Sunset, before realizing her words. “Uh, no offense.”</p><p>The two simply smirked. “None taken.” they jinxed.</p><p>Prowl just blinked in shock, as did several of the other Autobots. “Yeah, and if the entire town can see stuff like <em>that</em> and be cool, I don’t think you guys have anything to worry about.” Rainbow finished.</p><p>Prowl was still a bit awed and cleared his metallic throat. “Well uh, you present a… <em>very</em> strong argument.” He resumed his composure as he looked at her. “But I stand by my decision; the rest of humanity isn’t ready to know about us yet.”</p><p>“I am afraid I must agree with Prowl.” Optimus nodded. “While I welcome the aid of humanity, I know they are not yet prepared to know of our existence.”</p><p>“Understood, Optimus.” Twilight nodded. “We’ll keep your existence secret until you think you’re ready.” Optimus nodded in response as the girls left with their partners, blissfully unaware of what would happen soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. War-Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you mean to tell me… that in addition to failing to destroy the Autobots’ human Pretender pet… we lost one of our most prosperous Energon mines?!” Megatron’s rage was palpable from his soldiers assembled on the bridge.</p><p>“We beg forgiveness, Lord Megatron.” Onslaught knelt before his master, followed by his soldiers. “We were obviously underprepared to deal with this human.”</p><p>“Obviously.” Megatron nodded, turning to Starscream who recoiled in fear at the attention. “And I believe it was <em>your</em> assignment to ensure that the Combaticons <em>were</em> prepared, was it not, Starscream?”</p><p>“I- I too beg forgiveness, Master.” Starscream knelt in terror, cringing from his injuries. “I was unaware the Autobots would locate the mine, nor that they would send their newest weapon.”</p><p>“Hardly an excuse, Starscream.” Megatron reminded. “Now we are yet further from the AllSpark with nothing to show for our efforts.”</p><p>The copter-bot smirked at this. “I wouldn’t necessarily say that Lord Megatron.”</p><p>“Oh? And what exactly makes you say that Vortex?”</p><p>Vortex stood with a twisted smile as he pulled up a holographic data display. “I ran a scan of the mine’s environment and found something rather interesting; a data frequency, consistent with ancient Cybertronian technology.”</p><p>“Such as that forged by Solus Prime.” Megatron understood. “The child’s Armor.”</p><p>“And the map within it, no doubt.” Vortex smiled madly.</p><p>“Then all is not yet lost, my liege.” Starscream nodded. “We need simply locate the source of this frequency and launch a calculated assault to claim what is ours.”</p><p>“An inspired plan, Starscream. But one you will not enact.” This frightened Starscream more than a bit. “I feel you have failed me enough over these last several solar cycles. I will lead this assault myself, with you at my side so I can keep an eye on you.”</p><p>“As you wish, Master.” Starscream bowed, silently disliking this plan very much.</p><p>Megatron could see that, but thought little of it, simply turning instead to his communications chief. “Soundwave, isolate any available sources of this frequency.”</p><p>Soundwave did exactly that, swiftly finding success. “Seven sources isolated,” he reported. “Each one emanates identical frequency.”</p><p>“Good. Give us the location, and we will lay waste to them at once.” Megatron smiled.</p><p>“Negative. Frequency hubs scattered.” Soundwave reported. “Suggest they be allowed to converge before attack.”</p><p>Megatron didn’t seem overly enthusiastic at this idea but sighed. “Very well. Send your Mini-Cons to maintain surveillance and inform us of their convergence.”</p><p>“Affirmative. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, eject.” He pressed a button on his shoulder and his chest opened, revealing a small compartment filled with large objects that looked like massive memory sticks; one red, one gold. They both launched from his chest and transformed; the red into a robotic falcon, and the gold into a robotic vulture, both of which hovered in front of him. “Operation: Observation.” Both bird-bots nodded at this and flew away, to do their duties.</p><p>“Starscream, prepare your Seekers for the attack,” Megatron ordered.</p><p>“As you command, Lord Megatron.” Starscream nodded and left the bridge, met by his brothers.</p><p>“I suppose our Lord wished to remind you of your failures?” Skywarp smirked.</p><p>“Shut up and walk, fool,” Starscream ordered. “Our master has located the Armors containing the map, and we are to be ready to claim them. Ready the Seekers for battle.”</p><p>"Yes, Commander." Skywarp and Thundercracker saluted as they left their brother, who simply chuckled to himself.</p><p>“Once I possess the power of the AllSpark, Megatron will fall before me and the Decepticons will be mine to rule.” Lofty aspirations from such a small Con, but he intended to make good on them, by hook or by crook.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Siege</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday; the favorite day of the week for high school students, especially those with giant alien robots as babysitters. That was at the forefront of her thinking as Sunset pulled up to the front of the school in Bumblebee. She smiled as she climbed out and saw the other girls there waiting for her. “Hey, SunShim!” Rainbow grinned.</p><p>“Hey Dash, whassup?” Sunset smiled, high-fiving her friends as they all walked up toward the door. Call her crazy, but since meeting the Autobots, she thought this might’ve been the simplest new day in a while.</p><p>Of course, if she’d looked up and seen the giant robotic birds circling above the school too high for their Autobot chaperones to see, she might’ve thought differently. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw had been circling the town to keep watch of the girls since the previous day, and transmitting their feed straight to Soundwave. “Lord Megatron, all Spark-Shift Armor units have converged. Transmitting coordinates.”</p><p>“Excellent, Soundwave.” the dark lord nodded as he turned to Starscream and his squadron of similarly built air-fighters. “Decepticons, today we come one step closer to claiming the AllSpark and remaking our homeworld! Now, Take Flight and Conquer!” On that order, Megatron quickly took to the air with large rocket boosters on his feet, followed by Starscream and his entire air-wing of soldiers, each and every one transforming into an F-15 Eagle as they flew from the warship toward the school.</p><p>Sunset and the girls had just walked into their first class of the day when her phone started ringing. When she checked it, she was confused to see Jetfire’s name on her Caller ID. “Since when could the ‘Bots access our phones?” she asked.</p><p>“Since Wheeljack and I secretly patched the com system to them,” Twilight smirked.</p><p>Sunset smirked right back; she should’ve known Twilight would do something like that. Quickly, she answered her phone. “What’s up, Jetfire?”</p><p>“<em>We’re detecting a large collection of Decepticon bio-signatures heading toward your position.</em>” the jet answered. “<em>Where are you right now?</em>”</p><p>“At school. Why are they heading toward us?”</p><p>“<em>Isn’t it obvious? They want the map, and they’ll blow up the city to get it.</em>” The girls went silent when they heard that. “<em>I’m advising Optimus that we scramble all available units as a precaution and try to cut them off, but just in case we aren’t enough, Bumblebee and the others are your school’s last line of defense, so stay close to them. Till All Are One. Jetfire out.</em>” With that, he disconnected which prompted Sunset to put her phone away and check the classroom’s clock.</p><p>“We’ve got a few minutes before class starts. Cmon, let’s go see what’s going on.” The others all agreed and dashed to the school’s front door… where they saw their partners now parked closer to the front of the building.</p><p>“What’s goin’ on, Cliff?” asked Rainbow.</p><p>“Not sure, but if I were you, I’d stay down,” Cliffjumper advised.</p><p>All the girls quickly followed their instructions as they saw the large silhouette of the Decepticon armada approaching the city. Except for Pinkie; she was standing up trying to get a good angle with her phone. “Ooh! Who’s that guy?”</p><p>Sunset was confused as to who she meant… until Tracks opened a small spy-cam from his wing-mirror and focused in on the shape Pinkie was looking at, projecting what he saw on the mirror itself. And what he showed the girls terrified them. “Is that… Megatron?” Rarity was terrified by how correct she was; it was indeed the Decepticon warlord.</p><p>And when Twilight accounted for his distance, her next statement was filled with fear. “You never said he was so big.”</p><p>“You never said he could fly,” Rainbow added in fear.</p><p>Bumblebee smirked when he saw something flying toward the enemy armada. “There’s the cavalry.”</p><p>And sure enough, it was Jetfire; flying high over the city in his jet-mode. “Bumblebee, listen close; you and your team are the last lines of defense. Optimus is leading most of us as an assault team against Megatron; we’ll do what we can, but it’s up to you to make sure the kids are safe just in case. The others will work human evac in case they break our line, but the safety of the map is your priority.”</p><p>“<em>Roger that, Jetfire.</em>” Bee replied. “<em>Till All Are One.</em>”</p><p>“Till All Are One.” Jetfire nodded as he swooped down outside the city to meet the other Autobots – Optimus, Ironhide, Prowl, Jetfire, Jazz, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Smokescreen, and Mirage – as they continued to approach the large armada.</p><p>Once in place, they all transformed to bot-mode as Optimus looked to the sky. “Megatron! I wish to have a word!”</p><p>Megatron was simply flying above when he heard Optimus call to him. “No doubt the Prime wishes to speak of peace again,” Starscream smirked as he transformed and hovered next to his master on his own foot-boosters. “Shall I dispatch him for you, Lord Megatron?”</p><p>Megatron simply scowled down at Optimus. “I shall hear you out; three from each party!” Starscream was more than stunned by his master’s decision. “I prefer to keep you where I can see you.” He then turned to the remaining Seekers. “Skywarp!”</p><p>The black fighter quickly transformed and saluted. “Sire!”</p><p>“When I give the order, take the Seekers forth into the city,” Megatron ordered. “Destroy all that crosses your path. Starscream and I will deal with the Autobots.”</p><p>“Yes, my lord!” Skywarp nodded.</p><p>“Alone, my liege?” Starscream asked in concern. “I am sure you could easily kill Prime single-handed, but the rest would surely seek vengeance and try to kill us both. We would be horribly outmatched.”</p><p>“Which is exactly why Soundwave is standing by with a contingent of my most loyal ground-forces, ready to deploy them on my orders,” Megatron smirked. “Now, let us not keep the Prime waiting. Thundercracker, with me.” With that in mind, he, Starscream, and Thundercracker eased down toward the ground, landing a few yards away from the Autobots.</p><p>“Prowl, Jetfire, you will join me as I speak to Megatron,” Optimus ordered.</p><p>“Yes sir.” Prowl nodded, glancing over his shoulder at the others. “No one fires unless Optimus gives the word.” The other Autobots were already readying their guns, prepared to take the Seekers down.</p><p>Optimus, Prowl, and Jetfire stepped forward until they were a few steps apart from Megatron, Starscream, and Thundercracker. “Megatron, I know you seek the map to the AllSpark. But before you declare an attack, know that this city is heavily populated.”</p><p>“By organic insects, my old friend.” Megatron countered. “Hardly worth losing recharge time over the loss of a few irrelevant lifeforms such as them.”</p><p>“No life in this universe is irrelevant, Megatron.” Optimus countered. “You should know that better than anyone.”</p><p>Megatron scowled; he knew exactly what Optimus was talking about. “I advise you cut straight to your point, Optimus. Lest I will be forced to cut straight to mine.”</p><p>“Humanity is a young race, with no quarrels with either of us,” Optimus explained simply. “Allow them this chance to live, and we may restore the AllSpark to our homeworld together.”</p><p>“A promising offer, Optimus Prime.” Megatron smiled. “Though I do have a counterproposal; surrender the war and the map to the AllSpark to me peacefully, and no Autobots will be harmed.”</p><p>“As they live enslaved under your boot. I will not allow that, Megatron,” Optimus assured.</p><p>“Then I am afraid you have forced my hand.” Megatron scowled, raising his hand. “Seekers, bring me the map!”</p><p>“You heard our master! Charge!” Skywarp yelled, prompting all the Seekers to fly toward the school.</p><p>Optimus scowled as a large metal guard-plate locked into place over his mouth and an orange visor locked in front of his optics. “Autobots, open fire!” His order was swiftly followed as a massive barrage of plasma-fire shot from the ground up to the Seekers, while Optimus and Prowl began firing on Megatron and Starscream.</p><p>“Soundwave, send the ground-forces!” Megatron ordered into his coms, only moments before the vortex opened and a massive fleet of ground-based vehicles charged toward the Autobots, all transforming into Decepticons as they opened fire. “Starscream, let us join your squadron!”</p><p>“Gladly, my liege!” Starscream and his brother quickly transformed and took to the air with their master following them on his foot-boosters.</p><p>“Jetfire, hold them back!” Optimus ordered, causing Jetfire to swiftly take to the air and try his best to shoot some of the Seekers down, but it wasn’t going well for anyone, especially with the lack of true cover for the ground team. “Prowl, I fear that if the map to the AllSpark is to remain in our grasp, it has become absolutely necessary for us to reveal ourselves to the human populous.”</p><p>Prowl scowled; he hated how right that was, but he knew there was no arguing with Optimus. “Understood, sir.” Quickly, he turned on his com-unit. “Defense Team, Evac Team, this is Prowl. Megatron has broken our lines, so Optimus has made the call; drop the disguise and defend the humans.”</p><p>The girls had overheard that on Bumblebee’s com and were more than surprised. “You heard him. Autobots, Transform!” With that order, the bots swiftly shifted to bot-mode and readied their weapons, not even bothered by the presence of the other students, who were more than awed by their presence.</p><p>“Here they come.” Arcee pointed, indicating the massive armada flying toward them, with Megatron at the head once again.</p><p>“Trailbreaker, gimme a shield!” Bumblebee ordered as he flipped out his battle mask.</p><p>“Comin’ up!” The large black bot smirked and raised his left hand, emitting a massive blue energy field in front of the school just as Megatron fell to the ground before them.</p><p>He smirked cruelly at the shield and the humans and Autobots behind it. “You must be joking.” he smiled, raising his cannon. “No shield in the universe can hold back the mighty Megatron!” One shot from the cannon and the shield cracked like glass, forcing Trailbreaker to his knees.</p><p>Cliffjumper saw this and was terrified. “Optimus, Megatron just got here; we could really use some back-up.”</p><p>Suddenly a siren blared through the area, and when the girls looked, they saw a large fire truck roaring up. Once a few yards away, the vehicle swiftly transformed into Inferno now with a large nozzle in place of his left hand and a large blaster rifle in his right. “Who needs a Prime when you’ve got an ex-Wrecker?” With that in mind, he leveled his nozzle and blasted a massive stream of some sort of white material up at the Seekers still in the air, freezing their wings and sending them falling out of the sky as they missed the school.</p><p>“Nano-frost. Impressive, Wrecker.” Megatron smirked, simply firing at him. Inferno quickly rolled to dodge the blasts as he returned fire. “But you are hardly a Prime.”</p><p>Bumblebee smirked as he saw something behind Megatron. “Then you’re in luck.” The dark lord quickly understood what that meant as he drew a massive executioner-style sword and purple energy flail off his back before he turned, indeed seeing Optimus barreling down the street toward him.</p><p>“Decepticons, destroy him!” Megatron’s orders were swiftly followed by several of the Seekers with him, all opening fire on Optimus only to be countered by Jetfire’s blasts from above.</p><p>“Megatron’s all yours, Prime! I’ve got a score to settle with Starscream!” Jetfire smirked.</p><p>Optimus simply charged through the hail of gunfire before he transformed and leaped at Megatron, armed with a massive orange energy battleax and grand longsword. As he landed, the two leaders clashed weapons in a massive crash that resounded around the area, building to a massive duel between the two as Jetfire transformed in midair and started firing on Starscream, who started to fall back as he was swiftly cornered by Jetfire and Inferno.</p><p>The other Seekers tried to cover their leaders in the battle but it was then that one of them – with bright green armor – spotted something on the horizon. “Commander, we’ve got incoming!”</p><p>Starscream looked and saw the Decepticon ground-forces on the retreat from Prowl and the other Autobots, including Ratchet and the rest of the crew from the Ark. “Lord Megatron, we’re losing ground!” Starscream yelled… just before he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he looked, he came faceplate-to-faceplate with Applejack who quickly punched him away, knocking him into the arms of his brothers.</p><p>Megatron snarled as he saw this, just barely parrying a swipe from Optimus’ ax that knocked him to the ground. “Soundwave, send the GroundBridge!” His orders were quickly followed by the large vortex forming not far away from him. “Decepticons, retreat!” The Decepticons quickly broke off from battle as they raced through the vortex, Megatron firing at Optimus to keep him back. “This is far from over, Optimus Prime! The AllSpark <em>will</em> be mine and when it is, all upon this world shall bow to me!” With that, he disappeared through the vortex before it vanished.</p><p>The Autobots cheered at this victory as Applejack dropped back to human-form, though Prowl seemed less than enthusiastic. And the girls quickly saw why; the students all seemed amazed by their appearance. “This isn’t good, Prime. They seem talkative.”</p><p>Optimus simply smiled as he collapsed his mouth-plate and visor. “Prowl, the people of this city have kept the exploits of our human friends secret this long. What makes you believe they cannot continue to do so?”</p><p>Prowl scowled; he really didn’t like this plan, but it was too late now. Sunset smiled as she looked up at Bumblebee. “Looks like we’re gonna introduce you around after all.” Bee just smiled back; he’d admit later that he’d been hoping to get more personable with humanity outside of just his holoform.</p><p>Then Rainbow looked around and noticed something. “Hey, wait a sec. Where’s Mirage?”</p><p>“Carrying out <em>my</em> part of the plan,” Wheeljack smirked.</p><p>And sure enough, just as he’d planned, another GroundBridge opened and Mirage stepped out through it before it disappeared. “Transponder’s in place on a computer terminal; we have the location of the <em>Nemesis</em>,” he reported. “Nice call on the remote-control GroundBridge, Wheeljack.”</p><p>“Well, I do have my moments.” the engineer smirked. “How’d the cloak do?”</p><p>“Worked like a dream,” Mirage responded with a smile.</p><p>Unfortunately, it was at just that moment that a familiar black car rumbled over and someone stepped out. It was the Mayor, and she did not look happy. “What in the name of heaven happened here?”</p><p>Prowl glanced over at Optimus as if to tell him ‘<em>I warned you.</em>’ Optimus ignored him and looked down at the mayor. “That is a long story. And one I insist on telling at eye-level.” With that, Optimus quickly transformed and projected his holoform in front of the mayor, who was more than a bit surprised as the avatar extended his hand. What Optimus said next would shape the future of the city for ages to come. “We come in peace.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Diplomacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Megatron’s recent invasion of Canterlot City, Optimus had officially opened diplomatic relations with the mayor, who was none too happy at the destruction from the battle. “So you’re alien soldiers engaged in a war.” So far, things weren’t going very well. “I suppose you’re here to invade.”</p><p>“You see any Decepticon logos on our bot-bods?” Ironhide was at the table for the negotiations, and he wasn’t doing a very good job of breaking the ice like that.</p><p>Optimus simply raised a hand to his warrior, to quiet him down. “Madame Mayor, if our intention were domination, would we not have allowed Megatron to destroy this city?”</p><p>“Maybe you’re just playing the long-game.” That was the local police chief Knight Watch, not very trusting of the mayor’s mechanical guests; humanoid holomatter avatars or no. “Trying to lull us into a false sense of security before-”</p><p>“Did you not <em>see</em> what Megatron tried to do?!” Prowl yelled in rage, surprising everyone. “A school filled with innocent lives, his first target in this entire town! Not government, not law enforcement, <em>children</em>!”</p><p>“Stand down, Prowl!” Ironhide’s firm order forced the sergeant back to his seat, still seething in rage at the now silent room.</p><p>Optimus scowled as he looked back at the mayor. “While I disapprove of Prowl’s outburst, I must say that he <em>has</em> thoroughly made his point.” he began simply. “Megatron feels no emotion for those lifeforms he considers beneath him or those who stand against him. All he wishes for now is dominion over the universe.”</p><p>“And what is it that <em>you</em> want, Optimus Prime?” the mayor asked seriously.</p><p>“Only to correct a mistake, and restore our homeworld Cybertron to its former glory,” Optimus replied simply.</p><p>“And for that, you need soldiers?” asked Knight Watch.</p><p>“Times of war breed warriors, Knight Watch,” Optimus explained simply. “The Autobots fight for the day we no longer have to.”</p><p>The mayor was seemingly moved by this, as she glanced around the table before focusing on Optimus. “I assume you’ll want something from us?”</p><p>“Somewhere to stay that ain’t a shipwreck in the hills would be nice.” Ironhide shrugged.</p><p>Optimus smiled before regaining seriousness. “The Autobots will do their part to defend your city if the people do their part to allow us to maintain our secrecy from the outside world. And if any other reports of Cybertronian life in this area come up – Autobot or Decepticon – we will attend to it.”</p><p>The mayor mulled it over in her head and smiled. “Well, I suppose that sounds fair. But what exactly did you have in mind for defense?”</p><p>“Don’t worry; I’m sure Wheeljack has some ideas.” Ironhide smiled.</p><p>“Why shouldn’t they be worried by that?” Prowl smirked back at the old bot.</p><p>Optimus just shot a telling glare over to them, telling them to quiet down before he returned to the discussion. “While the Autobots will live among your people, I would appreciate it if they would be treated as equals and as dignified lifeforms.”</p><p>“Of course.” the mayor nodded and shook Optimus’ hand. “I’ll make an announcement in two days.” That was all the Autobots had to hear as they left the office, soon disappearing once outside and driving away in their bot-modes.</p><p>Soon enough, the three of them arrived at the site of the battle near the school, where they found the rest of the Autobots working with human repair crews to fix all the damage to the road and surroundings their battle had caused. “Everything’s ahead of schedule, Optimus,” Cliffjumper reported as the commander transformed. “I’ve gotta tell ya, having the humans know about us is a serious help.”</p><p>“How’d it go with the mayor?” asked Twilight.</p><p>“Very well, Twilight.” Optimus nodded. “She will make an announcement soon, ensuring that the Autobots will have a safe-haven in this town for the foreseeable future.”</p><p>“That’s great!” Pinkie smiled. “Then I can get started on your ‘Welcome to Canterlot’ party early!”</p><p>“You might wanna hold off on that, kid.” Prowl brought up. “I still feel like this was all a mistake.” That statement appeared to draw some attention from Optimus. “Now that the humans know about Cybertron, how long will it be until one of them slips up and tells the rest of the world about us?”</p><p>“Give us some credit, Prowl.” Rainbow shrugged. “Earlier today, the people here didn’t even know you guys <em>existed</em>.”</p><p>“And I would’ve preferred we keep it that way.” Prowl scowled. “Even ignoring the possibility that someone might give away our existence, our presence just gives the Decepticons another target to attack.” He glanced over at Optimus, who was helping move rubble from the street. “And I think Megatron made it pretty clear in our ‘negotiations’ earlier that he doesn’t care how many humans he has to go through if it means getting his hands on the AllSpark.”</p><p>“Yeah well, it’s our job to make sure he doesn’t have to count,” Sideswipe smirked.</p><p>“Bout time you got a job outside the military.” Sunstreaker rolled his eyes, seeming to offend his brother.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Cmon Sideswipe; before the war, you only ever raced around on Velocitron.” Sunstreaker reminded. “I was the one bringin’ in the money.”</p><p>“Hey, I brought some cash home too.” Sideswipe reminded. “Remember that big-league race I won? That prize was huge.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Sunstreaker and his brother continued to argue all day.</p><p>And Rainbow? Well, she just smirked over at Prowl. “I’m tellin’ ya, you bots are gonna fit in around here just fine.” Prowl still wasn’t completely sure, but he didn’t deny; it certainly seemed like they would fit in well around this town.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I Spy...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the Autobots now welcomed to Canterlot City, their hunt for the AllSpark resumed, but now they had the aid of everyone in town. Wheeljack and Twilight were calculating possible ways for how the other girls could activate their Armors as they showed some of the other bots around town.</p><p>In fact, at the moment; Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Sunset had just escorted their partners to Sugarcube Corner, which they were able to enter through the use of their avatars. “Nice place.” Bumblebee smiled as he looked around, pleased by the simple décor and friendly atmosphere. “Not exactly Maccadam’s, but still pretty good.”</p><p>“Easy for you to say; Maccadam’s doorman carded me every time I went in. He knew how old I was after the first time; cmon man.” Arcee rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Wait, what is this Maccadam’s place?” Sunset was right to ask; they didn’t know a lot about Cybertron.</p><p>Bumblebee just smirked. “Only the greatest bar ever to grace the face of Cybertron. Owner’s a bit eccentric; always says these weird things out of the blue that never really make any sense.”</p><p>“Except in retrospect; remember that skirmish at the Hydrax Plateau? I’m pretty certain he predicted that like three weeks before it happened.” Cliffjumper reminded.</p><p>“In the early days of the war, the bar was considered neutral ground thanks to Maccadam’s strict ‘no fighting’ policy. Nowadays… I dunno.” Arcee shrugged, glancing to the others. “You guys think he’s still there?”</p><p>“We can only hope,” Cliffjumper smirked. “After all, it’d be a shame to lose the bot with the best Engex in the universe, am I right fellas?” The others laughed in agreement at that.</p><p>“A no barfight rule in a warzone? Yeah, that doesn’t sound pointless at all.” Rainbow rolled her eyes sarcastically.</p><p>“Lemme put it to you this way; when that rule was almost broken once, even <em>Megatron</em> soiled his armor.” That was all Cliffjumper had to say to make sure Rainbow stayed quiet.</p><p>“Hey cmon bots, let’s not dwell on the past,” Beachcomber assured.</p><p>“Beachcomber’s right; we’ve gotta live life in the moment,” Bee smirked. “And right now, the moment calls for something to get the ol’ fluids pumpin’.”</p><p>“I hear ya.” Sunset smiled before she whistled over to the counter. “Hey Mr. Cake, can me and the girls get our usuals and four shots of espresso for our friends here please?”</p><p>“Comin’ right up.” Mr. Cake smiled back. It didn’t take long before the drinks were brought out.</p><p>Cliffjumper smirked as the bots picked up their shots. “Bottoms up, Autobots.” They clinked their glasses and knocked them back in a single move.</p><p>With Bumblebee reacting first. “Whoo! Tastes like bitter nitrous.”</p><p>“You guys drink nitrous? That’s awesome!” That seriously got Rainbow interested.</p><p>“What else is gonna get a bot awake in the morning?” Cliffjumper smirked before he noticed Arcee appeared a bit distracted. “You okay, Cee? You look kinda jumpy.”</p><p>“Sorry. Just kinda worried some ‘Con’s gonna see us parked out front and try to blow us up.” Arcee shrugged. “I’m gonna slip out, recalibrate my eyes.”</p><p>“Bathroom’s in the back; use the one with the skirt on the door.” Rainbow instructed as Arcee left. “Is she really okay?”</p><p>“She should be.” Bumblebee shrugged. “She’s ex-military intelligence; used to work with Prowl before the Ark took off. Got kinda paranoid after one assignment; won’t say what though. And I’m not about to pry.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure Bluestreak knows somehow,” Cliffjumper smirked as he put up his feet. He was just getting ready to relax and unzip his jacket when he noticed something outside; a black Nissan Silvia S15 with red-tinted glass and brass hubcaps on the street outside. “Ah, scrap; Con, Con!” Quickly his avatar disappeared and his engine revved outside, prompting the black car to peel out down the street.</p><p>Naturally, the girls were more than a bit confused when they saw Cliffjumper take off after the car, as were the other bots as Beachcomber quickly turned on his com-unit. “Cliff, what’s going on?”</p><p>“<em>It’s Deadlock; he was watchin’ us, and I’m goin’ after him.</em>”</p><p>“Deadlock?! You can’t take him on alone! I’m on my way!” Bumblebee quickly deactivated his avatar and drove off after them at top speed. “Bumblebee to Prowl; Cliffjumper and I are pursuing Deadlock south down Fifth. We need backup.”</p><p>“<em>Roger that, Bumblebee; Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are en route,</em>” Prowl reported.</p><p>“Arcee, we’re gonna need some assistance just in case. Arcee?” The lack of an answer was scaring Bumblebee more than a bit. “Arcee, do you copy? Beachcomber, Arcee isn’t responding; find her.”</p><p>“Girls are already on it.” Beachcomber was right; Sunset and Rainbow had dashed to the restroom and kicked open the door to find Arcee on the floor, bound and gagged.</p><p>“Arcee, what happened?” Sunset asked seriously, ripping the duct tape off her mouth.</p><p>“Gah! Ow, now I know how you feel when you wax.” Arcee growled as she sat up. “It’s Flamewar; she knocked me out and I think she’s rigging my body to blow.” Beachcomber heard that and quickly deactivated his hologram, transforming into his bot-mode just in time to see Flamewar come around the corner behind the building holding a small block-like structure.</p><p>Quickly, Beachcomber raised a small pistol to the fem-bot to hold her back. “Whoa there, spark-sister. I’m gonna need you to put that down.”</p><p>“I’m not your sister, Autobot.” Flamewar snarled in derangement. “But Arcee… Oh Arcee, my beloved… we have so much catching up to do.”</p><p>She was about to attack but was interrupted by Arcee suddenly transforming and drawing two large Energon-swords from her backpack. “If it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll pass.”</p><p>“What? How? The inhibitor claw-”</p><p>“Ya mean this thing?” Rainbow yelled, tossing a small metal device at Flamewar, which latched right on to her breastplate, locking her bow – which she was in the process of drawing – on her back.</p><p>Flamewar snarled but laughed inanely at Arcee. “I don’t need weapons to defeat you, Arcee.” And she started to prove it as the two entered a powerful hand-to-hand battle, with Flamewar matching and parrying every one of Arcee’s strikes and eventually knocking her straight to the ground. “I’ve trained for countless cycles to destroy you in every way I know you hate. A pity <em>he</em> couldn’t be here to see you die.” That statement alone seemed to awaken something in Arcee as a bright red visor flipped in front of her optics. “You know who I mean, don’t you? Poor Ch-”</p><p>She almost dropped the name before Arcee spun around and backhanded her. Hard. The force of her attack even sent her spinning around in a daze before she faced Arcee again, who grabbed her by the shoulder-plate. “I’ve tried to hold back. But just know, if you ever even <em>think</em> his name again, I will personally scrap you.”</p><p>“Not when I scrap you first.” Flamewar smirked… before Arcee felt a stabbing pain in her midsection, caused by the knife her rival had just stabbed into her right waist. “And I <em>will</em> scrap you.”</p><p>She nearly made good on her word when she ripped the inhibitor claw off her breastplate and drew her bow, aiming a plasma arrow straight at Arcee’s head… only to be reminded that they weren’t alone at the sound of Beachcomber’s pistol cocking behind her head. “I may not like this war, but that doesn’t mean I won’t fight for my friends.”</p><p>Flamewar scowled over her shoulder at the dune buggy but smirked back down at Arcee as she lowered her bow. “Some other time then, my beloved. But first, a souvenir.” She swung her bow and bashed Arcee across the chest, knocking a small shard of her upper breastplate to the ground… which Flamewar dove to grab into her hands. She breathed in deeply and gave an almost aroused sigh before she transformed and roared away.</p><p>“You okay, Cee?” Beachcomber asked, extending a hand to help her up.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’ll be fine.” Arcee nodded as she stood, a bit concerned about the fairly massive gash in the top of her left breastplate, exposing her metallic flesh.</p><p>“What was that all about?” asked Rainbow.</p><p>“Flamewar’s been obsessed with trying to kill me since my days with Intelligence.” Arcee shrugged. “I’ve tried talking her down, but nothing I’ve said has ever worked.”</p><p>“I just hope the others are okay.” A reasonable concern from Sunset, especially since she didn’t know what this Deadlock bot was capable of.</p><p>Though the two muscle cars would know soon enough as they roared after him, soon joined by a red Lamborghini Huracan and a gold Lamborghini Gallardo – Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in reality. “What took you guys so long?” Bumblebee asked seriously.</p><p>“Out on patrol; had to haul chassis to make it,” Sunstreaker assured.</p><p>“Some humans wanted autographs; Sunstreaker obliged.” Sideswipe corrected.</p><p>“Well, I hope you didn’t work your finger servos too hard Sunny, cause we’ve got work to do,” Cliffjumper smirked. “I’m thinkin’ we go for a Crystal City gambit.”</p><p>“Let’s do it. Sideswipe, get ready.” Bumblebee ordered as he and Sunstreaker pulled up along Deadlock’s sides as Cliffjumper swung around front.</p><p>“Brake-check!” Cliff laughed as he slammed on his brakes, prompting Deadlock to quickly transform to bot-mode and jump over Cliffjumper… only to suddenly be shot in the back by Sideswipe, who had also transformed and brought a really big gun, knocking Deadlock into a skid down the road.</p><p>Sideswipe smirked as he walked over, pinning Deadlock to the ground with his foot. “I love the Crystal City gambit. Never fails.”</p><p>“I’ll be ready for it next time.” Deadlock smirked back at the Autobots as they surrounded him.</p><p>“You don’t tell us what we wanna know, there won’t <em>be</em> a next time, Butcher of Vos,” Bumblebee assured, flipping a large electrically charged stinger out from his wrist and aiming it at his face. “Now why were you watching us?”</p><p>“Megatron ordered me to run recon. And keep an eye on Flamewar.” Deadlock shrugged.</p><p>“Flamewar?!” That was more than enough reason for Bumblebee to turn on the coms. “Arcee, you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Bee.” The team was surprised to see her and Beachcomber roaring up with the girls on board before transforming, with Bee seeing the break in Arcee’s armor. “Flamewar just got a few lucky hits in, took part of my breastplate as a souvenir before she left.”</p><p>“Knowing her, she’s probably gonna self-polish while smelling it.” Sideswipe shrugged, shuddering at that image. “She is seriously messed up.”</p><p>“You don’t know the half of it. And unfortunately, neither do I.” Arcee shrugged as she walked over. “And who have we here; the Butcher of Vos.”</p><p>The girls were surprised to hear that title, but Fluttershy was even more surprised to see a strange almost pained look on Deadlock’s face when he heard it. “Watching Flamewar, I can understand but why did you feel the need to run recon on the girls?” asked Cliffjumper.</p><p>“To determine the best way to take their Armor from them.” Deadlock shrugged as best he could against the ground.</p><p>“And if you just happened to add four more notches to your Autobot kill-count, that would’ve been just fine too.” Sunstreaker shrugged.</p><p>“I’m trying to change my ways.” Deadlock scowled. “Though that’s a conversation I’d prefer to have upright.”</p><p>Bumblebee scowled but stepped back a bit. “Sideswipe, let him up. Everyone keep your guns on him.” They followed their orders as Deadlock carefully stood, only for Cliffjumper to reach over and gingerly remove two blaster pistols from his belt and a massive sniper rifle from his back. “Alright, now talk.”</p><p>Deadlock sighed as he raised his hands. “The Vos Massacre wasn’t of my design. I was under orders to carry it out… by my commander at the time; General Turmoil.”</p><p>That name seemed to shake the Autobots, but not nearly as much as Arcee. “Alright, you have our attention.” Sideswipe shrugged. “Keep talkin’.”</p><p>“That attack was what really opened my optics to how far the Decepticons had fallen.” Deadlock explained. “Turmoil told me that it was an Autobot stronghold, and instead… we found it full of neutrals. Innocent civilians.” That astounded the girls as to the cruelty of the Decepticons. “When Megatron ordered our siege of this city – another innocent civilization – I found myself unable to truly do my duty.”</p><p>“So what, you wanna defect?” asked Sideswipe.</p><p>“I may as well. Megatron already suspects my spark of weakening.” Deadlock shrugged. “Plus, if you let me join, I may be able to help in more ways than one. If I may?” He indicated to his belt, to which Bumblebee nodded, allowing Deadlock to pull a large data-drive. “This is data I pulled from the computers of the <em>Nemesis</em> before I left. It contains the ship’s exact specifications, including how to track it.”</p><p>Sideswipe just chuckled. “Hate to cut your lifeline short Deadlock, but we’ve already got a transponder in the <em>Nemesis</em>’ computer system.”</p><p>Rainbow just rolled her eyes. “Three, two, one.”</p><p>Sure enough, it was exactly then that Mirage came in on the coms. “<em>Guys, I’ve got some bad news; the transponder I placed on the </em>Nemesis<em> just went offline.</em>”</p><p>“What? How’s that possible? I thought you said you hid it really well.” Arcee brought up.</p><p>“Nothing can hide on that ship for long, especially not from Soundwave.” Deadlock reminded.</p><p>Bumblebee smirked as he collapsed his stinger back into his arm. “Guess we’re gonna need that drive of yours after all, Deadlock.” He moved to claim the drive from the warrior, scowling as he laid his hand on it. “But don’t think for a nano-cycle that this means we trust you.”</p><p>“I don’t expect you to.” Deadlock nodded. “I expect to have to earn your trust. I hope this will be a good way for me to start.” He promptly reached to his chest and pulled off the Decepticon insignia, crushing it in his hand before he dropped it into a nearby trash can, which raised an eyebrow from Sideswipe. “What? I’m an ex-killer, not a monster.”</p><p>“Um, that’s good enough for me,” Fluttershy said quietly.</p><p>“I guess the rest of us still need some convincing.” Sunstreaker shrugged, locking a large pair of handcuffs onto Deadlock's wrists. “Sideswipe and I will take him back to the Ark if you guys want to stay here.”</p><p>“Unacceptable.” That computerized voice frightened everyone, especially when they saw its source; Soundwave. “Deadlock, you are deserting your post and abandoning Lord Megatron. Punishment for desertion: Annihilation.”</p><p>“Scrap.” The Autobots all jinxed. This day was about to get a lot more difficult.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. New Recruits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Soundwave. What a coincidence; we were just talking about you.” Sideswipe smirked, leveling his blaster.</p><p>Soundwave simply ignored him and focused on Deadlock. “Objective: Deadlock. Stand aside or be terminated.”</p><p>“You can have him if you want.” That statement from Arcee scared the defector, but the smirk put him back at ease. “But if you want him, you’re gonna have to go through us.”</p><p>“Terms accepted. Prepare for termination.” Soundwave scowled, the large rotary cannon on his shoulder spinning and firing bolts of red plasma at the Autobots, who were quickly forced to roll to cover and return fire as the girls retreated to cover.</p><p>“I can help; just release me.” Deadlock offered, struggling against his cuffs.</p><p>“You really wanna help? You can still shoot with cuffs on, can’t you?” Cliffjumper smirked, sliding him his sniper rifle.</p><p>Deadlock scowled but shrugged. “Good enough, I guess.” Quickly, he dashed out toward Soundwave, holding his rifle almost like a club.</p><p>“What the frag are you doing?!” Bumblebee was right to ask; he seemed suicidal.</p><p>“Ravage, eject.” Soundwave quickly deployed a black data-drive which suddenly transformed into a large robotic panther. “Operation: Eradication.” Ravage quickly charged and pounced at Deadlock, who swiftly used his cuffs to block the Mini-Con’s attack, which in turn shattered them.</p><p>“Thanks.” Deadlock smirked before he punched Ravage away and dropped his gun, quickly charging Soundwave again to deliver a hand-to-hand combo, only for each blow to be parried.</p><p>“I gave you the gun for a reason, dude!” Cliffjumper reminded as he swiftly moved to support Deadlock.</p><p>“I never liked guns anyway.” Deadlock shrugged, bashing Soundwave in the face. “After Vos, I swore never to use one again, except to keep up appearances.”</p><p>“You sure you wanna defect?” Sideswipe smirked as he kicked Ravage away from his foot. “You sure seem like a Decepticon.”</p><p>“Don’t even joke like that.” Deadlock scowled… only to end up shot in the back by a large round blaster Soundwave now held in his right hand, swiftly blasting all the other Autobots as well, knocking them down in pain.</p><p>The girls were terrified to see their bots go down, especially when they saw Soundwave produce a large boxy unit which he placed between them and activated, starting a low beeping as Ravage transformed and returned to his chest cavity. “Termination successful,” Soundwave said darkly before a GroundBridge opened behind him. He calmly walked through before it disappeared.</p><p>Rainbow easily recognized the device near the other bots without even needing to understand Cybertronian tech. “Bomb!” Quickly she dashed over and smacked Cliffjumper in the face over and over until he roused from his forced slumber. “Cliff, bomb!”</p><p>Cliffjumper quickly glanced to the side and his optics popped at the sight of the bomb on the street. “I got it.” Quickly he rolled over to the bomb and tossed it into the air with a single powerful throw where it promptly exploded, the blast waking all the others in shock. “Everyone okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, we’re good.” Bumblebee groaned as they stood.</p><p>“Man, I hate those concussion blasters,” Arcee grumbled.</p><p>“You’re telling me.” Deadlock groaned, suddenly doubling over as he grasped his midsection.</p><p>Fluttershy looked and saw something that seriously concerned her; liquid Energon bleeding from his metallic flesh. “You’re hurt.”</p><p>The others looked and were fairly surprised when they saw several parallel slash-marks on his midsection. “Guess Ravage got in a lucky hit.” Cliffjumper rationalized.</p><p>“Well, I guess we should take him to the Ark. And get him locked up,” Sideswipe growled, cuffing the ex-Con again. “Lifeline can treat him in his cell.”</p><p>Fluttershy seemed to ignore him as she stepped forward and examined the wound. “I think I can fix it here.”</p><p>Rainbow seemed surprised. “Since when can you fix bots?”</p><p>“Since I saw her talking to Ratchet in Sick Bay recently,” Sunset smirked as Fluttershy pulled a small kit out of her backpack. “He’s teaching you to be a medic, isn’t he?” Fluttershy blushed as she remembered when she approached the Autobots’ medic.</p><p>“Ratchet? That crotchety old bucket?” Sideswipe smirked. “Why would he agree to teach you anything?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter if someone’s an enemy or not. Everyone deserves a little kindness.” It was that statement that prompted Fluttershy to Pony-Up, her low wings spreading behind her back before her Geode glowed brighter, just like Applejack’s. “Wha- What’s going on?!” Fluttershy whimpered in abject terror.</p><p>“We’re getting another fragment of the map.” Bumblebee was right; Fluttershy’s Spark-Shift Armor unit hovered from her pocket and locked onto her geode, which started pulsing with energy.</p><p>
  <strong>(Play AmaLee’s cover of “Snow Fairy” – Fairy Tail)</strong>
</p><p>The Armor gave a loud ring and a massive swarm of small energy butterflies shot from the geode, surrounding Fluttershy’s body and hovering her into the air before they suddenly became solid, taking on the exact colors of her body and clothes; her arms and face turned pale yellow while white shoulder-rings formed below the joint as her torso and thighs turned bright blue to emulate her dress with a bright pink butterfly-button appearing on her collarbone. Her waist turned bright pink with another butterfly appearing on the front as her shins and feet turned pale pink and yellow.</p><p>Her head was surrounded by a blue helmet-style construct with pink trim and pale pink steel-cable hair flowing from it with a white butterfly-barrette as her bright blue optics opened, revealing a deeper blue in the centers from her natural eyes. But then something surprising happened; four large pale yellow helicopter-blades protruded from her back, flipping out small feather-like pieces of metal before energy-fields were emitted from each of them, making them appear to be some sort of blend between Fluttershy’s Pegasus wings and butterfly wings.</p><p>
  <strong>(Cut it)</strong>
</p><p>The others were in awe of this new form, especially the blades from her back. “Whoa. Looks like we’ve got a copter-bot, guys.” Bumblebee smirked as Fluttershy carefully helped Deadlock to his feet. He turned on his coms and tuned them to the Ark. “Wheeljack, send the GroundBridge and tell everyone else to meet us at the ship. Get Teletraan ready and tell Ratchet to prep a CR Chamber; we’re bringing more of the map and a patient.”</p><p>“Ratchet’s not gonna be happy about this.” Sideswipe reminded.</p><p>“Is he ever happy about <em>anything</em> these days?” Sunstreaker countered.</p><p>“Eh, touché.” his brother shrugged.</p><p>It didn’t take long for the GroundBridge to open as the team made their way through to find Wheeljack and Red Alert waiting… both of whom appeared shocked when they saw Deadlock. “What in the name of the Fallen is <em>he</em> doing here?” Red Alert growled.</p><p>“He’s Ratchet’s patient.” Bumblebee replied with a strong look on his face. “Sideswipe, get Deadlock to sickbay. Wheeljack, Teletraan, map-data.”</p><p>“Got it.” Sideswipe nodded as he took Deadlock from Fluttershy and started walking him down the hall and turned to the right.</p><p>“I said sickbay, Sideswipe; not the brig!” Bumblebee yelled down the hallway after him.</p><p>“Alright-alright, I heard you! Sheesh.” Sideswipe groaned as he went down the left hallway.</p><p>Bumblebee just groaned as he looked at Sunstreaker, the others arriving in the hangar right then. “How the hell do you put up with him?”</p><p>“It’s actually easier than you might think.” the gold bot shrugged.</p><p>“Easy or not, the silver lining is we’ve got another part of the map, <em>and</em> another bot.” Wheeljack smiled as he plugged a cable into the data-drive on Fluttershy’s wrist, pulling the data and overlaying it with the data from Applejack’s drive, bringing up a more complete globe on the computer. “Two down, five to go Optimus.”</p><p>“Excellent news, Wheeljack.” Optimus nodded.</p><p>“Tell that to whatever genius brought a Decepticon war criminal aboard this ship and sent him to <em>my</em> sickbay!” Ratchet yelled as he marched out angrily.</p><p>“That would be me.” Bumblebee brought up.</p><p>“And exactly why did you do that?” asked Red Alert.</p><p>“Because he wants to defect.” Sunset explained quickly.</p><p>“Deadlock? An Autobot? He was responsible for the murder of <em>200</em> innocent Cybertronian civilians in the Vos Massacre.” Red Alert reminded.</p><p>“<em>Turmoil</em> was responsible for those murders.” Arcee corrected, stunning everyone. “Deadlock thought he was attacking Autobots, not civilians.”</p><p>Optimus appeared deeply disturbed by this news. “If Deadlock was truly unaware of this fact, then it would stand to reason that his defection was an act of providence,” he assured. “With such an honorable spark, I have no doubt that he would make an excellent Autobot.”</p><p>“Nice work, Fluttershy. Looks like we’ve got <em>two</em> new bots now.” Rainbow smiled at her friend as she dropped back down to human-form. “You <em>and</em> Deadlock.”</p><p>“About that… maybe we should recommend he change his name,” Sunset suggested. “I mean… ‘Deadlock’ doesn’t exactly sound like an Autobot name.”</p><p>“She’s got a point.” Wheeljack shrugged.</p><p>“That will be his decision to make,” Optimus assured. “But I am first to admit; one spark across the line in the sand is hardly a difference in this war. We must prepare for future clashes, and complete the map to the AllSpark as soon as possible.” Those orders would be followed soon, tipping the scale in the war.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Fluttershy now carrying an operational Spark-Shift Armor unit, Prowl had convinced Optimus that she and Applejack should receive official training, including flying lessons for Fluttershy once she scanned a vehicle-mode.</p><p>Which she was in the process of doing now, with Wheeljack and Inferno on hand as they looked through Teletraan’s databanks. “Um, if it’s okay, I think I’d like something a little more, um… grounded?” Fluttershy was right to ask that; Teletraan was only showing her helicopters.</p><p>“Well, unless you wanna turn into a giant snowmobile in the middle of spring, I’m afraid this is what you’re stuck with.” Wheeljack shrugged, chuckling a bit at his own remark. But he saw how uncomfortable it made her and calmed down. “I’m sorry, but it wouldn’t exactly serve much purpose for you to have that rotor and not be able to fly. Besides, if you want, Inferno here can give you some basics.”</p><p>Rainbow was nearby and was confused when she heard that. “How would he know how to fly a helicopter? He’s a fire truck.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I <em>served</em> with a couple of helicopters when I was with the Wreckers,” Inferno informed, and chuckled as he remembered. “Good ol’ Springer. He was a tough one, I’ll tell ya that. Wreckers’ second-in-command, and believe me when I tell ya that he earned that position. Whirl, though? Whew. Don’t even ask.”</p><p>“Yeah; the less said about that lunatic, the better.” Wheeljack agreed, turning back to Fluttershy. “Bottom line, Fluttershy; I’m sorry but you’re basically limited to helicopters.”</p><p>Fluttershy wasn’t happy about that, but accepted it as she looked through the database… before she stopped on something; an HH-60M Black Hawk Medevac helicopter. “Oh. This- This looks nice.”</p><p>Wheeljack smirked. “Huh. Didn’t expect you to go for something so intense.”</p><p>“Hey, Ratchet’s teaching her to be a medic, isn’t she?” asked Inferno. “Makes sense for her to have a med chopper.”</p><p>“Eh, I guess you’ve got a point.” Wheeljack shrugged. “Nice choice, Fluttershy. Scan away.” Fluttershy had been told how to scan alt-modes by Applejack, so she did as she was told, prompting the same green beams to shoot from her optics and scan the copter’s data into her bot-form’s systems.</p><p>Then just like with Applejack, her bot-form’s armor started taking on the appearance of various parts of the helicopter; her breastplate took the form of two halves of the cockpit – with opaque glass in bot-mode – her legs split from the tail-rotor, and her arm-plating shifted from the doors on the sides of the copter. “Huh. Not bad, kid.” Inferno smirked. “I’ll be outside when you’re ready to learn how to fly.” With that, he left the hangar for the hills outside.</p><p>Before she left for her lessons, Fluttershy decided to look in on the other new recruit. However, when she arrived at sickbay, she was surprised to find Ratchet there alone, cleaning up. “Wh- Where’s Deadlock?”</p><p>“Database. Said he wanted to find a way to ‘remake himself’ so he could ‘start his new life as an Autobot’. If you ask me, I’d say he’s just bored.” the old medic shrugged.</p><p>“Oh um, okay.” Fluttershy nodded and left the Ark, finding Inferno and Applejack – in bot-mode – outside waiting for her. “I’m uh… I’m ready.”</p><p>“Alright then. Let’s see your alt-mode.” Inferno ordered, prompting Fluttershy to concentrate and swiftly transform to copter-mode, which seriously surprised her when she shifted down into the cockpit. “Nice. Alright, now step one; familiarize yourself with your controls. You should see a joystick between your legs and a smaller lever on your left, and a set of pedals.” Fluttershy looked around and saw all the controls Inferno listed easily. She saw a key on her side and figured it might’ve been the ignition, which she quickly turned to start the engine whining.</p><p>“Looks like she found the ignition easy nuff.” Applejack remarked.</p><p>“Looks like,” Inferno smirked, turning back to Fluttershy. “Alright, now focus on the lever on your left. That’s called the collective; controls your speed and height. Twist it until your blades are up at a manageable speed and then pull up slow and steady.” Fluttershy did as she was told and twisted the grip on the collective until her blades were spinning at a very high speed, then she carefully started to pull up, her tires slowly leaving the ground until her wheels were at the same height as Inferno’s head, a strong wind blowing down from her rotors.</p><p>“Good, good; perfect!” Inferno smiled up at her. “Now use the joystick to move; it’s touchy so go gentle!” Fluttershy was nervous, so she put as little adjustment into the joystick as possible, only for the copter to lurch forward fairly suddenly, so she quickly pulled it back. Too quickly, nearly sending her straight into the mountain until Inferno grabbed her landing gear and held her steady. “Easy! Return the joystick to its upright position!” His order was quickly followed as the copter leveled out before Fluttershy came in for a landing, her rotors stopping once she landed. “I told you the joystick was touchy.”</p><p>Fluttershy quickly transformed at this, looking sorry for herself. “I- I know; I’m sorry.”</p><p>Inferno smiled. “Don’t be; for a newbie pilot learning from a fire truck, I’d say you did pretty well.” He chuckled as he placed a hand on Fluttershy’s shoulder. “But if you want any future lessons, maybe we should wait and see if Springer gets here and he can teach you.”</p><p>“What’s this Springer feller like, anyhow?” Applejack knew she was in for a story with that question when she saw the smile on Inferno’s face.</p><p>“Heh, where do I begin? He’s a total maverick; the kinda bot you’d expect to just ride in out of nowhere, save the day and be smug about it.” Inferno smirked. “I remember the first time I met him; it was the battle of Tetrahex, and the Autobots were losing ground. I could’ve sworn we were doomed until I saw that dropship on the horizon; it was from the <em>Xantium</em>, the Wreckers’ battle-cruiser. Man, that old tub could take a beating. Anyway, it came in and Springer led a huge unit of Wreckers out; mowed the Cons down like nothin’. That was the day I joined up, and believe me; I had a hell of a time.”</p><p>“So why’d you leave?” Rainbow had walked over, and heard most of the story.</p><p>But she wasn’t sure she wanted to hear the rest when she saw the sad expression on Inferno’s face. “Some of my old buds from the planetary rescue force before the war – they had tickets off Cybertron aboard a civilian transport. Barely even left the ground of the Hydrax Plateau spaceport before the Seekers blew their ship out of the sky.” The others suddenly understood everything now. “After I saw that, I knew I had to get the others off-world as fast as possible. Springer understood, but our commander Impactor? Not so much. He was a tough-nosed old bot; lost a hand to Cosmic Rust and had to get a harpoon installed in its place.”</p><p>“Well, that just sounds cool,” Rainbow remarked.</p><p>“It was, but it didn’t make him any more approachable.” Inferno shrugged. “Anyway, I’d say that’s enough lessons for now Flutters. For reference, those pedals in the cockpit help you turn.” It was just then that he saw Optimus driving up from town before he transformed and walked over. “Hey, Prime. I was just teachin’ Flutters here how to use her new rotors.”</p><p>“Thank you, Inferno.” Optimus nodded. “We will require whatever advantage we can achieve in the race for the AllSpark.” Fluttershy bowed her head a bit to Optimus before she returned to human-form, metal shifting around her body back to her geode. “Speaking of which, has Wheeljack had any luck with the two fragments we have currently?”</p><p>“Plenty of luck Prime, but none of it good.” Wheeljack shrugged as he walked out. “I’ve managed to rule out a few places, but there’s still a majority of the planet left for us to search. And with most of the other Autobots still in stasis, we’ll never be able to safely search the rest of the planet for it.”</p><p>“And without reliable access to Energon, our CR Chamber can only do so much,” Ratchet added as he and Twilight walked out to join the others before he looked over at Fluttershy. “I thought you’d like to know that Deadlock’s available again.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Fluttershy nodded as she and Rainbow walked back into the hangar, where they found Deadlock on the computer. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes. Just… trying to figure out how to <em>really</em> reinvent myself, you know?” he shrugged. “How can I truly atone for all I’ve done in an honorable way?”</p><p>Rainbow smiled as she zipped up next to him. “You wanna come up with a good way to change? I have an idea for that. Road trip!” Deadlock seemed open to that idea, as did the other girls in the hangar at the time. Their journey would make a completely new and different bot out of a lost spark, whether they really knew it or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Way of the Blade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, the first step for a road trip; planning exactly where we’re going.” Twilight instructed. “So where to?”</p><p>Deadlock looked over the map of the planet, definitely intrigued as he looked it over. “How about here?”</p><p>Sunset seemed surprised by his choice. “Japan? Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know. It’s just… something in my spark says that’s the place to go.” Deadlock shrugged.</p><p>“Well, far be it for me to argue with a bot’s spark.” Wheeljack shrugged as he lowered the GroundBridge. “Looks like you’re goin’ to Japan.”</p><p>“Not alone.” Prowl insisted. “Two rookies, an unarmed defector, and half a dozen liabilities aren’t exactly something Megatron would be afraid of.”</p><p>“Agreed.” Optimus nodded, turning to his officers. “Smokescreen, Bumblebee, accompany the team as a contingency unit.”</p><p>“You got it, big bot.” Smokescreen nodded, before wrapping his arm around Lifeline’s waist and pulling her to his chest. “Wish me luck, babe.” Lifeline gave a coy giggle but kissed him before he transformed and revved over to the others, seriously annoying Bumblebee.</p><p>Bluestreak just rolled his optics as he glanced over at Prowl. “I don’t know what our brother sees in her.”</p><p>“What do you think? An interesting study-case.” Prowl shrugged.</p><p>“You’re only sayin’ that because you don’t have femmes like her on <em>your</em> arms.” Smokescreen revved as the girls boarded him, Bumblebee, and Deadlock, who was now sporting a new holo-avatar in the form of a young man with dark hair, clothes, and red eyes, at least for the interim.</p><p>“Whatever, Smokey. Let’s just roll out.” Bumblebee ordered as the GroundBridge opened, prompting the team to roar through the vortex.</p><p>When they left the GroundBridge, they found themselves out in the streets of a Japanese city. “We don’t know much about this part of Earth; where exactly are we?” Bumblebee asked.</p><p>“If I’m not mistaken, we’re in Matsumoto.” Twilight glanced around out through the window. “Wheeljack has good taste in destinations.”</p><p>“Isn’t there a Samurai castle in this area?” asked Sunset.</p><p>“‘Samurai’?” Deadlock seemed confused by the word.</p><p>“Honorable warriors from the ancient days of this country.” Twilight explained. “And yeah, there’s a castle just up this way.” And sure enough, upon driving out of the main city, the team found themselves out at the gates of the great black Matsumoto Castle.</p><p>Once there, the girls and holo-avatars left the vehicles and walked through the gates. After paying their admittance in Japanese cash – which Twilight happened to have on hand for just such a purpose for some reason – they wandered around through the collection in the castle’s halls, admiring the halls filled with ancient Japanese relics; art, armor, and weapons. “Magnificent.” Deadlock remarked.</p><p>Rainbow smirked as she looked between him and the rest of the team. “Looks like we found our new guy his new lease on life.”</p><p>“That right, partner?” Applejack smirked.</p><p>Deadlock smiled right back at her and nodded. “Absolutely. I’ll study the samurai’s ways until I truly earn the Autobots’ trust.”</p><p>“Well, if that’s the case, you’re gonna need some blades.” Bumblebee brought up, looking at the beautiful swords around the hall.</p><p>“I’ll make some in the armory. Assuming Red Alert and Prowl are willing to let me in-” He stopped midsentence and seemed to focus on something.</p><p>“What is it?” asked Rarity.</p><p>“I feel something. Almost like something’s calling out to my spark.” Deadlock remarked, looking over at Bumblebee and Smokescreen. “Do you guys feel it too?”</p><p>“Not really.” Bumblebee shrugged.</p><p>“I can feel it. Cmon, let’s check it out.” To keep up appearances, Deadlock led the team out through the main door before they all saddled up and drove out of Matsumoto.</p><p>It was a long drive – almost three hours straight along the long and winding roads through Japan’s countryside until at last, they arrived on the slopes of Japan’s most recognizable landmark; Mt. Fuji, which was fairly abandoned. “I don’t get it.” Rainbow shrugged as the bots transformed. “What are we looking for here?”</p><p>“I’m not sure yet myself.” Deadlock shrugged. “But I’ve been feeling something in my spark coming from this country for ages.”</p><p>“Well, we might as well start digging. See what we can- Gah!” Smokescreen was suddenly knocked off his feet and onto his chest by that sudden blast to his back, scaring the others.</p><p>“Smokescreen!” Bumblebee reacted with fear and moved to his side, immediately seeing what had shot him; a massive green and orange Type 90 tank which suddenly transformed into a large robot with a gold skull-shaped chestplate and a skeletal face in a red helmet.</p><p>“Bludgeon.” Deadlock recognized. “I suppose Megatron sent you to kill me?”</p><p>“Correct, Deadlock.” Bludgeon snarled, his skeletal mouth perfectly pronouncing every syllable as he drew a large silver katana-like blade from the tank-barrel on his back and a tantō from his missile launcher. “And now, it is time you were scrapped.”</p><p>“I beg to differ,” Bumblebee smirked, flipping out his stinger and battle mask, firing to keep Bludgeon at bay. “Fluttershy, tend to Smokescreen. Applejack, with me; we’ll keep Bludgeon busy. Deadlock, get digging. Everyone else take cover.” Everyone quickly did as they were told, with Applejack and Fluttershy shifting to bot-mode and moving to their assignments as the other girls dove for cover under some rocks as Deadlock dug.</p><p>Bumblebee and Applejack were able to hold Bludgeon back for a good long while, but not long enough as the Decepticon warrior managed two strong blows on each, knocking them both away. Fluttershy had managed to patch Smokescreen enough to move him out of harm’s way, only to see her friends go down and fear the worst. “Now for you, traitor.”</p><p>Deadlock seemed to simply smirk as he stood from his kneeling position and slowly turned to face the skeletal warrior. “You really want me, Bludgeon? Come and get me.” He turned and showed the team what he had dug up; a massive ōdachi-style sword.</p><p>Sunset was amazed, even moreso when she saw he had also found two smaller katana-like swords which he sheathed in the places he had once carried his blaster-pistols. “So you wish for a duel? Very well.” Bludgeon scowled, sheathing his knife and raising his sword to his opponent.</p><p>Everyone moved back as the two circled each other for a few moments, before Bludgeon swiftly charged, clashing blades with the new warrior. Deadlock strained to hold him back but was slowly forced into the side of the mountain. “You are strong Deadlock, but the only one to ever equal me in a duel is Lord Megatron, and you are nowhere near his level.”</p><p>Deadlock scowled as he felt the stone against his back until he managed to let Bludgeon’s sword slip off his own and bash the skeletal warrior into the wall face-first. “Deadlock is no more, Bludgeon.” As if to prove it, he glanced off in the direction of the road where he saw a car just like him but with a white paintjob and red decals. Quickly, he scanned the vehicle and his black paint faded, replaced with gleaming white and red. “That was a mere title Megatron gave to me.” His sword seemed to gleam with bright blue light as he opened his optics, now glowing blue as his blade. “From now on, as I once was known, I am Drift.”</p><p>“Awesome,” Rainbow remarked quietly as she looked at the new bot, who swiftly charged Bludgeon. The skeletal warrior was surprised by Drift’s eagerness to attack and quickly raised his blade in defense, only for the blade to break with a single slash, the end flying far away.</p><p>If he had a real faceplate, it was clear it would be showing worry as Drift swung again, only to hit air as Bludgeon slipped out of the way and aimed one of his shoulder-mounted rocket-packs at the ground, creating a large cloud of smoke which allowed him to vanish. “Until next time…” That cryptic threat was the last thing anyone heard from Bludgeon after he disappeared into thin air.</p><p>Drift sighed as his ōdachi powered down and he sheathed it onto his back. “That was awesome! How the heck did you do that?” asked Rainbow.</p><p>“Wait a sec, that sword… that’s a spark-blade.” Bumblebee recognized. “It draws power directly from your spark to energize it.”</p><p>Smokescreen smirked as he trudged over, still weak from the blast earlier even with all of Fluttershy’s aid. “Oughtta be careful with that thing; I hear they can cause a bot’s spark to completely burn out.”</p><p>“Guess that means I’ll only have to use it as a last resort.” Drift smirked as he stood. “Good thing I have these too.” He swiftly drew both his katana and swung them around, as if getting a feel for their weight before he sheathed them.</p><p>“Cool. But I kinda feel like you’re missing something.” Twilight remarked.</p><p>Drift smirked as he crossed his arms. “You mean this?” With that, a red structure flipped up onto his face from under his chin, covering everything under his optics – revealed to be a samurai-style battle-mask. “I added this in when I changed my paint.”</p><p>“Now we’re talking.” Twilight smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, you look awesome!” Rainbow agreed, before looking at the broken rocks from the duel. “But aren’t you worried Bludgeon might be back to finish things?”</p><p>“If he does, I’ll be able to find out if his face is his real skull.” Drift assured, disconcerting the others as he collapsed his mask. “But to do that, I’ll need some intense training.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s a mask too, and he actually looks like…” Pinkie smiled, making ridiculous faces and accompanying noises, which couldn’t help but make the others crack up.</p><p>“Looks like we’re getting another piece of the map early.” Applejack smirked, and sure enough; with all the laughter, Pinkie Ponied-Up and her Geode glowed brighter, as her Armor unit hovered from her pocket before it locked onto her geode and started pulsing.</p><p>
  <strong>(Play AmaLee’s cover of “Smile Bomb” – Yu Yu Hakusho)</strong>
</p><p>The Armor gave a loud ring before a cloud of pink crystalline dust started forming from her geode surrounding her entire body. “Uh-oh.” Applejack realized as the mass grew to bot-size.</p><p>“Why ‘uh-oh’?” asked Bumblebee.</p><p>“That’s probably sugar, and since Pinkie’s power lets her <em>explode</em> sugar when she touches it, we’re looking at a really big boom.” Twilight explained.</p><p>“Oh scrap, she’s right. Take cover!” Smokescreen yelled as everyone dove for cover as the sugar exploded in a massive cloud of pink smoke, with the smoke suddenly condensing into large metal plates which flew back to the hovering Pinkie, forming a bot-sized suit of armor; her feet were bright pink with blue soles, her shins and lower thighs were sheer white, her upper thighs and hips were three separate shades of pink, her torso turned bright white with blue trim and a bright pink balloon-shaped button on her collarbone.</p><p>Her arms and face turned the same pink as her skin as a white helmet construct with gold trim like Fluttershy’s formed on her head as her puffy pink hair shot out as curled steel cables, her optics opening to reveal her brighter blue in the centers. “Ooh! Shiny!” She was right; her bodywork was very shiny.</p><p>
  <strong>(Cut it)</strong>
</p><p>“Looks like we’ve almost won this race,” Bumblebee smirked, turning on his com-unit. “Wheeljack, send the GroundBridge and get ready for another download.” Bumblebee was right about one thing; with Drift on-hand and three Spark-Shifters, the Autobots had nearly achieved victory.</p><p>Elsewhere, the <em>Nemesis</em> hung in the air as Bludgeon made his way to the bridge. “I see a substantial lack of Energon on your blade, Bludgeon,” Starscream noted. “Why have you not brought our master Deadlock’s head?”</p><p>“Because, Commander Starscream, <em>Drift</em> has managed to match me in combat.” Bludgeon explained in shame. “But make no mistake; the next time we meet, I <em>will</em> destroy him.”</p><p>“I have no doubt. But I’m afraid that ‘next time’ will not come for a while.” Megatron scowled. “I’ve consulted a professional to handle this traitor. And the Autobots’ human pets.”</p><p>Bludgeon and Starscream were both confused by what he meant by that until they heard a lighter click behind them. They glanced behind them and saw a familiar-looking black and green Decepticon with a tattered tarp poncho – barely hiding a black skull-like insignia on his chest – and a metal-brimmed hat. And a massive hook for a right hand with a large revolver on his left hip. “Lockdown? We’re resorting to bounty hunters, Lord Megatron?” Starscream seemed disappointed by this decision as Lockdown approached, a puff of smoke leaving his mouth from a metallic cigar as the wheel-spurs in his shins spun with every step.</p><p>“You want folk dead and caught, dontcha? Well then, I’m just about the best ‘bot in the universe to bring ‘em to ya.” Lockdown scowled, glancing up at Megatron. “Course, my services ain’t free.”</p><p>“Skywarp.” Megatron’s order was swiftly followed as the Seeker stepped forward with a large cube of Energon in his hands. “Five tons of Energon, as we agreed.”</p><p>“We agreed on <em>ten</em> tons.” Lockdown corrected.</p><p>“I know all about you Mercenaries; if I pay you in full upfront, you’ll just disappear.” Megatron scowled.</p><p>“Megatron lemme tell ya somethin’ bout me; I ain’t good with names or faces, but when I take a contract, I either see it through or I die tryin’.” Lockdown scowled, lifting his hat to glare at the warlord under the brim. “And I ain’t dead yet.”</p><p>Megatron simply scowled down at the bounty hunter but gestured for Thundercracker to bring another cube forward, the same size as the one Skywarp was holding. “Satisfied?”</p><p>Lockdown smirked as he let out a puff of smoke and tapped the cubes with his hook. “Very much so,” he assured, glancing at the two Seekers. “Go put that on my ship.” Skywarp and Thundercracker nodded as they left for the hangar, allowing him to redirect his gaze up to Megatron. “Give me two solar cycles and you’ll have either a trophy on your mantle or a loaded brig.” With that, he raised his hook and tipped his hat. “Pleasure doin’ business with ya.” With that, he walked off the bridge to the GroundBridge, knowing that the Autobots had no idea what was coming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Great Minds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Pinkie’s piece, the map to the AllSpark was ever closer to completion and for his outstanding work in defending his comrades, Drift was officially welcomed into the ranks of the Autobots… though Prowl and Red Alert still didn’t completely trust him.</p><p>But at least they had an easier time than Wheeljack; he was stuck with Pinkie as she tried to pick her alt-mode. “Ooh, this looks good! Ooh, or how about this? Or this? Oh, this looks awesome!”</p><p>“For Quintus’ sake, just pick something.” Wheeljack groaned. “I swear sometimes I wonder why I volunteered for alt-mode orientation.”</p><p>“Okay Jackie, okay; sheesh, don’t need to be sour about it.” Pinkie smiled, flipping through the collection until she found something that struck her; a convertible 2010 Pontiac Solstice. “Ooh! Yes please.” It took her less than a second to scan the vehicle and load its data into her internal drives, as her body took on aspects of the vehicle; wheels on her shoulders and heels, and the front end upside-down to form her breastplate.</p><p>“Alright, I admit it; that looks good on you.” Wheeljack shrugged, glancing back at the computer. “Teletraan, how’s it goin’ on that map decrypt?”</p><p>“<em>Slowly. So far, I haven’t found anywhere that might be the AllSpark.</em>” Teletraan reported, bringing up the still incomplete map. “<em>At this point, I believe the only way we will be able to find it is if we have a complete map.</em>”</p><p>“We don’t have that kinda time,” Wheeljack grumbled. “The Decepticons have mining ops all over this planet, drilling for Energon and other minerals to try and help them win the war. What’s gonna happen if somehow, one of those mining ops just <em>stumbles</em> onto the AllSpark? I’ll tell ya what happens; we lose the war.”</p><p>“I don’t understand that.” Rainbow pointed out as she walked across the console. “Both sides want to restore Cybertron, so what does it matter which side brings the AllSpark back?”</p><p>“It matters for the fate of our race.” Optimus brought up as he stepped forward. “If Megatron is allowed to use the AllSpark to revive Cybertron, he will no doubt use it to his political advantage.”</p><p>“Uh… you lost me.” Rainbow shrugged.</p><p>“In all likelihood, Megatron will make himself out to be Cybertron’s savior and brand the Autobots as war-criminals.” Twilight nodded in understanding.</p><p>“The Grand Deception continues.” Wheeljack rolled his optics. “And that so-called ‘achievement’ could influence Cybertronian history for millennia, maybe even poisoning the sparks and minds of everyone else out there when they head home. Not exactly how I’d want a new age to begin.”</p><p>“But there is still hope so long as we hold even a fraction of the map,” Optimus assured.</p><p>“We still need the rest of it before it’s of any real use.” Wheeljack reminded.</p><p>“Then we’d better find a way to activate the last four Armors, and fast.” Twilight agreed.</p><p>“Hey, ‘fast’ is what I do,” Rainbow smirked.</p><p>“Well, before you go tearing off into Megatron’s hands at top speed, let’s head to the stasis bay,” Wheeljack advised, picking her and Twilight up off the console. “Ratchet said he had something to show us.” No one could argue with that, so they all made their way down further into the halls of the Ark.</p><p>The stasis bay was a large, retrofitted cargo bay in the back of the Ark, lined with bot-sized canisters, each one containing an Autobot critically injured in the Ark’s Crash all those ages ago and frozen in time until the Autobots had the capabilities to revive them. And now, Ratchet had assembled the available crew in front of a certain pod where he’d set up a small assembly of medical equipment. “Alright Ratchet, we’re here. Now, what’s goin’ on?” Ironhide asked seriously as all the girls made sure they were in their human forms.</p><p>“What’s going on is that we’re getting another set of hands in the war here on Earth.” Ratchet smiled. “Thanks to our efforts, we’ve managed to get our hands on enough Energon to wake one of our old friends up.” The crew was outrageously happy at this news and started high-fiving each other.</p><p>Optimus was particularly happy as he stepped forward. “Excellent work, old friend. We will require all the aid we can get.”</p><p>“My thoughts exactly.” Ratchet nodded. “Now, unfortunately, I only have enough Energon and equipment to bring <em>one</em> Autobot out of stasis, so… who’s our lucky winner?”</p><p>“I’m thinkin’ someone with a sharp mind, but still a decent shot,” Wheeljack smirked.</p><p>Ratchet smiled right back. “I figured you might say that. Lifeline?”</p><p>“All set for the wake-up call, Ratchet.” the nurse reported, plugging a canister of silvery liquid into the stasis chamber’s systems.</p><p>“Alright then; commencing reactivation sequence… now.” Ratchet pressed a button on the console nearby and the silvery liquid flowed into the pod, surrounding the bot inside in a silvery mist which appeared to heal some fairly grievous wounds across his body.</p><p>Finally, all the repairs appeared to be finished and the pod opened, a cold fog flowing out as the large red and blue Autobot stepped out, revealing his clear glass-like chestplate, blue tactical lens over his right optic, and massive left shoulder-cannon. “Welcome to Earth, Perceptor.”</p><p>“Thank you, Optimus Prime. It is good to see you.” Perceptor nodded, looking around the ship with a discerning optic as if scanning the environment with his tactical lens. “An organic world. Fascinating.”</p><p>“Who is this guy?” asked Applejack.</p><p>“This is Perceptor; one of the best scientists on the face of Cybertron,” Wheeljack explained. “Not to mention a hell of a sniper; he can pop the ailerons off a Seeker goin’ Mach 5 from 300 kliks.”</p><p>“Strictly a matter of physical mechanics, Wheeljack,” Perceptor assured. “All one has to do to make such a shot is to calculate the exact course and velocity of the Seeker, account for wind velocity, determine structural location of ailerons, and set rifle thusly.”</p><p>“Oh great; another egghead.” Rainbow rolled her eyes.</p><p>Perceptor seemed confused as he glanced down at her before returning his gaze to Wheeljack. “‘Egghead’, Wheeljack?”</p><p>“A derogatory term for guys with our smarts,” Wheeljack explained. “Rainbow’s a real ‘shoot first, ask questions later’ kinda girl.”</p><p>“Disappointing.” Perceptor pointed out. “Still, I suppose you had a reason for awakening me other than insulting my intelligence.”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, we do.” Wheeljack nodded. “We’ve got Megatron and his main court here tryin’ to beat us to the AllSpark and just short of half of the map to lead us there, but there are still some gaps in what we have. I’ve been tryin’ to clear them up but-”</p><p>“Say no more, Wheeljack.” Perceptor nodded, stepping past him to a console nearby. “I will gladly take over. Teletraan, display available map data. Authorization; Perceptor 1-7-Alpha.”</p><p>“<em>Authorization confirmed,</em>” Teletraan reported, displaying the map data which Perceptor quickly set to work on.</p><p>“Hm. Unfortunate.” Perceptor noted. “With so little of the map available, it will be difficult to determine exactly where on this planet the AllSpark lies. I will require more of the map if I am to locate our objective.”</p><p>“Well, we’re workin’ on that.” Wheeljack shrugged.</p><p>Suddenly Prowl’s com-unit toned and he quickly answered. “This is Prowl; go ahead.” He listened for a few moments before he nodded. “Understood; we’re on our way.” He terminated communications and moved to his leader’s side. “Optimus, police reconnaissance choppers have ID’d the Constructicons outside city limits; they’re headed for town now.”</p><p>“Then it would seem completing the map will have to wait for now.” Optimus rationalized as he stepped forward. “Perceptor, Wheeljack, report to the hangar and provide tactical support with Red Alert. Ratchet, Lifeline, prepare sickbay in the event it is required. Everyone else, with me.” Quickly, the girls assumed bot-mode, which amazed Perceptor – though not enough to prevent him from following orders as he left with Wheeljack. “Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!” His orders were swiftly followed as everyone swiftly transformed and revved toward the hangar door… though Applejack was surprised to feel her truck’s rear suspension bounce a bit.</p><p>When she looked, she saw the other girls had jumped into the truck-bed. “You didn’t honestly think we were gonna let you have this sort of fun without us, did you?” asked Rainbow.</p><p>Applejack just smirked and adjusted her hat. “Alright, hang on tight back there.” With that, she shifted into gear and the truck roared out of the base, following the other ground vehicles as Fluttershy did her best to keep up with Jetfire.</p><p>All the while the Autobots were driving through town, they had no idea they were being watched from the shadows, and they wouldn’t until it was too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Glitter and Gleam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve got eyes on the Constructicons, Optimus; five kliks straight ahead.” Jetfire’s report was correct, of course; six massive green and purple construction vehicles were on the road ahead of the Autobot team.</p><p>“Autobots, keep a tight formation. And prepare for combat.” Optimus’ orders were swiftly followed as the Autobots rallied around him.</p><p>“Goin’ invisible,” Mirage reported before disappearing, his engine now practically silent. The Constructicons ahead of them quickly transformed and raised their weapons, quickly opening fire on the Autobots.</p><p>“Yow! Watch it!” Sideswipe yelled, quickly swerving to avoid several missiles fired at the Autobots. “We should’ve brought the big stuff, Optimus! No way we’re getting anywhere close to them with what we have right now.”</p><p>“We will simply have to make do.” Optimus nodded. “Applejack, drop the girls behind cover. All units, prepare for combat.” Applejack quickly did as she was told and dropped the team behind a large tree before she drove in and transformed to help the others, who had all transformed and were now returning fire. Pinkie smiled almost madly as she fired specially modified arm-mounted guns that fired sugar-paste synthesized in her bot-mode’s internal systems, flooding the battlefield with explosives. Unfortunately, it barely seemed to bother the Constructicons as they kept firing on her and the others.</p><p>“Hook, Scavenger, keep your optics peeled for the Cloaker; I don’t want him getting the drop on us.” the front-end loader yelled to the crane and excavator, before turning to a bulldozer and cement truck, and finally the dump truck with the rocket launchers. “Bonecrusher, Mixmaster, concentrate on the smaller soldiers. Long Haul, keep those missiles coming; I don’t wanna give them a chance to breathe.”</p><p>“You’re already too late on one of those, Scrapper.” That was Mirage’s voice, coming from right behind them. But when Scrapper looked, he didn’t see anything… except a large bomb behind his team, which was counting down.</p><p>“Oh, scrap, fire in the hole!” Quickly, he grabbed up the bomb and tossed it out toward the Autobots, only for it to detonate in midair and blast shrapnel everywhere, a small amount even damaging the now recloaked Mirage, forcing him to drop his disguise and find cover near the girls.</p><p>“We’re getting hammered here!” Sunstreaker noted angrily. “We need a better plan!”</p><p>“Well, unless you’re carryin’ a few barrier emitters or a couple of tons of armor, we’re scrap!” Ironhide reminded.</p><p>“Perhaps a wardrobe change would be in order.” Rarity suggested and activated her powers, quickly surrounding the Autobots with massive crystals, which reflected nearly all the blasts from the Stunticons’ weapons.</p><p>“Huh. Not bad. Blue really is my color.” Mirage smirked as he jumped out and returned fire, his new gem-armor holding against every shot. “Thanks, Rarity.”</p><p>Rarity simply nodded… before she Ponied-Up and her Geode glowed brighter, with her Armor unit hovering from her pocket and locking to it as it pulsed and gave a loud ring. Scrapper saw this and instantly decided to take advantage of it. “Quickly, the Armor! Grab it!”</p><p>
  <strong>(Play AmaLee’s cover of “ADAMAS”)</strong>
</p><p>Bonecrusher swiftly transformed into a large bulldozer and charged toward Rarity, Autobot blasts bouncing off his shovel as he charged… only to be swiftly blasted away by a large wave of diamonds radiating out from Rarity, swirling around her in a large globe. Quickly, they each flew toward her body, with each and every gem interlocking around her before they started growing uniformly to raise her to bot-size.</p><p>Then the gems turned to metal and started changing color; her shins, lower thighs, forearms, and face turned alabaster-white while her upper thighs turned bright blue at her waist and purple below. Her torso turned bright blue with ornate white dapples around her neck and a bright purple diamond-shaped button on her collarbone. Her wrists turned the same gold as her bracelets as her hands turned sheer white, but her upper arms became more strange; two large diamond-shaped armor structures formed there in the form of massive pauldrons, as her white feet gained bright purple armor-wrappings and diamond-like high heels.</p><p>Her gleaming curly purple hair flowed from her head as steel cable held by a large blue three diamond-barrette, as a bright blue diamond-shaped light bordered by purple formed on her forehead turned on, swiftly followed by her bright blue optics with a much deeper blue in the centers. When she looked at herself, she was in awe. “This Armor is divine!” she remarked, almost giddy from her appearance.</p><p>
  <strong>(Cut it)</strong>
</p><p>“I obviously made a good decision in partnering myself with you, my dear.” Tracks smiled as he slid over, firing the missiles from his backpack-mounted launchers. “Now let’s see what you can do with this Armor.”</p><p>Rarity smiled, glancing at her pauldrons. She saw small gaps between them and her arms, indicating removability. Quickly she grabbed the one on her right arm – which was in-turn instantly replaced by another – and tossed it off like a frisbee, sending it flying toward the Constructicons where it slashed through Hook and Scavenger’s blasters, causing them to explode in their hands.</p><p>“Oh, I like this,” she smirked as her hair condensed into a helmet before she grabbed the diamond off her left arm, intent on throwing it as well. But instead, it swiftly disintegrated and reformed into a large ornate basket-hilt rapier. She only smiled more at this and charged into the battlefield, easily diverting Long Haul’s missiles by slashing off their directional fins, sending them crashing to the ground around her.</p><p>The Autobots were more than impressed at how easily she managed to divert their attention and quickly opened fire… until they heard a loud scream from the other three girls. Applejack recognized it easily as she glanced over to them. “Rainbow Dash!” Sure enough; Rainbow dashed from the cover-area toward the battlefield with Twilight, Sunset, and Spike in her arms as they were being chased by a black and green 2020 Harley-Davidson SuperLow 1200T with a sidecar… with what looked like a revolver sticking out the front, and a large hook with a tattered tarp on the back.</p><p>“It’s Lockdown! I’ll get him!” Drift called and transformed, roaring after the bike. Quickly swerving into his way, Drift smirked as he saw Lockdown transform and try to jump over him, only for the samurai to transform as well, bashing the bounty hunter out of the air, prompting Rainbow to stop and place her friends back on the ground right in the middle of everything, halting the firefight. “Sending a Mercenary to pick on organics, Lockdown? I knew Megatron was a coward, but this is low even for him.”</p><p>Scrapper heard this and snarled. “You dare insult Lord Megatron, Deadlock?!”</p><p>“The name’s Drift, Scrapper, and I’ll thank you to remember it.” the samurai snarled, locking his mask as he glared back at the hook-handed bounty hunter.</p><p>“You served with Megatron yourself, pal. You know how he feels about organics.” Lockdown smirked.</p><p>“We all do.” Rarity assured, pointing her blade at the bounty hunter’s neck. “But that doesn’t mean we’re going to allow him to harm any of our friends.”</p><p>Lockdown smirked and placed his hook on the blade, lowering it a bit as he looked at Rarity. “Good to know.” He pulled the blade down and easily decked Rarity in the face, knocking her back to grip her face in pain. Once she was back, Lockdown spun around and whacked Drift in the face with the sword still held in his hook before pulling his revolver with his left hand and shooting him in the gut, knocking him to his knees. “Cover me!” The Constructicons quickly did as they were ordered, firing on the Autobots and forcing them back as Lockdown grabbed Rainbow and locked his hook under Drift’s shoulder, dragging them both behind the Constructicons. “Lockdown to <em>Nemesis</em>; I’ve got the traitor and an organic prisoner. Send the GroundBridge.” The order was swiftly followed as the vortex opened nearby, allowing the Decepticons to pass through before it disappeared just as Cliffjumper tried to grab the last Constructicon to pass through, forcing him to growl in anger.</p><p>He looked behind him as Optimus walked forward. “I’m sorry Optimus. I tried to get her.”</p><p>“I know, Cliffjumper,” Optimus assured. “But it would seem we have a new objective; rescue our allies.”</p><p>“I think I have an idea as to how we can do that,” Sunset smirked as she slid from cover. “Rainbow told me and Twilight her plan before she was taken. Recognize this?” she pulled something out of her pocket, which turned several heads.</p><p>“That’s Rainbow’s Armor.” Bumblebee recognized. “Why did she give you that?”</p><p>“Because whenever one of us has activated their Armor, it flies straight to their Geode.” Twilight pointed out, glancing up at the other girls. “So when Rainbow activates hers…”</p><p>“It’ll fly straight to the <em>Nemesis</em> and we can track it there and save her and Drift,” Jetfire smirked. “Huh. Nice plan, Rainbow.”</p><p>“It is still unknown whether or not the Spark-Shift Armor can activate at such a range.” Optimus reminded. “We will prepare for this plan, but in the event it fails, we should prepare a contingency plan.” They would definitely need it, especially given where their friends ended up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After her parents and the school had been informed, the team set to work searching for the missing Rainbow Dash, starting with determining exactly how to locate the <em>Nemesis</em>. “Wheeljack and I have examined all available factors to determine the location of the <em>Nemesis</em> to rescue Rainbow Dash and Drift,” Perceptor explained.</p><p>“Here’s the bad news; the Decepticons are basically the masters of GroundBridge engineering, so for all we know, the <em>Nemesis</em> could be in high orbit on the other side of the planet and that GroundBridge still would’ve hit the mark,” Wheeljack explained simply.</p><p>“Well, that doesn’t make sense. I mean, it’s a <em>Ground</em>Bridge, isn’t it?” asked Pinkie.</p><p>Ratchet just sighed and facepalmed. “That just defines its <em>transport range</em>, not its actual physical location.”</p><p>“Besides, what sense would it make for the Decepticons to have their GroundBridge separate from their troops on the <em>Nemesis</em>?” asked Prowl.</p><p>“Oh yeah. That does make sense.” Pinkie smiled, only prompting a facepalm from Rarity, only exacerbating the pain she experienced when Lockdown nearly broke her bot-mode’s nose.</p><p>“You mentioned something about good news?” asked Sunset.</p><p>“We did not, however you are correct.” Perceptor nodded, bringing up a display on Teletraan’s computer screen. “When the <em>Nemesis</em> first launched from Kaon, the chief Decepticon scientist Shockwave equipped the ship with powerful cloaking shields that render it invisible to all known scanner systems. Throughout the War for Cybertron, I have been attempting to devise a way to penetrate the shields to locate the ship, and I believe I am growing close to that goal.”</p><p>“How much longer will it take?” asked Ironhide.</p><p>“Accounting for possible shield rotations, approximately two solar cycles.” Perceptor calculated.</p><p>“Too long, Perceptor,” Cliffjumper assured. “By now, Rainbow and Drift will be in Vortex’s personal care, and we all know how sadistic <em>he</em> can be.”</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me; I’m the guy who found his ‘interrogation’ den in K’th Kinsere.” Sideswipe brought up, shuddering at the memory. “Not pleasant.”</p><p>“Perceptor, do all you can to accelerate your efforts,” Optimus ordered. “Prowl, dispatch scouting parties on the ground. Jetfire, search from the air.”</p><p>“We’ll help too.” Applejack assured as she and the other girls stepped forward. “Dash may be a pain in the neck sometimes, but she’s still our friend.”</p><p>“We would welcome your assistance,” Optimus assured, as all the available bots – as well as the girls with Armor-access – moved to leave the base. “Autobots, T-” Optimus didn’t have a chance to finish his order when he saw a faint blue glow emanating from Sunset’s vest pocket, caused by Rainbow’s Armor unit hovering out.</p><p>“Looks like we’re going with Plan A, Optimus; track the Armor,” Jetfire smirked, glancing at Fluttershy. “Try to keep up; I was one of the fastest flyers on Cybertron.” As if to evidence that, he locked a mouthplate and blue visor with small black antennae on the sides of his head.</p><p>Though clearly, he wasn’t fast enough to keep pace with the Armor as it shot out the open hatch like a bullet. Jetfire smirked under his mask. “Guess we’re gonna have to do this the hard way.” Quickly he transformed to jet-mode but swept his wings back as his tail-fins flapped down and two large red afterburners flipped up onto his back. Once in place, the afterburners fired and sent Jetfire flying out of the ship after the Armor.</p><p>“W-Wait for me!” Fluttershy said in concern and quickly transformed, buzzing after him as best she could with her limited piloting experience. It took her a while to catch up to Jetfire, and she was certainly nervous when she finally did, as they were a good long way away from the base. “Sh-shouldn’t we wait for help?”</p><p>“Not sure if you noticed kid, but right now, you and I are the only flyers available to keep pace with this thing.” Jetfire reminded. “I mean, besides Tracks, but he was built more for tactical flight than speed.” Suddenly his sensors toned as they picked something up. “Wait, hang on; I’ve got something. Whatever it is, it’s big and it’s straight ahead of us.” It soon became clear as to exactly what it was when he and Fluttershy looked ahead. “The <em>Nemesis</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, um… maybe we should, um… come back later? I-It doesn’t look like anyone’s home.” Fluttershy didn’t care if she was lying or not; this ship looked terrifying.</p><p>“Yeah sure, kid. You wanna swing back to base and pick up some cookies? Help yourself.” Jetfire smirked, admittedly surprised to see Fluttershy actually turn around and fly back toward the Ark. Quickly, he swung around and swooped into her path, switching to VTOL jets on his undercarriage. “So I’m genuinely curious about something; does your entire species not understand sarcasm, or is it just you?” Quickly, he realized exactly what he said and sighed. “Okay sorry, that was mean. Look, relax okay? I used to serve on this ship; I know how to get aboard alive.”</p><p>This surprised Fluttershy beyond words. “You were a Decepticon?”</p><p>“Sure; I used to be the commander of the Seekers before I saw just how far from grace Megatron fell,” Jetfire explained as he hovered around to Fluttershy’s side prompting her to turn around again. “And now, I’m gonna lead us onto that ship alive. Stay close!” Quickly he fired his engines at full power and shot to the upper deck of the ship with Fluttershy quickly following him, both transforming in midair and landing right on the deck, at which point Jetfire flipped up his mask, and raised his afterburners – now in the form of twin massive back-mounted cannons – as well as smaller blasters flipping out of his forearms and shins, and raised a massive blaster rifle.</p><p>Starscream was on the upper deck and recoiled in apparent terror when he saw the massive jet and the copter-girl. Jetfire just smirked at his former lieutenant, more than happy he had a chance to use this one-liner as he raised his rifle. “Permission to come aboard, Commander?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Lightning Speed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, kidnapped by a motorcycle-robot and locked up on an alien spaceship to be tortured. Hm. Well, I guess I have had weirder days.” Rainbow shrugged as best she could against her restraints.</p><p>“Really? I’ve been in Vortex’s care three times before today.” Drift shrugged. “Heck, I think these are even my same restraints. They are, aren’t they Vortex?”</p><p>“What can I say, Deadlock? I’m nothing if not sentimental.” Vortex smiled madly as he looked over almost medieval tools on his table.</p><p>“What were you doing here before?” Rainbow was right to ask; she didn’t know much about Drift’s time with the ‘Cons.</p><p>“Capital punishment. Dereliction of duty; 20 minutes with this nutcase.” Drift shrugged, indicating over to Vortex as he prepared a massive electroshock staff with an expression of pure insane glee.</p><p>“Whew. Man, Megatron must really take loyalty seriously.” Rainbow shook her head.</p><p>“Oh, I do.” As if on cue, the great warlord strode in with a scowl on his face. “Which is why I take such exception at one of my greatest soldiers betraying me.”</p><p>“Well, you really should’ve thought about that before you had Turmoil order me to slaughter those innocents.” Drift scowled.</p><p>“Yes, the Vos Massacre <em>was</em> a mistake. But it communicated resolve; any who stand in my way will be shown no mercy.” Megatron scowled.</p><p>“So then, what? Does that mean you’re gonna kill us both?” asked Rainbow.</p><p>Megatron simply glared down at her in disdain, almost disgusted by the presence of an organic lifeform on his ship. “Perhaps later. For now, I simply wish to offer my great soldier one chance; denounce the Autobots and join me again, and we can forget all about your recent transgressions.” he offered to Drift.</p><p>“I’d rather be melted down for spare parts than ever work for you again, Megatron.” the samurai scowled.</p><p>“I can easily arrange that.” Vortex smiled madly. “And what about the human, Lord Megatron? Shall I hand her mangled frame off to Flatline once done?”</p><p>“Perhaps in a moment,” Megatron noted, glancing at Rainbow. “She still has something I want.”</p><p>“If you’re gonna ask me to give you my piece of the map, you can forget it bucket-brain,” Rainbow assured. “I never leave my friends hangin’.”</p><p>Megatron scowled at the organic girl. “The Autobots are hardly your ‘friends’. Surrender the map and your world will be spared.”</p><p>“Nice offer, but how do I know you won’t just blow up the planet the minute you’re done with Cybertron? Simple; I don’t.” Rainbow brought up. “So if it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll just wait for my friends to come to save me.”</p><p>“And what makes you think they won’t just leave you to die?” asked Vortex.</p><p>“<em>I</em> wouldn’t. And they know that.” Rainbow assured, before she suddenly Ponied-Up, provoking some serious confusion from the Decepticons.</p><p>Vortex seemed particularly interested as he scanned her. “Incredible. It’s as if her ornament is acting as a spark.”</p><p>“That’s why you can use Spark-Shift Armor.” Megatron realized, quickly grabbing Rainbow from her restraints and holding her up to his face. “Where did you get this item? Speak!”</p><p>“Sure, just as soon as you answer <em>me</em> something; when was the last time you brushed your teeth?” Rainbow taunted, gagging. “Smells like I’m breathing exhaust fumes.” Drift laughed at that while Megatron only snarled… before his com-unit activated.</p><p>“<em>Lord Megatron, we’re detecting something off the starboard bow.</em>” a soldier reported. “<em>Whatever it is, it’s small, fast, and headed straight for us.</em>”</p><p>“The Autobots.” Megatron scowled. “Blast it out of the-!” He couldn’t finish that thought as the ship suddenly lurched to the side, knocking Megatron off-balance as he dropped Rainbow, who quickly stopped her fall with her wings.</p><p>“Told you my friends would be here,” she smirked… only to start eating her words when her Armor shot through the wall and locked around her Geode, pulsing with light. “Not what I was expecting, but this works too.”</p><p>
  <strong>(Play AmaLee’s cover of “Colors” – Code Geass)</strong>
</p><p>The Armor gave a loud ring as Megatron tried to reach for her, only to be suddenly blasted into the wall by a massive gust of wind that shot from Rainbow’s Geode, before it formed around her into a tornado as it drew metal in toward her – including Drift’s restraints, freeing the samurai – all forming around her into a suit of armor as lightning coursed around the suit, changing its color. Her hands and arms turned sky blue, while her wrists took on the red, yellow, and blue colors of her wristbands as her shoulder-plates turned darker blue with bright yellow lightning bolts along them, with her breastplate turning the same blue with white down the middle as her Geode formed into a blue lightning bolt-shaped button on her collarbone.</p><p>Her legs turned a deep midnight blue with fading rainbow-colored lightning bolts moving up the sides as her feet turned bright blue and white with red soles. Her wings were suddenly contained in metal, her ailerons flipping out into feathers as her steel-cable hair turned the colors of the rainbow, flowing down her back as her blue optics opened to reveal the dark pink centers from her own eyes. Rainbow smiled at her new armor as she looked at Megatron as he stood up to face her. “Y’know something? You’re even uglier from this angle.”</p><p>
  <strong>(Cut it)</strong>
</p><p>Megatron simply scowled as he tried to grab at Rainbow, only to miss his strike as Rainbow dashed away from him to Drift’s side. “Missed me.” she taunted as she grabbed the samurai and his swords before they dashed out the door.</p><p>“Decepticons, our prisoners are fleeing!” Megatron roared over the coms. “Do not let them escape this ship alive!” Suddenly the ship shook again, surprising him again. "Oh for the love of- Now what?!"</p><p>It surprised the escapees too. “What’s going on?” asked Rainbow.</p><p>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Jetfire just showed up and is cleaning house.” Drift exclaimed happily. “That’s our ticket outta here. Can you transform?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. I might need an alt-mode.” Rainbow shrugged as they heard running footsteps down the hall.</p><p>“There’s a terminal over there.” Drift pointed to the wall-mounted computer. “Flip through the database and see what you like; I’ll cover you.” Quickly he drew his swords and dashed down the hall to meet the guards as Rainbow quickly turned on the computer and browsed through the options.</p><p>“Nope, nuh-uh, nah, no.” she shook her head as she flipped through several options, still worried about Drift… until she saw him deflecting laser blasts with his swords and slashing plain-looking Decepticon foot-soldiers apart like nothing. “Yeah, he’ll be fine.” she rationalized as she went back to browsing, her optics finally locked onto something that made her stop; an F-22 Raptor. “Don’t mind if I do.” With that, she quickly scanned the jet, and its data was loaded into her drives, her wings shifting into the shape of the original, the engines formed in her feet, and a cockpit formed in her midriff. “Nice. Drift, I’m good; let’s go!”</p><p>“Our back-up’s on the top-deck; follow me!” Drift quickly ordered and transformed, flooring it down the hall as Rainbow quickly followed with remarkable speed, boosted by her new rocket-feet. Since they weren’t sure exactly how to fight – with Drift unarmed in vehicle mode and Rainbow unsure as to what weapons she had in her bot-mode – they were forced to simply ram their way through whatever Decepticons got in their way.</p><p>Finally, they made it through one last door to the main deck… just in time to see something fly toward them. “Incoming!” Drift quickly transformed and pushed Rainbow to the deck just before the entity – revealed to be a seriously damaged Starscream – flew through the door and crashed onto the ground. Looking exactly where it came from, they saw Jetfire apparently having the time of his life blasting Decepticon soldiers all around him as Fluttershy basically hid on his back spinning her blades to act as a shield.</p><p>Jetfire nearly pointed his guns back at the door until he saw his teammates there and smirked. “I figured that plan would work.”</p><p>Rainbow quickly zipped over with a smirk. “You wouldn’t happen to have an escape plan, would you?”</p><p>“I do. But I don’t think you’re gonna like it.” Jetfire was right; they didn’t like his plan. Especially since it basically consisted of tossing everyone overboard, with all of them screaming on the way down as he turned on his comlink. “Jetfire to base; now would be an exceedingly good time for a GroundBridge. Preferably right below us.”</p><p>“<em>Comin’ up,</em>” Wheeljack reported and opened the vortex right below them.</p><p>“Alright, now when we exit the GroundBridge, we’re gonna be moving at exactly the same speed as when we entered it, so be ready to catch yourselves!” Jetfire ordered, but only he, Rainbow, and Drift really managed it; Fluttershy had huddled into a fetal position once she fell and ended up having to be caught once she left the vortex.</p><p>“That was awesome!” Rainbow yelled happily, hugging Jetfire in victory.</p><p>“You are crazy, Jetfire,” Wheeljack remarked as the deactivated GroundBridge flipped back up into the ceiling.</p><p>“Well, as a great bot once said; ‘Sometimes crazy works.” Jetfire reminded as he switched out of his battle-mode. “But we can discuss the great risk-takers of Cybertron's past another time. Until then, Rainbow’s spread her wings and she needs to know how to use them correctly.”</p><p>“Does that mean-?” Rainbow asked, knowing what it meant even without having to be told.</p><p>“Yep. Starting tomorrow, it’s time for flying lessons.” Jetfire smiled. “For now, go home and power down for the night. After the day you’ve had, I’d say you earned it.” Rainbow knew he was right and shifted back to human-form before Cliffjumper rumbled up and gave her a lift back to her house, extremely eager to learn how to fly for real.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Jetfire’s insane liberation of Drift and Rainbow Dash, Wheeljack managed to extract the data from her drive and Rarity’s, adding it to the map data in Teletraan’s systems, though there was still not enough data for the Autobots to truly identify the location of the AllSpark.</p><p>And Rainbow had more “important” things to deal with, namely learning how to fly with Jetfire. “Alright, let’s do this! I’m all revved up and ready to fly!” Rainbow smiled to Jetfire… who was using one of his wrist-mounted cannons as a blowtorch to work on the GroundBridge with Wheeljack modifying something else on the ring with what looked like a massive pipe-wrench as Perceptor went over calculations on the computer.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah gimme a second okay Rainbow?” Jetfire insisted. “We’ve gotta get this finished. How’re we doing, Perceptor?”</p><p>“Systems appear nominal. Though I am concerned as to how we intend to test the system.” Perceptor noted.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that, Perceptor,” Wheeljack assured with a strain in his voice as he adjusted a large component on the ring with his wrench. “I’ve already got Twilight on the way with our subject.” Just then, the hatch opened and allowed Bluestreak to roar in. “Speak of the Fallen.”</p><p>Twilight and Spike quickly jumped out with something in Twilight’s hands; a small RC car. “Got that test-subject right here, Wheeljack.”</p><p>“‘Test-subject’?” Rainbow asked in confusion. “Okay, what the heck are you guys doing here?”</p><p>“We are attempting to upgrade the spatial distortion matrix in the GroundBridge to allow for interstellar travel,” Perceptor explained briefly.</p><p>“Okay, now in non-nerd speak?” Rainbow raised her eyebrow.</p><p>Wheeljack rolled his optics as he dropped his wrench into his tool kit. “We’re trying to turn the GroundBridge into a SpaceBridge.”</p><p>“Why? We don’t even have the AllSpark yet.” Applejack reminded.</p><p>“A fact which we are all acutely aware of,” Perceptor assured, sounding fairly irritated… which was fairly surprising given his usual monotone speech patterns. “But when the time comes that we <em>do</em> possess the AllSpark, we will require a means of transporting it to Cybertron.”</p><p>“Uh, we’re standing in a giant spaceship? Hello?” Rainbow reminded, raising her hands around the area.</p><p>“Yeah, a giant spaceship trapped in a volcano under millions of years of rock.” Jetfire reminded. “Even if we overclocked the Ark’s thrusters, the ship wouldn’t budge.”</p><p>“Even if we could dislodge and launch the Ark, there is still the matter of distance,” Optimus added as he, Ironhide, and Inferno walked in. “Cybertron is many thousands of lightyears from Earth. If we attempt to make the voyage without a SpaceBridge, we will undoubtedly face opposition.”</p><p>“What, like pirates?” asked Rainbow.</p><p>“Megatron’s no slouch; he arranged massive armadas of privateers in the sectors surrounding Cybertron in the latter days of the war.” Drift informed. “If an Autobot ship so much as <em>drifts</em> toward one of the fleets, they’re scrap metal.”</p><p>“And if that ship just so happens to be carrying the AllSpark, that’s a win-win.” Wheeljack reminded. “Okay, I think we’re good; let’s test it out.”</p><p>“Understood.” Perceptor nodded, starting a recording. “Commencing SpaceBridge Test 1.”</p><p>“Exit-vector coordinates are set for Iacon,” Jetfire reported.</p><p>“Activating SpaceBridge now.” Wheeljack nodded, pulling the lever. The SpaceBridge revved online slowly with strange green electric arcs shooting out from the frame as the vortex generated.</p><p>“Is this supposed to happen?!” asked Rainbow.</p><p>“Not unless the generation matrix is unstable!” Perceptor remarked. “The vortex can only remain safely open for a few moments!”</p><p>“Then there’s no time for the car; we’re gonna have to huck the transponder through and pray it doesn’t get destroyed!” Wheeljack rationalized.</p><p>“Allow me!” Rainbow smiled as she quickly assumed her bot-form, grabbed the transponder from the counter nearby, and tossed it through the vortex before she dropped back to her human form.</p><p>“Let’s hope this works!” Wheeljack shrugged as he dashed to his console. “Coms set to Autobot Frequency Tychron-9-9. Transponder interfaced.” Quickly he turned on the coms. “To any Autobots remaining on Cybertron, this is the Ark; we’ve found the planet where the AllSpark is hidden.” The lack of an answer concerned him. “Autobots, this is Team Prime; please respond.” Still nothing. “Anyone, this is Wheeljack; do you copy?”</p><p>Finally, the line opened on the other end. “<em>Hello?</em>” Though it was interspersed with static. “<em>Who- *kzzt* this is- *kzzt* on Cyber- *kzzt* please res- *kzzt*.</em>”</p><p>“Yes! Yes, we’re here!” Wheeljack noted. “We can barely read you! Perceptor, boost the gain on the transponder!” Perceptor quickly did so and Wheeljack called back. “Cybertron, this is the Ark; please repeat last transmission, over!”</p><p>“<em>This is- *kzzt* the Vira- *kzzt*. can barely- *kzzt*</em>”</p><p>“The SpaceBridge is about to fail!” Jetfire noted.</p><p>“Cybertron, we’re about to lose you! Please say again; who’s speaking?” Wheeljack insisted.</p><p>Perceptor kept trying to clear the interference from the com-lines, but it was still somewhat muffled by the static. “<em>This is G- *kzzt* of the Vira- *kzzt*.</em>”</p><p>“She’s gonna blow!” Jetfire yelled and quickly jumped out of the way of the SpaceBridge, only for part of it to suddenly explode… though no one actually felt the blast.</p><p>The girls were all confused by this until they saw the Bridge’s broken component surrounded by a blue forcefield… emitted from Trailbreaker’s hand. “Whew. That was way too close.” he sighed as he lowered the shield, exposing a very badly damaged GroundBridge with part of it still on fire.</p><p>“Thank you Trailbreaker.” Optimus nodded, placing his hand on the shield officer’s shoulder. “Wheeljack, can the GroundBridge be repaired?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Wheeljack shrugged as he examined the damage while Inferno put out the fire. “But we’re low on parts and Energon; it’s gonna take me a while to round up everything I need.”</p><p>“In the meantime, maybe we can figure out who was on the other line,” Sunset noted. “Anyone got any ideas?”</p><p>“I think I heard them say they were with the ‘Vira’-something,” Spike remarked.</p><p>Inferno’s optics popped at the sound of that as he turned to Optimus and Ironhide. “That can’t be possible, can it?”</p><p>“It shouldn’t be. We all saw it.” Ironhide noted, glancing up at Optimus.</p><p>“What are you guys talkin’ about?” asked Applejack.</p><p>“A special branch of the Autobot forces; the Virago,” Optimus explained, still maintaining his stoic expression. “A female unit, led by my counterpart; Elita-1.”</p><p>“‘Counterpart’?” Twilight asked in confusion. Optimus’ face fell, explaining everything. “Ah, I see.”</p><p>“I don’t.” Rainbow shrugged.</p><p>“You and Elita… you were a thing, weren’t you Optimus?” The Prime only sighed at Sunset’s question, knowing what she was asking.</p><p>“Oh, now I get it.” Rainbow nodded. “So what happened to her?”</p><p>Optimus couldn’t bring himself to explain, so Ratchet stepped forward to explain. “When the Ark was preparing to launch, Megatron launched a final raid on Iacon. Elita's team tried to get aboard, but they were caught in an explosion near the gangplank.”</p><p>“Ever since, we have believed them gone. But if the one who answered our transmission claims to be a member, then perhaps Elita still lives.” Optimus theorized hopefully.</p><p>“I believe I have narrowed down exactly who it was that answered us, sir,” Perceptor noted. “Given the knowledge and technological capability needed to answer a transmission through that interference, and the acquired first initial, it could only logically be one Autobot.” He brought up a display of this bot on his screen; a bright green bot with smaller lighter green highlights in certain places on the white components of her armor.</p><p>“Greenlight.” Wheeljack nodded as he looked at her profile. “I met her once in Iacon. She had some good ideas. Apparently managing to contact us was one of ‘em.”</p><p>“We have to re-establish contact with them.” Prowl suggested. “Having a team on Cybertron would be instrumental in our future operations.”</p><p>“Agreed, Prowl. But if we wanna do that, we’ve gotta boost our com-signal.” Wheeljack noted. “We only managed to make contact this time because the channel was carried through the SpaceBridge.”</p><p>“Then we’ll have to upgrade the com system somehow,” Jetfire assured, looking at Wheeljack. “Micro-relay satellites?”</p><p>“Too obvious; the Seekers will destroy them before we ever have a chance to get a message out.” Perceptor countered.</p><p>“Is there any way we can upgrade the com system in the ship itself?” asked Twilight.</p><p>“Not without a lot more components that we don’t have.”  Wheeljack shrugged. “And even then, it’s like Optimus said; Cybertron is thousands of lightyears away from Earth. If we want a signal to reach it, the tech would have to be eons ahead of anything Earth has to offer.”</p><p>“There’s gotta be something we can do.” Inferno seemed anxious to hear that there was, but Wheeljack shaking his head said it all.</p><p>“Nothing I can think of.” the engineer shrugged. “Unless someone would be willing to infiltrate a Decepticon outpost and steal <em>their</em> com-system.”</p><p>Applejack glanced over at Rainbow, who was simply smirking. “Don’t even think it, Dash.”</p><p>“Too late; I’m already thinkin’ it,” Rainbow smirked and shifted back to Bot-mode before she moved over to Wheeljack. “Which way to the nearest ‘Con outpost?”</p><p>“Uh-uh, no way; bad idea,” Wheeljack assured. “You’d be overrun before you got anywhere close to the com system.”</p><p>“Which is why I’m not going alone. I’m taking someone who can stay under the radar.” Rainbow smirked, glancing off in one direction… her optics locking onto Mirage.</p><p>“Hm. That’s actually not a bad plan; Rainbow distracts the guards as I sneak in and steal the com system.” Mirage smiled. “Then we fly back here under cloak and no one the wiser. Yeah, I like it; that could work.”</p><p>“Very well.” Optimus nodded. “But exercise caution; at the first sign of danger, I will send reinforcements.”</p><p>“Relax Optimus, we can handle this,” Rainbow assured as Mirage walked over to her. “Just have the others look for what Wheeljack needs; something tells me we’re gonna need that GroundBridge soon.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s roll out,” Mirage smirked and swiftly transformed before peeling out the door with Rainbow running after him.</p><p>Drift smiled as he called her over the com system. “The Decepticons have an Energon mine in the mountains a few miles east of town. The communications system should be at the top of the main pit.”</p><p>“Thanks, Drift,” Rainbow smirked, changing the channel to Jetfire’s com-unit. “Guess you’re gonna have to make that flying lesson quick, Jetfire.”</p><p>“Fire the engines and grab the steering column,” Jetfire explained quickly. “The pedals let you bank into turns.”</p><p>“That simple? Cool.” Rainbow smiled and swiftly transformed into jet-mode, concerned as she was falling slowly but quickly started the engines spinning and quickly fired them, carefully pulling up as she made sure her breathing mask was in place and her feet were on the pedals correctly. “Awesome! Cmon Mirage, let’s rock!”</p><p>Mirage quickly transformed to bot-mode and jumped onto Rainbow, grabbing onto her wings as she swiftly shot across the hills. Soon enough, they reached the hills where the mine was located but Rainbow remained in the air, circling to locate the main pit. “There.” Mirage pointed down at the massive hole in the ground out of sight from prying human eyes. “Take us down; I’ll conceal our approach.”</p><p>Quickly Rainbow transformed and slowly jetted down toward the main pit with Mirage holding her in a fairly pleasant hug, swiftly cloaking them both as they dropped to the ground behind some rocks near the pit. Once there, they got a good look at who was here; Onslaught. “Guess Megatron expects trouble if he assigned his best mercenary general here,” Mirage remarked.</p><p>“Eh, either that or he’s just pissed at Starscream for letting us get away from the ship so easily and wants to let off some steam.” Rainbow shrugged, prompting a small chuckle from Mirage.</p><p>Unfortunately, that chuckle seemed to draw Onslaught’s attention as he glanced over toward their position. “Who’s there?”</p><p>Rainbow just smirked. “Guess that’s my cue.” With that, she jumped from her cover, allowing the cloak to fade and reveal herself to the Decepticons. “Come and get me, boys! AllSpark map-data ripe for the taking! All you’ve gotta do is catch me!” Once the soldiers heard that, they all charged toward her only for Rainbow to swiftly take to the air on her foot-jets and fly circles around them all.</p><p>She also decided now was as good a time as any to see what weapons she had to offer, and found her answer in the form of two deployable Gatling guns mounted to her waist, and rocket launchers mounted within her forearms, both of which she used to devastating effect against the Cons, even as Onslaught tried to shoot her down with his massive back-mounted guns.</p><p>All the while, they were ignoring the shadowy form of the still cloaked Mirage slipping toward the large console near the top of the pit. Once he was certain no one was watching, he decloaked and grabbed the com system out of the console before swiftly cloaking again and retreating up a high cliff. “Rainbow, I’ve got the com system. Let’s get out of here,” he reported over his comlink.</p><p>“You got it!” Rainbow smiled and flew over, swooping to grab the now decloaked Mirage again, surprising the Decepticons.</p><p>“Don’t just stand there, you idiots; get them!” Onslaught ordered as the Seekers on position took off after them… only to suddenly lose them once Rainbow looped around a cliff and apparently disappeared.</p><p>In truth, the only reason they disappeared was that Mirage had cloaked them again and they didn’t stop moving until they made it back to Canterlot City where Rainbow landed and shifted out of bot-mode, standing next to Mirage with a smirk before the two broke out into peals of laughter. “Oh man, that was awesome!”</p><p>“Seriously! I can’t believe that worked!” Mirage laughed, leaning against the com system. “Oh, that was just like that turbofox incident, except neither of us had to dig any holes.”</p><p>“Wait, what’re you talkin’ about?” Rainbow asked in confusion.</p><p>“Ah, never mind; you wouldn’t get the joke.” Mirage shrugged. “Anyway, if I’m right, Trailbreaker should be here to pick up the com system right about… now.” And sure enough, there was the Autobots’ black pickup truck down the road. “Prompt. I like that.”</p><p>“Let’s get this op finished. Load up.” Trailbreaker smirked, prompting Mirage to load the com system into his truck-bed and allow him to drive away.</p><p>“Wanna ride?” Mirage smirked, quickly transforming and opening his cabin.</p><p>Rainbow smirked and quickly jumped in, prompting Mirage to floor it down the street toward the base. When they arrived, they found Wheeljack dismantling the stolen com system. “How’re we doing, guys?” Mirage smiled as he allowed Rainbow to jump out and transformed.</p><p>“Not great, I’m afraid.” Wheeljack shrugged. “I can’t wrap my head around half this stuff. Stupid Decepticon engineering. I know one thing for sure; it’s not compatible with the Ark’s systems.”</p><p>“What?! I had to distract an entire team of Decepticons for nothing?” Rainbow asked in anger. “Ugh! That was like an hour of awesomeness that I’m never gonna get back.”</p><p>“Actually, it was only like twenty minutes.” Mirage shrugged.</p><p>“Not helping, Mirage,” Rainbow growled.</p><p>“Sorry.” Mirage quickly apologized.</p><p>Optimus seemed especially beaten up by this news, as if he was especially looking forward to hearing from the Virago. Sunset could see it clear as day, and so did Ironhide, as the old bot placed his hand on the Prime’s shoulder. “We know that at least Greenlight is still online. And she’s gotta be taking orders from someone,” he assured. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll see Elita-1 again one of these days.”</p><p>“I sincerely hope so, Ironhide,” Optimus assured. The Decepticon com-system would be scrapped for spare parts soon enough, leaving a serious dent in Rainbow’s ego, but still bringing the Autobots closer to a victory in the war, and hopeful for good news to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Assets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Another mine raided, and a com-system stolen?” Onslaught just scowled at the condescending smirk on Starscream’s face as Megatron heard this report of idiocy. “I’m honestly disappointed, Onslaught; what does our master pay you for anyway?”</p><p>“A valid question, Starscream.” Megatron nodded, as he turned to the mercenary general. “One which I am extremely eager to hear the answer to; what <em>do</em> I pay you for, Onslaught?”</p><p>“You pay me and my team to kill Autobots, Lord Megatron, not guard Energon mines.” Onslaught reminded. “And let’s not forget, I’m not the only gun-for-hire who failed you recently.” He glanced tellingly across the bridge at Lockdown, puffing on a metallic cigar-like item.</p><p>“I didn’t fail anything, Onslaught.” Lockdown reminded, tipping up the brim of his hat with his hook. “Megatron wanted Drift, I brought him Drift. Ain’t my fault he escaped.”</p><p>“Indeed not.” Megatron nodded. “I believe that dishonor is yours, Starscream.”</p><p>“You remember full-well, Lord Megatron, that I have never been able to defeat Jetfire in combat.” Starscream reminded.</p><p>“Lord Megatron, if I may speak?” asked Knock Out. “I believe the question we should be asking is, why did the Autobots steal only a communications system and nothing else? It was a prosperous Energon mine, yet not a single crystal was missing. Why?”</p><p>“Hmm. A wise question indeed, Knock Out.” Megatron nodded. “Soundwave, possibilities?”</p><p>“Autobots may be attempting to contact reinforcements.” the monotone Decepticon suggested.</p><p>“A waste of time; Prime will already be dead before they arrive.” Starscream brought up.</p><p>“Indeed. But not by your hand, Starscream.” Megatron assured.</p><p>Starscream was somewhat confused by this update. “Uh, Master?”</p><p>“Optimus Prime and I have been bound in a dance of arms and wits ever since this war began.” Megatron reminded. “And by the time this war ends, I will possess the AllSpark, the greatest relics of the Primes, and the Matrix of Leadership. And when I return home, our people will acknowledge that I am the true savior of Cybertron and the Decepticon Empire will live for eons!” Practically the entire bridge roared with encouragement and loyalty in their voices.</p><p>“Minimal risk regardless of Autobot goals, Lord Megatron,” Soundwave assured. “Decepticons superior, Autobots inferior.”</p><p>“Wise words indeed, Soundwave.” Megatron nodded, knowing exactly what he meant and what Wheeljack discovered when the team returned; the advanced technology of the stolen com-system was incompatible with the Ark’s outdated systems. “The Autobots will fall soon and we will have the power we need to destroy any further resistance.”</p><p>Starscream simply left the bridge as Megatron basked in the adulation of his followers. Outside, he found his brothers waiting for him. “Assemble all Seekers on the flight-deck and prepare for launch,” he ordered.</p><p>“Lord Megatron wants us to go on patrol?” asked Thundercracker.</p><p>“Megatron is a fool.” Starscream scowled. “An idealistic slothful lump who would rather save his strength for his beloved rival Optimus Prime than do what’s needed… and what I will do; burn my way across the planet until the AllSpark is in <em>my</em> hands. And with it, the Decepticons will be <em>mine</em> to lead on a crusade of conquest across this pathetic universe.”</p><p>“If you’re not careful, brother, that ambition is going to get you killed someday,” Skywarp smirked.</p><p>“Most likely by Megatron.” Thundercracker agreed. “Don’t forget what happened to the last Decepticon who betrayed him.”</p><p>“Who, Deadlock?” Starscream smirked. “Megatron allowed him to live long enough to escape. We all know I would never have been so merciful.”</p><p>A familiarly dark laugh echoed down the corridor as a trio of flyers with nosecones on their heads and various different wing designs. “Megatron’s been called a lot of things, Starscream.” It was the red and black one with vented VTOL fans in his wings speaking. “But I think we all know ‘merciful’ has never been one of them.”</p><p>“I suppose so, Thrust.” Starscream shrugged. “But you must admit, Megatron has somewhat lost his… edge over the millennia. He is not as ruthless as he once was.”</p><p>“He’d be hurt to hear you say that.” Thrust remarked.</p><p>“Well, the truth hurts.” Starscream shrugged. “And either way, am I wrong? If we do not claim the AllSpark before the Autobots, then this entire war will have been for nothing. Therefore, I say we leave the ship and take the AllSpark for ourselves. And with it, I will take command of the Decepticons, and together, we will obliterate the Autobots!”</p><p>The assembled flyers seemed interested in this plan, but before they could put it into action, the ship’s intercom toned. “<em>All officers to the bridge, by order of Lord Megatron.</em>” Soundwave’s order irritated the ambitious Seeker commander, but he knew he had to follow the order.</p><p>“Have the Seekers remain on alert; we fly for the AllSpark on my order,” Starscream ordered Thundercracker before he left for the bridge. When he arrived, he found several other Decepticon officers on the bridge. “You requested my presence, Lord Megatron?”</p><p>“Indeed, Starscream.” Megatron smiled, looking at something on a monitor. “I believe I have just found something to help tip the scales back in our favor.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Robbery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, I think we’re about done.” For the last few weeks after the failed com-system theft, Wheeljack and Red Alert had been working on something else. Something which substantially irritated the others when they apparently got in the way of their work.</p><p>“Great. You wanna tell us exactly what it is now?” Rainbow was right to ask; the two had kept this project secret from pretty much the entire crew.</p><p>“This; our newly upgraded security system.” Red Alert smiled, activating something on the computer. “Say an unauthorized being enters the ship; bot, human, whatever…” As if to emphasize that, he tossed something at Rainbow’s wing, which magnetized to the metal and was indicated to be a Decepticon badge, which suddenly began quietly beeping.</p><p>No sooner did that start than an alarm went off and several small guns flipped down from the roof, suddenly blasting large coils at Rainbow and binding her limbs. “Wha- Hey!”</p><p>“Tangler guns bind enemies with plastine coils, giving the stun-blasters and cyclone fields time to set up for the knock-out blow.” Wheeljack smiled as the ceiling guns suddenly changed barrels and started blasting small energy pulses at Rainbow, only for her to quickly dodge out of the way of each of them with her speed… before she was suddenly caught in a small cyclone, spinning her silly and sending the Decepticon badge flying off her wing into Wheeljack’s hand, at which point it stopped beeping.</p><p>“You okay, Rainbow?” asked Lifeline.</p><p>“Yeah, just gimme a second.” Rainbow quickly collapsed her armor and ran off to the side, holding her mouth… only to throw up as soon as she disembarked from the ship.</p><p>The other girls cringed at the sight but were still fairly impressed by what had brought her to this. “Impressive. How does the system find unauthorized beings?” asked Sunset.</p><p>“Through the sensor network we installed around the ship.” Wheeljack smiled, as he walked out the door, reactivating the Decepticon badge in his hand. “If a ‘Con so much as <em>coasts</em> through these doors…” He moved the badge through the door and the alarm quickly started up again, only to suddenly turn back off once the badge was deactivated. “Not bad, huh?”</p><p>“Excellent work, Wheeljack.” Optimus nodded. “With this system in place, the Decepticons will never gain access to the map to the AllSpark.”</p><p>Twilight smiled at this news. Suddenly, her phone buzzed, indicating a text message. She looked and saw it was from her mother. “Hmm. Hey Teletraan, can you access the local TV network? My mom says there’s something on Channel 23 we have to see.”</p><p>“<em>Accessing now.</em>” Teletraan reported, bringing up a news channel.</p><p>“<em>And now, returning to our top story; Dr. Hamada Fujiyama is coming to New York today to publicly debut his latest advancement in the field of robotics; an advancement which, according to Dr. Fujiyama himself, will change the world.</em>” Ratchet muted the feed as the image of the Japanese doctor himself came up.</p><p>“What’s this have to do with us?” the medic asked, grumpy as ever.</p><p>“Hamada Fujiyama is Earth’s leading expert in the field of robotics.” Twilight explained. “For the last few months, he’s been promising something fairly interesting; a giant robotic ninja.”</p><p>“Wait, ‘giant’ as in…?” Bumblebee was almost afraid to say finish that sentence.</p><p>“Bot-sized, yeah.” Twilight nodded. “So if you’ll indulge me, imagine what might happen if Megatron got his hands on that robot.”</p><p>“Ninjas are masters of stealth.” Drift remembered from his research into Japanese history. “If Megatron can reprogram that machine to fight for him, it might be able to get into who knows where.”</p><p>“And if Megatron has indeed heard this same news, I have no doubt he will attempt to acquire the robot by any means necessary, even if it means inflicting human casualties,” Optimus concluded. “And that is something I will not allow. Jetfire, remain with Red Alert to improve the security system. I have doubts even the most recent upgrades will hold against this capability.”</p><p>“Understood, Optimus.” Jetfire nodded. “We’ll also see about waking up more Autobots; we might need all the help we can get.”</p><p>“A wise precaution.” Optimus nodded. “Wheeljack and Perceptor, you come with us; we may require your expertise.”</p><p>“You got it, Prime.” Wheeljack nodded and transformed, prompting Perceptor to also transform, also apparently disappearing.</p><p>“Whoa! Where’d Smarty go?” asked Pinkie, swiftly glancing around the room but finding no sign of him.</p><p>“I have not left.” Perceptor’s voice came from near Wheeljack’s rear left wheel. The girls looked and saw a small red and blue microscope on the ground, small blue lights flashing with every syllable. “This is simply the alternate mode I have selected while I am on your planet.”</p><p>“But it’s so small!” Pinkie remarked, picking Perceptor up. “And you were so big!”</p><p>“Subspace mass compression,” Wheeljack explained. “Special Cybertronian exploration tech. Comes in real handy in situations like this.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Perceptor noted, suddenly projecting his holomatter avatar; a dark-skinned man with brown hair wearing a red dress shirt, a blue necktie, black vest with blue pinstripes, dark gray pants, and shoes, and a single blue monocle-like lens over his right eye, all wrapped in a white lab-coat. “Now if you will excuse me.” With that, he simply took the microscope from Pinkie and climbed aboard Wheeljack, seated behind the engineer’s avatar in the driver’s seat.</p><p>“You’re gonna need more than human looks, Optimus.” Rainbow brought up, having cleaned herself up. “You’re gonna need cover-names, so no one suspects you.”</p><p>“We’ll workshop that on the way.” Bluestreak shrugged as he transformed and allowed Twilight and Spike to climb aboard.</p><p>“Alright, let’s groove.” Jazz smirked.</p><p>Red Alert lowered the GroundBridge ring and set the coordinates for outside New York City as the vortex opened. “Good hunting, Optimus.” he saluted.</p><p>“Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!” Optimus’ order was swiftly followed as all the bots transformed and roared through the vortex, their partners riding along as passengers.</p><p>It was a fairly quick drive from the GroundBridge to New York City, the sight of which substantially impressed the Autobots. “Nice place. Kinda reminds me of Iacon.” Cliffjumper smiled.</p><p>“Remember team, we’re here to stop Megatron from abusing Earthling tech.” Ironhide reminded. “So where to?”</p><p>Twilight checked her phone for the answer. “Well, according to the news, Dr. Fujiyama’s presentation will be in… whoa, Madison Square Garden. That’s awesome.”</p><p>“You direct, we’ll drive,” Bluestreak smirked. And that was just what they did as the cavalcade rumbled through the streets of New York – devising their cover story as they drove, all the way to the massive stadium where the demonstration was being held.</p><p>“Alright, let’s hope this cover story works.” Rainbow shrugged as everyone disembarked, avatars included.</p><p>“Only one way to know for sure,” Ironhide noted as he stepped over to the security guard.</p><p>“Who are you supposed to be?” he asked brusquely.</p><p>“Pax Industries security and scientific team,” Perceptor noted, flashing a falsified badge – a fleet of which the team created on the drive. “We are here to observe Dr. Fujiyama’s work.”</p><p>“I don’t see your company on the guest list.” the guard noted, looking at his clipboard.</p><p>“Well, I’m sure there’s some way we can look past that, hmm?” Rarity asked, almost flirtatiously.</p><p>The guard wasn’t convinced. “Nice try, kid. You’re not gettin’ in if you’re not on the list.”</p><p>“You sure we’re not on it? Here, lemme see.” Rainbow insisted, snagging the clipboard from the guard’s hands.</p><p>“Wha- Hey!” he noted in anger.</p><p>“Sorry about her; you know how interns are.” Wheeljack shrugged, clearly hiding the fact that Rainbow had given the list to Perceptor, who was using the now miniaturized plasma cannon hidden in his alt mode's scope to burn text on the paper.</p><p>Once done, Rainbow smiled. “I think you need to get your eyes checked dude; we’re clearly on the list.” She handed him back the clipboard and smirked.</p><p>The guard was confused but shrugged. “Whatever. You guys can go on in.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Optimus nodded as the team all ventured into the arena, finding seats very close to the central floor of the building, which held a large tarp-covered form and an array of unusual devices, all surrounded by a large impact shield around the arena.</p><p>“The doctor’s machine is undoubtedly there,” Perceptor noted, indicating the tarp.</p><p>“If it walks, it probably needs a long extension cord.” Wheeljack joked.</p><p>Ratchet chuckled. “I wonder if batteries are included.”</p><p>“It’s probably gonna blow the lights the second they turn it on,” Rainbow smirked, prompting a low range of chuckles from the others…</p><p>Until Twilight glanced back at them. “In case you’ve forgotten, we’re here to <em>protect</em> the robot; not make jokes at its expense.”</p><p>“Oh cmon Twilight, what could the ‘Cons possibly want with a machine like this?” asked Wheeljack. “No offense, but human robotics tech is lightyears behind Cybertronian biotech.”</p><p>“No R&amp;D process more efficient than evolution.” Ratchet agreed.</p><p>“Nevertheless, we must remain vigilant.” Optimus encouraged as the lights dimmed and focused on the main floor, welcoming a Japanese man in a smart suit stepping in front of the tarp-covered object.</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you very much for coming.” he welcomed. “What you are about to see today is state-of-the-art robotics technology, which will change the face of mankind’s technological development for all of history. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Fujiyama Technologies NXR-263 Stealth-Assault Robot.” With that order, the tarp was winched up into the ceiling, revealing the robot in its entirety; it resembled a female Cybertronian with sheer gunmetal armor, a purple midriff with a bright gold star in the center, a purple mask almost similar to Wheeljack’s, and gold optics.</p><p>“By the AllSpark…” Wheeljack was amazed, as were the other Autobots, and most of the rest of the audience.</p><p>“This robot is the greatest feat of robotics combat engineering I have ever designed. She is programmed with dozens of different fighting styles and built with the capabilities to use them to their fullest potential, especially when combined with her weapons.” As if by perfect timing, he produced a small remote control and began fiddling with the controls as he stepped to the side, prompting the robot to move forward to the array of devices around the arena. Once in place, the robot drew a large pair of nunchucks and began bashing several targets apart, before several small machine-gun turrets started firing at her, only for her to dodge each and every shot, flipping over them and smashing the turrets apart. This continued until the arena was littered with broken targets, as the machine returned to its static standing position.</p><p>The press around the arena started roaring in awe at this development, cameras flashing and questions roaring. “Dr. Fujiyama! Dale Grant; <em>New York Times</em>.” one reporter called as he stood up. “Your company has been nearly entirely devoted to technologies that benefit mankind; why diversify into weapons manufacturing?”</p><p>“This robot is hardly a weapon, Mr. Grant.” Dr. Fujiyama rebuked. “Think of her more as… the ultimate robotic bodyguard. She has been built as the ultimate symbol of the limitless capabilities of technology. And with this technology, humanity will soon be able to truly grow out of its infancy and perhaps come together, ignoring borders or race. With this technology, humanity will truly return to its status as one.”</p><p>Optimus smiled. “An admirable motive, Doctor.” he nodded as he stepped forward.</p><p>“Whoa Optimus, what’re you doing?” Sunset asked in concern.</p><p>Dr. Fujiyama was surprised as well, but for different reasons. “Well, thank you, sir. Do I know you?”</p><p>“No, though that is my fault.” Optimus nodded as he moved to the doctor’s side. “My name is Orion. I operate my own company known as Pax Industries, which also works to advance the boundaries of this race through technology. My company’s code is ‘Till All Are One'.”</p><p>“Ah, wise words, Mr. Pax.” the doctor nodded and bowed respectfully. “And what do you think of my machine?”</p><p>“Most intriguing. Though I am concerned;” The other Autobots knew exactly what he was concerned about. “What would happen if our enemies gained access to this technology?”</p><p>“Not to worry, Mr. Pax. This demonstration is only a one-day event, after which she will be transferred home to my laboratory in Osaka.” the doctor assured.</p><p>And sure enough, after answering a few more questions, the robot was left in a loading bay on the north side of the arena… which Rainbow Dash easily managed to infiltrate with her speed, unlocking the doors to the bay. Wheeljack opened it and allowed the other girls in, as well as the other Autobots. “Let’s get to it,” Rainbow smirked.</p><p>“Wheeljack, Perceptor, analyze this machine,” Optimus ordered. “Try to find some way to make sure the Decepticons will not be able to use it.”</p><p>“What Decepticons?” Applejack smirked. “They were a no-show all day. Kinda insulted.”</p><p>“Seriously. I hoped they would attack just so we’d have an excuse to crack some skulls.” Rainbow smirked.</p><p>“I’m all for a good skull-crackin’, but we’ve gotta remember Rule Number 1: ‘Keep a low profile’.” Ironhide reminded.</p><p>“Yeah, and nothing says low profile like giant robot war in a crowded arena.” Twilight reminded… before she saw Spike running around chasing something on the ground. “Spike, what’s that?”</p><p>“Some sort of bug,” Spike remarked, and he was right; he was chasing a small purple insect, which seemed to be trying to fly over to the robot.</p><p>Twilight was surprised when she saw it. “That’s strange.”</p><p>“What is?” asked Bluestreak.</p><p>“Well, that’s a rhinoceros beetle. They’re not native to New York,” she explained before she noticed something; the beetle’s shell was almost metallic… with a familiar symbol on it. “Decepticon!”</p><p>The Autobots all quickly reacted and readied their weapons, only for the beetle to suddenly transform into a large purple Decepticon with an almost knight-like mouthplate. “Bombshell,” Ironhide growled.</p><p>“If you Autobots don’t mind, I’ll be taking this little beauty with me.” the Decepticon laughed inanely as it started firing, almost indiscriminately on the Autobots, who were forced to take cover as Bombshell grabbed the robot’s body and dragged it away out the door… only to suddenly be tackled to the ground by something.</p><p>When the team looked to see what it was, they saw a dark green H2 Hummer with a bright yellow bumper, which swiftly transformed into an Autobot with a yellow chest and gray domed head. “Brawn. Good to see ya, buddy.” Ironhide smirked.</p><p>“You too, ya ol’ bucket,” Brawn smirked, cracking his large knuckles. “Now how bout I crush this bug?”</p><p>“Feel free to try.” a voice suddenly came from behind Brawn, coming from a black Kenworth K1000 truck with a heavy trailer that roared up and charged the new bot. Brawn just smirked and raised his hands, easily catching the truck as his feet ripped up the pavement.</p><p>“Nice timing, Motormaster.” Bombshell laughed, suddenly blasting Brawn in the back and sending him to the ground. “Now let’s burn rubber!” Quickly, the bug jumped onto the back of Motormaster as they both roared away, through a GroundBridge.</p><p>“Well, that was disappointing.” Brawn groaned as he tried to stand up. “First time outta stasis in millions of cycles and I let a couple Decepticons get away with a… uh… what was that thing exactly?”</p><p>“It’s a long story uh… Brawn, was it?” asked Twilight. “I just hope that target’s okay.”</p><p>Unfortunately, it wasn’t as it had been brought straight to an Energon mine where Megatron was awaiting with several other officers. “Excellent work, Bombshell. Now begin your work.”</p><p>“Gladly, my liege.” the beetle-bot smiled as he laid his prize on a surgical table, quickly opening it up.</p><p>Knock Out scoffed. “Lord Megatron, you expect <em>this thing</em> to be able to bring us the map to the AllSpark? It’s barely even at turbofox levels of intelligence.”</p><p>“I must agree, my lord.” Bombshell nodded. “This will be far too simple.”</p><p>“Spare me your meaningless critiques,” Megatron ordered. “Just do as you’re ordered. Is she capable?”</p><p>“Certainly, my liege.” Bombshell smiled, throwing away several parts and replacing them with larger ones. “Just needs a bit of rewiring, a bulkier Energon-based power source, and of course, my personal favorite invention of mine;” He produced a small unit from his belt. “A Cerebro-shell.” He glanced his shoulder at the coms-officer at the computer. “Soundwave, optic interface?”</p><p>“87% complete,” Soundwave reported.</p><p>“Excellent. Now let us complete warping her mind.” Bombshell smiled, locking the Cerebro-shell into the machine’s head with a mad chuckle.</p><p>Once it was locked in, the machine stood up from the table and stood at attention. Starscream was unimpressed. “Please. She looks like an earthling puppet.”</p><p>“Until I worked my magic, she was.” Bombshell smiled. “But now, she’s something more. State your designation and master.”</p><p>“Designation: Nightbird. Decepticon infiltration agent.” the robot spoke in an almost mechanical feminine voice. “I serve only one master; Megatron.”</p><p>“Excellent.” Megatron smiled. “And what is your mission?”</p><p>“Locate map to AllSpark and present it to Megatron.” Nightbird nodded simply.</p><p>“And if you encounter any Autobots?” asked Megatron.</p><p>“All Autobots are enemy. All Autobots must be exterminated.” she nodded.</p><p>“Excellent. Then go; complete your mission.” Megatron ordered, allowing Nightbird to walk from the mine… passing the still unimpressed Starscream. Still, the Autobots would soon come to fear this new machine, whether they knew it or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dr. Fujiyama heard his robot had been hijacked by terrorists (as Prowl falsely informed him) he was greatly disappointed. “I must apologize, Dr. Fujiyama,” Optimus assured. “We attempted to defend your invention, but we were unprepared.”</p><p>“It could not have been foreseen, Mr. Pax.” the doctor shrugged.</p><p>“Nonetheless, I assure you that my team will do all in their power to return your invention to you as quickly as possible,” Optimus assured.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Pax. I only ask that you bring her back unharmed.” the doctor asked. “Her components are irreplaceable, and needed for further research.”</p><p>“Don’t you worry, Doc.” Jazz assured. “We’ll bring the little lady back in mint condition… I hope.” He muttered that last part.</p><p>“Thank you very much.” Dr. Fujiyama nodded as he left the arena where they met… allowing Optimus and Jazz’s avatars to disappear, returning to the team hiding in the loading bay.</p><p>“How ya doin’, Brawn?” Jazz asked.</p><p>“I’m fine.” the new bot assured.</p><p>“I beg to differ.” Ratchet argued. “That blast from Bombshell did a number on you. I’ll need to get you back to the base for more advanced treatment.”</p><p>“Please. I can’t transform right now, but I can still fight.” As if to emphasize this, he delivered a quick combo… only to suddenly stop and groan as he grabbed his right shoulder.</p><p>“If you allow your T-Cog to remain damaged, you’ll lose all motor control within a matter of days.” Ratchet reminded. “You’re going to Sick Bay and that is final.”</p><p>Optimus made his decision right then and there. “Red Alert, activate the GroundBridge. Ratchet, attend to Brawn’s wounds. Ironhide, take the humans back as well.”</p><p>“All due respect Optimus, but we’re not leaving,” Twilight assured. “We’ve got an entire planet to search for a single robot, so you’re going to need all the help you can get to find her.” She turned to her friends and smiled. “Who’s in?” The other girls roared in agreement, suddenly prompting Twilight to Pony-Up, as her Geode glowed brighter.</p><p>Wheeljack smiled. “Looks like we’re getting more help either way, Prime.” And sure enough, Twilight’s Armor unit hovered from her pocket and locked around her Geode, which started pulsing with energy. But then she noticed something; the Armor unit hooked to Spike’s collar started pulsing as well.</p><p>
  <strong>(Play AmaLee’s cover of “Rising Hope” – The Irregular at Magic High School)</strong>
</p><p>Both Armors gave a loud ring as Twilight was suddenly surrounded by her telekinetic aura, and Spike suddenly burst into flames, both of which suddenly grew to massive sizes before becoming solid.</p><p>Twilight’s face and limbs turned the same lavender as her skin, her torso turned a bright blue with a purple six-pointed star button on her collarbone, as her hips and upper thighs turned dark purple and her feet turned deep navy blue. Her steel cable hair flowed from her hair in the usual ponytail, partially covering a small purple diamond on her forehead, allowing her blue optics centered with purple to activate before being covered by a translucent rose visor, as bright lavender jet-wings flipped out from her back.</p><p>Spike’s transformation was somewhat similar; once the fire died, it showed that Spike was not only unburned but also encased in light purple metal with a bright green ridge on his head over his green-centered blue optics, his purple collar and gold tags still present around his neck, though they were somewhat overshadowed by the smallish tires in his shoulders and haunches. And those were even more overshadowed by the large dragon-like purple wings protruding from his back, amazing everyone.</p><p>
  <strong>(Cut it)</strong>
</p><p>The team was amazed by their two new allies, though Twilight was especially surprised. “Whoa. Okay, this is incredible,” she remarked, looking at herself and her now winged dog-bot. “Why did we both activate?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.” Wheeljack shrugged. “Your Armor’s activation sequence must’ve been linked to the prototype’s. That means you two are binary-bonded.”</p><p>“Forget that; check out these wings,” Spike remarked, suddenly taking to the air on them. “This is awesome!”</p><p>“However, it does not make much sense,” Perceptor remarked. “Your organic form had no wings.”</p><p>“It must be some sort of link to his Equestrian counterpart; that Spike is a dragon.” Perceptor raised his eyebrow at Sunset’s remark as if asking for context. “Giant fire-breathing lizard with wings.”</p><p>“Hm. Intriguing.” Perceptor noted.</p><p>“Let’s see what alt-modes you’ve got.” Wheeljack smiled, prompting Spike to swiftly jump and transform, his legs folding in and his tail flipping down into a trigger as his mouth opened wide, landing in Twilight’s hand.</p><p>“Whoa! I’m a gun?!” Spike said in surprise, before realizing something. “Wait; how can I still talk?”</p><p>“Bots don’t need mouths to talk in their alt-modes.” Wheeljack shrugged. “And if I’m not mistaken, you’re not just any kinda gun; you’re a thermo rocket cannon.”</p><p>“My dog turns into a rocket launcher? Cool.” Twilight remarked with a smirk.</p><p>“Guess that makes you a Targetmaster, Twi.” Twilight seemed confused by the term Bluestreak used. “Bots binary-bonded to smaller bots who act as a weapon. Oughtta come in handy.”</p><p>“No doubt. But how do the wheels fit in?” Rainbow was right; Spike’s weapon-mode still had wheels, which confused the others.</p><p>“Well now, this is surprising.” Ratchet remarked. “A Mini-Con Triple-Changer. Huh. Never thought I’d see the day.”</p><p>“Well, let’s see what it is,” Twilight smirked at Spike’s idea, and tossed him into the air, allowing him to transform again; this time into a small vehicle with almost pillar-like front bumpers.</p><p>
  <strong>(Think RID Underbite but on a Mini-Con scale)</strong>
</p><p>“Cybertronian ATV. Nice.” Wheeljack smiled, as Spike familiarized himself with the unusual controls, even by the standards of a dog-driven vehicle.</p><p>Then Sunset realized something as he transformed back to beast-mode. “Wait a sec; if Spike’s a Triple-Changer, and he’s bonded to Twilight…”</p><p>“Then that must mean <em>I’m</em> a Triple-Changer too.” Twilight smiled in understanding. “I’m gonna need two alt-modes.”</p><p>“Well, that’s just greedy,” Rainbow remarked.</p><p>“But it may be most useful in battles to come.” Optimus nodded. “Wheeljack, accompany Twilight and Spike back to base so they may acquire more suitable vehicle modes. Ratchet-”</p><p>“Tend to Brawn; I gotcha.” Ratchet nodded as the GroundBridge opened, allowing the five through, as well as Sunset who was staying behind until her own armor activated.</p><p>“And everyone else?” Rainbow smirked.</p><p>Optimus nodded as he locked his face-plate. “Transform and Roll Out!” The order was quickly followed, with Rarity finally revealing her new alt-mode as a white 2012 Rolls Royce Ghost, before she and all the others roared out the door, across the planet.</p><p>Back at base, Twilight was looking through available alt-modes in Teletraan’s database, having downloaded her’s and Spike’s portions of the map into Teletraan’s system… and totally forgotten that they had left the door open, giving Nightbird an entrance. Though the security systems at the door made it far too dangerous, so she carefully began climbing up the ridge to the top of the volcano.</p><p>“There’s one thing I don’t get, Wheeljack.” Spike shrugged. “Why does Megatron want that robot anyway? He’s already got an army.”</p><p>“I stopped trying to understand what goes on in Megatron’s head megacycles ago.” Wheeljack shrugged. “And either way, I doubt she’s just gonna come here.”</p><p>Suddenly Twilight’s optics locked onto something; an F-16 Fighting Falcon and a 2021 Honda Odyssey. “Alright, I think I’ve got my alt-modes picked out.”</p><p>“Nice choices,” Jetfire noted. “Guess you’re gonna be joining Rainbow in flight training. Let’s get ‘em scanned.” Twilight quickly did so and was almost immediately welcomed by attributes from both her vehicle modes; cockpit in her midriff, grills on her waist, tires on her shoulders and thighs, and an air intake on her back under her wings.</p><p>“Huh. Not bad. I think I can work with this.” Twilight smiled.</p><p>Red Alert almost seemed to be getting used to the girls being around… until Teletraan’s security database brought something to his attention, which confused him as he opened a com line. “Red Alert to Rainbow Dash; are you or Fluttershy coming back to base?”</p><p>“<em>No, we’re flying over Alaska,</em>” Rainbow answered. “<em>Why?</em>”</p><p>“Then why is the flyer entrance at the top of the volcano opening?” That single statement worried everyone present, forcing them to dash to the flyer entrance, where they took up tactical positions on either side of the door.</p><p>Twilight counted down on her fingers from three, at which point the door was opened and everyone jumped into position, Twilight even flipping blasters out of her forearms like Jetfire. But they didn’t see anything. “Huh. That’s weird.” Spike remarked.</p><p>“Maybe there’s something wrong with the door’s systems.” Twilight suggested.</p><p>“Well, couldn’t hurt to give it a quick debug.” Red Alert agreed as they returned to the hangar… unaware of something scanning something from Twilight’s internal computers. As it turned out, that scan came from Nightbird, who had scanned Twilight’s security code and started sneaking around the ship until she arrived outside sickbay, where Lifeline was working on Brawn.</p><p>“Easy there, Brawn. Your T-Cog is almost back to peak condition,” she assured.</p><p>“I think I know what Smokescreen likes about you, kid; you’ve got a gentle touch.” Lifeline blushed at Brawn’s compliment and continued her work… which totally distracted her, allowing Nightbird to sneak all the way to the ship’s bridge, where she deployed a drive from her wrist and plugged it into the system, downloading information from the computer directly to the Cerebro-shell in her head… resulting in an alarm going off.</p><p>“<em>Intruder on the bridge. Intruder on the bridge.</em>” Teletraan blared.</p><p>Faced with the alarm, Nightbird was forced to retreat… only to run straight into Red Alert on her way out. “Surprise!” he smirked and fired his shoulder-cannon at her, only for her to dodge and deliver a devastating combo to the security officer… but he got in a lucky grab at her head, somehow automatically deleting her stolen security code, and causing the alarm to go off.</p><p>The tangler guns quickly flipped out and began firing, but Nightbird dodged every blast and ran out, pursued by the others. “Red, are you okay?” Spike asked.</p><p>“Down there!” Red ordered, pointing down the hall.</p><p>Jetfire quickly saw what he was pointing at and fired a blast at the ground near the robot, hidden in the shadows which stopped. “That was a warning shot; identify yourself or my aim improves.”</p><p>Nightbird simply turned back to the bots, which seriously surprised Twilight. “Wait, that’s Dr. Fujiyama’s robot,” Twilight ordered, grabbing Jetfire’s rifle and forcing him to lower it. “Optimus ordered us not to harm her.”</p><p>“Designation; Nightbird. All Autobots will be eradicated.” Nightbird said in her same monotone voice, before throwing a barrage of shuriken at the bots, who quickly took cover around corners.</p><p>“Guess Megatron didn’t tell her not to harm us.” Jetfire scowled.</p><p>Then something else was tossed out toward them; something Red Alert recognized immediately. “Grenade!” And not just grenade; a flashbang, which disoriented everyone allowing Nightbird to race out of the ship.</p><p>Once the ringing in the team’s ears and glare in their optics faded, the team looked around angrily at what had happened. “Contact Optimus,” Jetfire ordered.</p><p>It didn’t take long before the whole rest of the team arrived on the ship, looking over what happened. “I’d say you guys are lucky this ‘Nightbird’ didn’t do any permanent damage.” Ratchet shrugged as he looked Spike over.</p><p>“Yeah, my ears feel really lucky,” Spike remarked.</p><p>“Don’t worry Optimus; we’ll bring her in and stop her before she really causes trouble,” Rainbow assured.</p><p>“I believe it is too late for that, Rainbow Dash,” Perceptor noted. “The infiltrator accessed the map to the AllSpark.”</p><p>The gravity of the situation began to sink in after that. “With me and Spike’s parts, the map is almost complete; just a few gaps. All the Decepticons would have to do is go by process of elimination.”</p><p>“If Megatron gets the map, the war is lost.” Optimus scowled.</p><p>“We’ve still got some time, Optimus.” Red Alert assured, holding something up. “Bombshell fitted her with a com-unit, but I managed to disable it. Without coms, she’ll have to find another way to signal for a GroundBridge.”</p><p>“Then we’ve gotta move, fast,” Twilight noted.</p><p>“Agreed. Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!” Everyone quickly did so and left the base.</p><p>Ratchet quickly called Optimus once they were gone. “<em>Red Alert, Perceptor, Wheeljack, Lifeline, and I will have everything back online in no time,</em>” he assured. “<em>Good luck.</em>”</p><p>“Thank you, old friend. We may need it.” Optimus noted.</p><p>As the bots drove into town, Cliffjumper pulled over near Sandalwood and glanced his avatar’s head out the window. “You wouldn’t happen to have seen a big black-” He didn’t even have to finish; Sandalwood just pointed down the street leading out of town. “Huh. Thanks.” That was all he needed to know as the team quickly rolled out.</p><p>Twilight was still getting used to her new wings, and carrying Spike on her lap as she and Rainbow flew alongside Jetfire. She was just getting the hang of it when she saw something off to her side. “Contact; on the bluff.” And sure enough, Nightbird was climbing a bluff nearby, allowing the Autobots to see her.</p><p>Quickly, they all transformed with Twilight grabbing Spike’s new Mini-Con form out of the air before he fell. “A simple stun-blast oughtta do the trick,” Jetfire smirked as he raised his rifle, firing at Nightbird and knocking her down.</p><p>“Nice shot, Jetfire,” Ironhide smirked. “We’ll take it from here.” Bluestreak and Applejack were the first ones to join her on the ridge, only for Nightbird to suddenly kick Bluestreak in the face and knock him down.</p><p>“Whoa! Playin’ possum, huh sugar?” Applejack smirked. “Well, let’s see how ya handle someone a little sturdier.” Apparently, she did fairly well as Applejack was easily knocked back to the others.</p><p>Optimus was just moving forward when Nightbird began throwing more shuriken. “Incoming!” Bumblebee called. Rarity quickly raised a gemstone barrier in front of the bots to intercept them.</p><p>Spike growled as he swooped down on his wings. “Alright, time to turn up the heat!” He could feel a heat welling up in his robot mode's belly and assumed it was because of his dragon-powers, ready to breathe fire.</p><p>Optimus raised a hand to his mouth and stopped him. “Stand down, Spike. We promised not to harm her.”</p><p>“Well, she didn’t make any promise like that.” Twilight reminded, emphasized by Nightbird drawing a large energy blade from her back.</p><p>Optimus lowered his large blaster and slowly approached. “Nightbird, we mean you no harm. We’ve come to help. Do not force my hand.”</p><p>“All Autobots will be eradicated,” Nightbird said simply and struck Optimus’ hand, forcing him to drop his blaster before he was conked in the head and knocked to the ground.</p><p>“Alright, that’s it!” Smokescreen growled and readied his rocket launchers.</p><p>“Stand down; do not damage her!” Optimus ordered.</p><p>“Fine. Then at least let me do this!” Applejack smirked and quickly drew a bot-sized revolver, quickly shooting the sword from Nightbird’s hand.</p><p>She thought nothing of it and grabbed up Optimus’ blaster and dashed to the other side of the bluff, quickly jumping from the cliff. Rainbow tried to grab her but too late; she vanished. Literally. “No sign of her, Optimus,” Mirage reported. “Maybe she has a cloak.”</p><p>“Question is; with all the weapons she has, why would she steal Optimus’ ion rifle?” asked Ironhide.</p><p>“I heard that a ninja always takes a part of an enemy with them.” Drift remembered. “We’re just lucky it was just a weapon.”</p><p>“Hey, Nightbird! You forgot this!” Pinkie called out into the unknown, waving the sword the ninja apparently abandoned in her hand.</p><p>Meanwhile, Megatron had seen the whole thing through Nightbird’s optic feed. “Not only does my Nightbird have the map to the AllSpark, but also my hated enemy’s weapon?” He was more than impressed. “Prime will lose much more before we are finished.”</p><p>“We should’ve looked into human roboticists’ toy-chests sooner, Lord Megatron.” Knock Out smirked. “Nightbird alone is magnificent; imagine an army of drones like her.”</p><p>“Ah, even the brightest stars burn out eventually; some quicker than others,” Starscream remarked. “Especially after Bombshell over-torqued her circuits.”</p><p>“Who asked for your opinion, Starscream?” the Insecticon snarled.</p><p>“Nightbird will not burn out until she returns with the map,” Soundwave assured. “All has been programmed properly.”</p><p>“<em>If</em> she returns, I think you mean.” Starscream scowled. “She’s barely true Decepticon material.”</p><p>“Perhaps I should scrap you and give her your post to test that theory, Starscream.” Megatron scowled.</p><p>The Autobots had resumed their search for Nightbird, but so far they weren’t having much luck. It wasn’t until they were halfway to Camp Everfree that Rainbow transformed and landed in front of the others. “Hang on; I think I’ve got something. Due north; let’s go!” she ordered and led the team north. “We’re closing in.”</p><p>Finally, they found Nightbird in a narrow canyon near the outskirts of town. “Gotcha,” Bumblebee smirked.</p><p>“No one attack,” Optimus ordered as they assumed bot-mode. “I wish to capture her unharmed.”</p><p>“I don’t think she’s gonna wanna come quietly, Prime.” Ironhide was right; suddenly Nightbird’s sword flew back to her hand from a magnetic charge before she moved to attack Prime who dodged each of her swings before she retreated.</p><p>“We’ve got her, Prime,” Jetfire reported as he, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rainbow all flew after Nightbird with the other bots running after them.</p><p>Finally, she was boxed in with no hope of escape, so she stood her ground. “Okay, no more Mr. Nice Bot.” Cliffjumper scowled as he and Bumblebee raised their weapons… only for them to be knocked from their hands by shuriken.</p><p>Mirage smirked as he cloaked and snuck carefully around Nightbird as Optimus attempted dialogue again. “I swore to your creator that I would not damage you, Nightbird. But you leave me no other option.”</p><p>“Maybe this will help!” Mirage yelled and tossed Optimus his rifle, which he caught and aimed at the ninja-bot.</p><p>“I truly regret this.” That was all Optimus said before he fired on Nightbird, knocking her down.</p><p>“Well, silver lining; at least we know she’s not indestructible.” Twilight shrugged… before Nightbird jumped to her feet and threw another barrage of shuriken.</p><p>“This is getting redundant!” Cliffjumper remarked as he and several others took cover. “We’ve gotta do something!”</p><p>“I’m open to suggestions, Cliff!” Applejack countered. Everyone tried something – even vehicle-mode attacks – but nothing worked.</p><p>Megatron grew more and more pleased with every moment. “Magnificent. She’s everything I’ve ever wanted.” he smiled. “Starscream is most definitely out of a job.”</p><p>Starscream heard that from outside the bridge and scowled. “Replace me? Hmph. We’ll see about that.” Suddenly, he saw his chance when Rarity and Trailbreaker combined their shielding abilities to completely surround and immobilize Nightbird.</p><p>“No!” Megatron was rightfully concerned, which Starscream took full advantage of.</p><p>“My liege, allow me to lead the strike to liberate dear Nightbird and bring you the AllSpark.” he offered graciously.</p><p>Megatron was too concerned to think rationally and raised his hand. “No, I will lead the team alongside you. The map will be mine if I have to obliterate every lifeform on this worthless planet!” With that order, Soundwave opened a GroundBridge.</p><p>It opened on the other side just as Cliffjumper saw something fall from Nightbird’s side as she struggled against her bonds. “That drive must have the map.” He couldn’t grab it to find out as the portal opened and he was suddenly blasted back to the others.</p><p>“Cliff!” Rainbow called in worry as she caught him, only to see the Decepticons move out from the vortex and scowl at the Autobots.</p><p>“Surrender Nightbird and you will live!” Megatron ordered.</p><p>“You’ll have to take her from us the hard way!” Rainbow smirked.</p><p>“Agreed. Autobots, attack!” Optimus ordered, prompting everyone to open fire, engaging in a massive firefight with the Decepticons… which they slowly started losing.</p><p>“We’re gettin’ hammered here!” Applejack remarked.</p><p>And she was right; just as Smokescreen almost got the drive, Bombshell buzzed down and grabbed it, blasting him straight through the midsection. “I got him!” Spike barked and ran out, breathing green fire at the Decepticons as he locked his forepaws onto the Autobot and dragged him to cover, the drive wrapped in his tail.</p><p>“Twilight to base; we have wounded! Requesting backup and medivac!” she reported.</p><p>“<em>Gotcha covered!</em>” Wheeljack assured as another GroundBridge opened not far behind Autobots lines, allowing him, Brawn, and Lifeline to move into the fray.</p><p>Lifeline was terrified when she saw Smokescreen so damaged. “Smokey!” Quickly she dropped to his side and dragged him back toward the portal.</p><p>“Cover her; our shields are failing!” Trailbreaker reported.</p><p>“I got somethin’ better than a shield!” Brawn smirked and drove his hands into the ground, pulling a massive wall of stone up in front of the team, allowing every shot to bounce off it as the team planned their next move. “And that’s why they call me Brawn.”</p><p>Unfortunately, as the shield units dropped their powers, Nightbird was free and began to battle the Autobots. Starscream was watching from behind a ridge, more than pleased at the way the battle was going; Autobots caught between Nightbird’s hand-to-hand and Decepticon weapons. “My replacement, eh Megatron? Let’s see how much you like her when she’s offline.”</p><p>When no one was looking, he snuck around behind Ironhide and fired one of his arm-mounted blasters over his shoulder right as he fired, hitting Nightbird square in the back. “Nightbird, no!” Megatron yelled in concern.</p><p>“Say good night, bucket-head!” Rainbow smirked and let loose a massive barrage of missiles, blasting massive amounts of stone from the walls down toward the enemy.</p><p>Starscream quickly moved back to Megatron’s side as the Autobots opened fire. “The battle is lost, my liege. We must retreat if we are to have any hope of winning the war,” he assured.</p><p>Megatron snarled; he hated to agree with Starscream, but he made a good point. “Decepticons, return to base!” he ordered as the GroundBridge opened, allowing the Decepticons through amidst a hail of blaster fire.</p><p>“Nice shot, Ironhide,” Brawn smirked.</p><p>“I didn’t know I actually hit her.” Ironhide shrugged.</p><p>“Well, whatever happened, let us take solace in the fact that we have victory once again.” Optimus smiled… before he looked at the trail of Energon Smokescreen had left in the dirt when he was dragged back to the ship.</p><p>Soon enough, the Autobots returned to New York and delivered Nightbird back to Dr. Fujiyama (having told him that she was reprogrammed by the terrorists who stole her as a weapon), who was more than happy to see her unloaded from a trailer Optimus brought with him. “Thank you so very much, Mr. Pax. You have my eternal gratitude for returning my machine. And not a scratch on her chassis.”</p><p>“We’re just glad she’s back in the right hands, Doctor,” Twilight assured. “Deprogrammed and neutralized, thanks to our science team.”</p><p>“And safely locked away, permanently.” The doctor smiled as he sealed his machine into a large pod. “Thank you again, Mr. Pax. Remind me to visit your company someday. I would love to see what you’re working on.”</p><p>“Thank you, doctor. Perhaps another time.” Optimus nodded as his team all left the room, returning to their bot-bodies and driving through the GroundBridge back to base.</p><p>“Y’know, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Rainbow remembered as she looked at Optimus. “Why did you choose Orion Pax as your cover name?”</p><p>“Because that <em>is</em> his name.” Ironhide smiled. “Or it <em>was</em>, anyway. Before he became a Prime.”</p><p>“He was an archivist in the Iacon Hall of Records.” Red Alert remembered. “Circumstances just demanded that he take up the mantle of Prime and the Matrix.”</p><p>“Cool,” Rainbow remarked, happy to know a bit more about the girls’ large friend, though it easily devolved into concern when they saw the worried look on Lifeline’s face. And even then, what they did not know would soon return to haunt them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Bedside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as the girls had known, the medical bay on the Ark had usually been fairly quiet – a few dents, the occasional small bullet or blaster wound, things like that. Never had they seen anything as serious as when Smokescreen was brought in after the battle outside town; his midsection had been blown open, fuses and valves were broken, and his Energon was leaking everywhere.</p><p>Lifeline was terrified – of course, she was – but still, she helped Ratchet and Fluttershy in doing all they could to help him. The rest of the crew was nervous as well, not least of which were Smokescreen’s brothers. When Ratchet and Fluttershy emerged from the medical bay, Bluestreak was the first to welcome them. “How’s he doin’, Doc?”</p><p>“Not great.” Ratchet shrugged. “We’ve managed to stop the leaks and get his body replated, but he’s lost a lot of Energon and the internal damage is too intensive to repair by hand. We’ve put him in the CR Chamber for healing, but with our limited reserves of Energon, it may take too long.”</p><p>“You’ve done all you can, old friend,” Optimus assured. “Now the rest is up to Smokescreen.”</p><p>“Where’s Lifeline?” asked Arcee.</p><p>“She wanted to stay with him while he rests.” Fluttershy nodded. And sure enough, there near the CR Chamber was Lifeline, a hopeful and worried look on her face.</p><p>“Will she be okay?” asked Twilight.</p><p>“She just needs some time,” Cliffjumper assured. “Let’s see what work we can do in the meantime.”</p><p>Suddenly an alert came through on the computer. “<em>Optimus, Dr. Fujiyama is calling; audio channels only.</em>”</p><p>“Dr. Fujiyama? What does he want?” asked Twilight.</p><p>“There is only one way to find out. Teletraan, patch him through.” Optimus ordered as the communication channel opened. “Dr. Fujiyama, I was not expecting to hear from you so soon.”</p><p>“<em>Nor was I expecting to contact you so soon, Mr. Pax.</em>” the doctor assured. “<em>Though it seems I am in need of your assistance again; my robot has escaped.</em>”</p><p>This certainly raised some eyebrows among the crew. “Define ‘escaped’,” asked Optimus.</p><p>“<em>I’m sending you security footage from the loading bay where we left her.</em>” The footage was soon put up on the main screen, showing the robot formerly known as Nightbird punching her way out of the titanium containment pod she was sealed in before she stood up and punched out the security camera, which cut the footage out. “<em>The next thing anyone knew, the wall was destroyed and the robot was gone.</em>”</p><p>“Understood, Doctor.” Optimus nodded. “I will dispatch a team to aid in the investigation.” With that, the connection was terminated as Optimus turned to the others.</p><p>“Okay, does someone wanna explain to me how that thing can move around on its own when we wiped what the ‘Cons did to it?” asked Rainbow.</p><p>“Must be a contingency program Bombshell installed.” Twilight theorized. “If Nightbird was captured, it probably ordered her to escape and find a way to join the Decepticons.”</p><p>“And there is no telling what sensitive data may have been hidden on her internal drives,” Perceptor added.</p><p>“Then we’d better go find her,” Rainbow noted.</p><p>“Agreed.” Optimus nodded. “Rainbow Dash; you, Prowl, and Cliffjumper will mobilize to investigate the scene and do what you can.”</p><p>“In the meantime, maybe the rest of us can find a way to shore up our Energon reserves.” Twilight suggested. “Loot a few Decepticon mines, set up our own, something like that.”</p><p>“It’s certainly worth a shot.” Drift shrugged. “I know a few regions the Constructicons suspected of being rich in Energon. Maybe we should check one of them out; see if they were right.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Twilight smiled as she and the other girls all shifted to their bot-modes.</p><p>They were just about to leave until Bumblebee looked back at the console, seeing his human partner looking a bit concerned. “You wanna come with, Sunset?”</p><p>“I’ll stay here. I have a feeling Lifeline’s gonna need someone to talk to.” Sunset nodded.</p><p>“I think Arcee and I will stay too; keep an eye on her and Smokescreen,” Bluestreak added.</p><p>“Very well, Bluestreak.” Optimus nodded as the Autobots quickly transformed and mobilized, Rainbow’s team disappearing through the GroundBridge to New York.</p><p>It was only a short drive to Madison Square Garden, where they indeed found a large portion of the wall from the loading bay broken away from the inside. Rainbow was actually sufficiently impressed as she jumped out of Cliffjumper. “Man, three days since we caught her, and she does this sort of damage. Crazy,” she noted.</p><p>“I’m afraid that’s putting it nicely.” It was Dr. Fujiyama, inside examining the rest of the destruction, including several components of the nearby computer banks destroyed and missing. “I built that machine with the most advanced weapons I could get my hands on.”</p><p>“Well, it certainly looks like she put them to good use,” Prowl remarked, his avatar examining the damage for itself. “Our science team has determined that her escape was due to an implanted subprogram, ordering her to join back up with the terrorists that stole her.”</p><p>“She should be pretty easy to find; a giant robot doesn’t exactly run through downtown New York without someone seeing it.” Rainbow brought up.</p><p>“I think you’re forgetting something, Dash; this robot is a ninja.” Cliffjumper reminded. “For all we know, she could’ve gotten out of town without anyone seeing her.”</p><p>“Well, if she <em>was</em> trying to leave town, the best direction to go would’ve been north, up the Hudson River,” Prowl noted. “Let’s check out that way first.”</p><p>“Fine by me.” Rainbow nodded as they moved back to the cars. “We’ll let ya know what we find, Doc.” With that, they loaded up and drove up north, hopeful for some good luck.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>At base, Sunset, Arcee, and Bluestreak were still watching over Lifeline and Smokescreen. “I’ve gotta ask; how did those two meet anyway?” Sunset asked seriously.</p><p>“How do ya think? On the battlefield.” Bluestreak shrugged. “It was at the Battle of Protihex. Our battalion was sent to commandeer arms and Energon, and liberate prisoners from a Decepticon outpost. Lifeline was one of the prisoners, and believe me; she earned her keep. We blew the cells and then <em>literally</em> five nano-kliks later, Megatron’s general Obsidian had us surrounded. Smokescreen tried to hold them back with his mag-smoke, but some punk got in a lucky shot so Hoist and I had to drag him to safety. It wasn’t until we made it back to Iacon that we managed to get Smokey the medical attention he needed. Lifeline was in charge of his treatment, and it sorta… spiraled from there.”</p><p>Arcee smirked. “Was that before or after Hoist found them making out on Smoke’s medical slab?”</p><p>Sunset chuckled. “Yeah, I figured it was something like that.”</p><p>“Personally, I think there’s something greater behind it.” Bluestreak shrugged. “But I’d rather not let Lifeline hear it.”</p><p>“Good call. Cmon, over here.” Arcee indicated over to the other end of the control panel, which the two Autobots quickly moved to.</p><p>Sunset was just confused as she followed them. “Wait, what’re you talking about?”</p><p>Bluestreak glanced around the corridor to make sure no one else was around to hear before he kneeled down to Sunset’s level. “Smokescreen told me and Prowl this in confidence, but he received special orders from Optimus when he was assigned to his post; to get close to the other Autobots and give Prime a sort of ‘on-the-ground' perspective for what we’re thinking.”</p><p>“I’ve sort of been worrying that he’s only with Lifeline to get a <em>really</em> in-depth report to give to Optimus,” Arcee remarked.</p><p>“Do you really believe that?” Sunset asked seriously.</p><p>“She’s not wrong.” Bluestreak shrugged. “I’ve looked over Smoke’s shoulder a few times while he’s working. I’ve seen his file on Lifeline; it’s huge. He probably knows things about her not even she knows.”</p><p>Sunset wasn’t sure. “That sounds like one side of the story. If it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll try and get the other side from the real source.”</p><p>“Yeah, knock yourself out.” Bluestreak shrugged as he and Arcee allowed her to move on to the medical bay, where she found Lifeline sitting next to Smokescreen’s tank.</p><p>“Just like after Protihex, huh?” She figured that was as good of an ice-breaker as any.</p><p>Clearly, she was right, as Lifeline chuckled. “Yeah, except this time it’s a little harder for me to hold him.” she smiled… before it fell and she looked at Sunset seriously. “If you know about Protihex, I’m guessing that means Bluestreak and Arcee told you the rest.”</p><p>“You mean about Smokescreen’s job? Yeah.” Sunset nodded. “Arcee’s worried about you; she thinks Smokescreen’s just taking advantage of you for his work.”</p><p>“Arcee was Military Intelligence; work like that makes a ‘Bot paranoid.” Lifeline corrected, looking at the prone Smokescreen. “I found out about Smokescreen’s mission orders when I accessed his medical history during his treatment.” She chuckled a bit as she remembered. “When he woke up, he said my hands were even more gentle than Ratchet’s; like I was wearing silk-steel gloves. At first, I thought he was just trying to charm me for information, but we talked through his recuperation and I found out that he actually <em>did</em> like me, since he actually saw me in training with the Paradron Medic Corps. We’ve been together ever since.”</p><p>Sunset smiled as she walked over to Lifeline, placing a hand on her foot. “I know how you feel; I was kind of an abusive jerk when I first got to this universe. And believe me, I paid for it. I’m sure Smokescreen worries about that sometimes too.” Lifeline smiled at her kind words, though her optics popped when she saw Sunset Pony-Up and her Geode glow brighter.</p><p>“Perceptor! Prep Teletraan and call Optimus; we’ve got the map!” she called down the hallway. She was right; Sunset’s Armor hovered from her pocket and locked around her Geode, pulsing with energy.</p><p>
  <strong>(Play AmaLee’s cover of “Innocence” – Sword Art Online)</strong>
</p><p>The armor gave a loud ring as Sunset’s eyes suddenly glowed bright white, as if she was using her powers but then the glow spread around the rest of her body, forming a massive avatar of mental energy, which suddenly solidified into metal. Her face and limbs turned the same pale orange as her skin, her breastplate turned a darker orange with her red and gold yin-yang sun emblem forming in an orange button on her collarbone as the back and her sides turned black with gold spikes in the same places as her vest. Her thighs turned deep purple with black bands wrapping around her left leg like her skirt. Her feet turned the same black as her shoes as a bright orange horn-like spike with a red diamond-shaped center formed on her forehead, in front of her red and yellow metallic hair, her optics opening to reveal the brighter blue of her natural eyes in the centers.</p><p>But then something more unusual happened; a panel exposed itself in her back, almost indicating something was contained inside. But Sunset was much more interested in what had just happened to her as she looked at her hands.</p><p>
  <strong>(Cut it)</strong>
</p><p>“This is awesome!” she remarked, looking over her new metallic bodywork. Her admiration was suddenly interrupted by Perceptor who dashed in and practically instantly began thoroughly looking her over. “Wha- Ow! Perceptor, you bolt-brain; stop it.”</p><p>“Ah, there you are.” Clearly, Perceptor had found the data-drive in Sunset’s wrist and swiftly plugged the computer cable he brought into her wrist, instantly transferring the data to Teletraan. Once the data was loaded in, Perceptor was beyond happy; the map was complete. Quickly he turned on the com-system. “Optimus, return to base. The hunt for the AllSpark is about to come to a close.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Shadows Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bowels of the <em>Nemesis</em> echoed with the sounds of raw rage as Megatron bashed his way through various footsoldiers, working off his anger. “The AllSpark, all but within my grasp! And once again, Optimus Prime and his Autobots find a way to stand between me and my destiny!” He roared as he blasted several of his soldiers down with his cannon.</p><p>Starscream smirked from his place in the shadows, remarkably proud of himself for keeping the fact that <em>he</em> was the one to disable Nightbird secret from Megatron. And in it, he saw a chance to get his hands on the AllSpark first. “My liege, if I might be so bold-” He flinched in fear as Megatron’s flail suddenly embedded itself in the wall next to him.</p><p>“Far <em>too</em> bold, Starscream!” the gunmetal warlord growled. “Do I look as if I’m in the mood to listen to your preening?!”</p><p>Starscream had always feared Megatron, even amidst all his maddening schemes. “Please my lord, I wish only to serve you. And- And I have a plan to do just that.”</p><p>Megatron snarled as he retrieved his flail. “Be brief.”</p><p>“While I agree that Nightbird was a worthy warrior, her failure was far more than disappointing.” Starscream relented. “Thus I volunteer to infiltrate the Autobot base myself and attempt to bring you the map to the AllSpark.”</p><p>“And if <em>you</em> should fail as well?” Megatron asked rightly.</p><p>“Then I assure you, My Liege, that you will never hear from me again.” Starscream bowed nobly.</p><p>Megatron nearly said something before the ship’s coms toned. “<em>Lord Megatron.</em>”</p><p>The warlord was growing weary of these interruptions. “Speak, Soundwave.”</p><p>“<em>Unknown signal detected on Decepticon communication frequency, requesting GroundBridge.</em>” This surprised both Megatron and Starscream.</p><p>“Perhaps one of our lost brothers have emerged from stasis.” the commander suggested.</p><p>“Possibly, Starscream. But I will not risk anything, on the off-chance it is Autobot duplicity.” Megatron snarled. “Soundwave, send the nearest patrol unit to the origin of the signal. They will determine who exactly is contacting us.”</p><p>“<em>As you command, Lord Megatron,</em>” Soundwave reported.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>As it turned out, the closest unit was Motormaster, as well as Dead End, the now healed Breakdown, Wildrider, and a gold bot whose alt-mode was obviously an Indy Car, all currently taking something of a rest in Upstate New York. Motormaster sighed as he stood up and looked at his team, having just gotten off the coms. “Alright Stunticons, up ‘n at em. We’ve got new orders; someone's makin’ a GroundBridge request a few kliks north. We gotta make sure we can trust it.”</p><p>“Why should we trust anyone? We’re called Decepticons for a reason.” Dead End pointed out.</p><p>“Cmon Dead End, don’t bring the mood down.” Wildrider ordered. “Besides, if it’s Autobots, then we get to scrap ‘em!”</p><p>“That’s the spirit,” Motormaster smirked. “Now… Stunticons, Metal to the Peddle!” That was all they had to hear before they all transformed and roared off down the road after the signal.</p><p>Totally unaware of the watchful eyes viewing them from above. “Hey guys, we’ve got some old friends up ahead,” Rainbow smirked from the air. “Sending you a pic now.”</p><p>Prowl and Cliffjumper smirked when they saw the images of the Stunticons on their screens. “Well, well, well… Motormaster again,” Cliffjumper remarked. “He nailed Brawn over Nightbird last time, and I’d bet half my Energon rations he’s after her again.”</p><p>“Sure seems to know where he’s going,” Rainbow remarked. “Think I’ll buzz down and say hi.”</p><p>“Hold off on that; we’re closing on their rears,” Prowl ordered. “Think I’ll try and get their attention myself first. Cliff, fall back a bit.” Cliffjumper quickly did as he was ordered, allowing Prowl to turn on his lights and siren.</p><p>The Indy Car saw this in his rear-view and scowled. “Hey boss, we got Autobots. Betcha I can kill ‘em all before you do.” Quickly he transformed and jumped onto the back of Motormaster, firing back at the two Autobots.</p><p>“Gah! Hey, no free rides bolt-brain!” Motormaster reminded. “Breakdown, Wildrider, pull back and hold them off. Dragstrip… race you to the coordinates.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s on!” Dragstrip could never turn down a challenge so he jumped off his commander, transformed, and floored it down the road.</p><p>Breakdown and Wildrider did as they were ordered and fell back, flipping weapons out of their sides and firing back at the two Autobots, who quickly swerved to avoid the fire. “We’ve got this covered, Rainbow. Get after Motormaster and the others and find out what they’re after.” Prowl ordered.</p><p>“On it,” Rainbow smirked and fired her boosters to swiftly catch up to the last three Stunticons, swooping down to Dragstrip and transforming, running alongside him with a smirk as her hair condensed into a rainbow-colored helmet. “Hey there.”</p><p>“Wha- more Autobots?” He was reasonably annoyed by this. “No way; I’m not losin’ here, especially not to some femme with wings. I’ve got a rep to maintain.”</p><p>Rainbow smiled; this guy seemed about as obsessed with winning contests as her, if not more so. She smirked; she could use that. “Well, here’s your chance buddy. Race ya!” Her power suddenly activated and she dashed down the road ahead of the astounded Dragstrip, leaving a rainbow-colored blur in her wake.</p><p>Dragstrip just snarled. “No one outraces me. No one.” With that in mind, he fired his engines and opened a nitrous valve, sending him flying down the road after her.</p><p>“Dragstrip, you idiot! Wait for us!” Motormaster growled and roared after him in anger, Dead End swiftly pursuing.</p><p>As Rainbow dashed ahead, she saw exactly what it was the Stunticons were after; Nightbird, in a clearing of the woods holding a ramshackle transmitter and screeched to a stop. “Huh. I thought those lunkheads were here after you.” Obviously, she was right, as Dragstrip roared up and transformed, horrifically angry.</p><p>“No one outraces me and lives to tell about it.” Dragstrip snarled as he raised a massive blaster, firing on Rainbow in rage. Dash simply dashed around him, dodging every blast and returning fire with a few blasters she’d stolen from the Ark without Red Alert realizing it.</p><p>But even she realized she was in over her head when Motormaster and Dead End arrived and began supporting Dragstrip, forcing her to take cover and turn on her com. “Hey Cliff, I really hate to be the ‘a little help’ girl, but… A little help?”</p><p>“Kinda busy right now!” Cliffjumper noted as he and Prowl were pinned down by fire from Wildrider and Breakdown.</p><p>It was just then that a communique came in from the base. “<em>Autobots, return to base.</em>” It was Optimus, and from his voice, everyone could tell it was urgent.</p><p>“I’d love to, Optimus, but I’d love even more to stop Megatron from getting Nightbird.” Rainbow pointed out.</p><p>“<em>You should have interchangeable warheads for your missiles. Try hitting her with a pulse charge; that oughtta wipe her drives.</em>” Wheeljack ordered.</p><p>“Worth a shot, I guess.” Rainbow shrugged and quickly found exactly the swap function. Quickly, she prepped a pulse charge and leveled it at Nightbird, smirking when she saw the Stunticons standing near her. “Say goodnight, boys!” The rocket was let loose and when it impacted with the ‘Cons, they all froze, surrounded by electric currents and crying out in pain. With the Decepticons immobilized, Rainbow quickly switched to jet mode and took to the air. “See you guys back at the Ark, Cliff!”</p><p>“We’ll be waiting!” Cliffjumper smiled as he tossed out a grenade at the other two Stunticons, surrounding them in a large cloud of gas that suddenly grew a strange crystalline form around them. “Ha-ha! Ah, I love glass gas.”</p><p>“Cmon Cliff, let’s roll!” Prowl ordered as they both transformed and roared back down the road, straight through a GroundBridge.</p><p>The pulse charge swiftly wore off as Motormaster snarled at Dragstrip, swiftly bashing him down with a backhand. “Next time I tell you to wait for me, maybe you’ll listen.”</p><p>“I never lose a race.” Dragstrip insisted. “And that rainbow-colored freak just changed that. But not for long.”</p><p>“Later, Dragstrip.” the commander ordered. “We’ve got a mission; let’s finish it. Dead End, go round up Wildrider and Breakdown. I’ll call for a ride.” Dead End just sighed and transformed as he roared down the road. “Motormaster to <em>Nemesis</em>; the communique is legit. It’s Nightbird.”</p><p>Obviously, Megatron was more than a bit surprised to hear that, but also remarkably happy. “Is that so?” He didn’t see the look of surprise on Starscream’s face – mostly because he didn’t care – and instead looked straight to his communications officer. “Soundwave, send the GroundBridge. And have Bombshell report to the bridge.”</p><p>The order was quickly followed as the GroundBridge opened near the site. “Dragstrip, pick her up,” Motormaster ordered as Dead End, Wildrider and Breakdown rolled up. “Bout damn time. What kept you?”</p><p>“Cliffjumper. Glass gas.” Breakdown explained simply as he transformed rather stiffly.</p><p>“Mm, I hate that stuff.” Motormaster nodded. “Alright, let’s move.” Dragstrip scowled as he hoisted Nightbird’s offline body over his shoulder as they all marched through the GroundBridge, to the bridge of the massive battlecruiser. “Lord Megatron, our champion has returned.”</p><p>“Excellent. Your service will be rewarded, Motormaster.” Megatron nodded, turning to the beetle that started this madness. “Bombshell, examine Nightbird’s drives.”</p><p>“You might wanna take an especially close look,” Motormaster instructed. “The Autobots’ rainbow-colored flyer hit us with a pulse charge; might’ve fried some of her systems.”</p><p>“Thankfully, my Cerebro-Shells are extremely well-protected against EMP weapons,” Bombshell assured as he removed the shell from Nightbird’s head, plugging it into the computer. And what he saw amazed him. “Incredible. Lord Megatron, our creation has succeeded in her mission; we have a practically complete map to the location of the AllSpark.”</p><p>Megatron was more than amazed as he looked at the practically dead machine in the Stunticon’s arms. Swiftly, he grabbed her up from Dragstrip’s arms and walked off the bridge. “Soundwave, cross-reference the map with charts of this world. I will be in the medical bay.”</p><p>And indeed, that’s where he went, welcomed by Knock Out and Flatline, fairly surprised by the sight of Nightbird in his arms. “Ah, Lord Megatron. Quite a surprise to have our old human-built friend here.”</p><p>“Though a perfectly welcome surprise, of course.” Flatline assured.</p><p>“Which is, of course, more than can be said for the fact that she has succeeded in her mission.” Megatron smiled, laying Nightbird down on the surgical slab. “And for her loyalty to the Decepticon Empire, she shall be rewarded greatly. And made a <em>true</em> Decepticon.”</p><p>Knock Out seemed confused by what he meant. “You mean…?”</p><p>“Indeed Knock Out; I want you to give her true life,” Megatron assured. “A full Cybertronian rebuild; biotech systems, a T-Cog, and a Spark.”</p><p>“Lord Megatron, with all due respect; cloning the biotech and T-Cog we can do, but how are we supposed to give Nightbird a Spark without access to the AllSpark?” Flatline asked seriously.</p><p>“A wise question indeed, Flatline.” Knock Out agreed.</p><p>Megatron simply scowled at his medical staff as he activated his comlink. “Soundwave, contact Shockwave; order him to SpaceBridge to the <em>Nemesis</em> to assist our medical staff.”</p><p>“<em>As you command, Lord Megatron.</em>”</p><p>The warlord glared at his medical crew as he raised his eyebrow. “Satisfied?” He didn’t wait for an answer; he simply turned to leave the sickbay. “I expect progress next time I arrive.” With that, he left the medical bay and returned to the bridge. “Soundwave, report.”</p><p>“Shockwave has been contacted. ETA of SpaceBridge; 30 nanocycles.” Soundwave reported. “AllSpark map data has apparently been corrupted by the Autobot’s pulse charge.”</p><p>Megatron scowled. “Pull whatever resources you need; just get that map decrypted. I want the AllSpark in my hand.”</p><p>“As you command, Lord Megatron.” It was just then that a SpaceBridge portal opened at the back of the bridge, allowing a remarkably intimidating Decepticon to come forth.</p><p>Megatron smiled as he saw this soldier arrive. “Ah, Shockwave. Welcome to the <em>Nemesis</em>.” The newcomer was deep purple with a large cannon in place of his left hand, connected to a massive, armored backpack by a large cable. But what really set this Decepticon apart from all the others was his singular cyclopic gold eye in the center of his otherwise empty face. The Autobots had no idea what they were in for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Maximize!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rainbow really liked the elevator for flyers the Autobots had built into the volcano, leading down to the Ark. And when she arrived in the main area of the ship, she saw exactly why Optimus had called everyone back; there was Sunset in a massive bot-mode. “Whoa, what? We’ve got the map?”</p><p>“Yep. We’re on our way to the AllSpark.” Twilight smiled proudly, having also returned with the rest of the team with a massive amount of Energon stolen from a Decepticon mine.</p><p>Wheeljack smiled as he moved to the controls. “Alright Autobots, moment of truth.” he smiled. “Teletraan, bring up a full holographic display of the map to the AllSpark.”</p><p>Teletraan followed his order and swiftly projected a massive 3D globe composed of all the fragments collected from the girls’ armors. But there was something easily wrong. “Wait a second; that’s not Earth.” Bumblebee was right; the planet displayed by the hologram looked nothing like Earth;</p><p>Ratchet seemed remarkably irritated, even moreso than usual. “What? You mean we’ve been on the wrong planet this whole time? This is ridiculous!” The other Autobots apparently agreed as they started arguing over whose fault it was.</p><p>Twilight took a closer look at the map herself, further analyzing it with her bot-mode’s inbuilt visor. “Wait a minute, this isn’t the wrong planet. It’s just from the wrong time period.”</p><p>Everyone stopped arguing when they heard that, as Perceptor – particularly intrigued – stepped forward. “Explain.”</p><p>Twilight did so by looking at Optimus. “When <em>exactly</em> did Alpha Trion launch the AllSpark from Cybertron?”</p><p>“Roughly 50 million of your years ago,” Optimus remembered.</p><p>“Well, that explains it; back then, this <em>was</em> what Earth looked like.” Twilight explained, drawing several lines on the large supercontinent. “So with these fissures accounted for, as well as the 50 million years of continental drift…”</p><p>“<em>Accounting now,</em>” Teletraan reported and did exactly as it was told, spreading the continents out across the holographic globe until it was almost a mirror image of the planet Earth the girls knew and loved, with the coordinates for the AllSpark somewhere on the southeast coast of the North American continent.</p><p>“Bingo.” Twilight smiled.</p><p>Sunset looked closely at the highlighted position on the globe, almost confused. “Teletraan, zoom in on the coordinates on a standard map of Earth.” The computer quickly did as it was ordered, surprising everyone with the revealed location.</p><p>“Wait a minute; that’s Camp Everfree.” Twilight realized.</p><p>“Well, if that ain’t sweeter than fresh apple cider.” Applejack smiled, totally ignoring the weird look the Autobots gave her in response to her countryism. “That’s just a couple minutes from here.”</p><p>“Then what’re we doin’ standing around here? Let’s go.” Rainbow smiled, revving up her engines.</p><p>“Whoa there, Rainbow,” Cliffjumper ordered. “We can’t just drive out to a military camp and start diggin’ the place up for the AllSpark.”</p><p>Sunset just snickered. “‘Military’? Camp Everfree’s a kids’ sleepaway camp.” she corrected. “And it’ll be fine; we saved the place once. Plus Twilight’s dating the counselor.” Obviously, Twilight blushed and smacked Sunset upside the head, their metallic flesh clanging together. “Ow, why? It’s the truth.” Suddenly the small red diamond in her horn lit up and she heard something in her mind. And it almost sounded like a voice. “What the…?”</p><p>“What is it?” asked Bumblebee.</p><p>“I- I dunno, I just… I just hear something.” Sunset wasn’t quite sure how to describe it, but it was definitely present. For another few seconds, but then the voice faded from her hearing and the light in her horn flickered off. “Huh. It’s gone. It sounded… it sounded like a voice.”</p><p>“A voice?” Bumblebee was surprised. “Okay, that is… really weird.”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know what it was.” Sunset shrugged.</p><p>Ratchet quickly flipped out a small scanner and went over both her bot-form’s brain module and the brain in her organic body. “Hmm. Well, I’m definitely showing some stimulation in your frontal lobe circuitry. Not sure what could cause it.”</p><p>“Well, my geode power lets me read people’s memories when I touch them. Maybe the Armor and this horn made it… I dunno, wireless?” Sunset shrugged.</p><p>“Possible, though unlikely. Unfortunately, I have no more cogent theory.” Perceptor shrugged. “I will endeavor to locate one.”</p><p>“Alright good; while you do that, we all head out to Camp Everfree.” Rainbow planned, suddenly taking command.</p><p>“Hey, whoa-whoa-whoa; who died and made you Prime?” Sunstreaker asked seriously.</p><p>“We can’t <em>all</em> go out there.” Wheeljack reminded. “Someone’s gotta stay and defend the ship and town.”</p><p>“Is that you volunteering?” asked Rainbow.</p><p>Wheeljack was admittedly surprised but shrugged all the same. “I suppose it is,” he said. “We have more than enough Autobots to spare. If I stay here with a smaller team, you guys will be free to go.”</p><p>“Agreed.” Optimus nodded. “Wheeljack, Red Alert, Lifeline, Inferno, and Perceptor will remain to watch over Canterlot. The rest of us will journey to the camp.”</p><p>“Alright then. Mind if I say it?” Sunset smiled broadly when she saw Optimus nod, as she turned to the opening door. “Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!” With that order, everyone transformed with Sunset transforming into a McLaren 12C and roared out of the ship toward the camp.</p><p>What none of them saw was that high above in the clouds, a large black and red jet with familiar VTOL wings was watching them move. “Starscream, this is Thrust. The Autobots are in the midst of a full mobilization, heading into the forest. Shall I pursue?”</p><p>Starscream smiled at this news. “With utmost haste, Thrust. I will lead the rest of the Seekers.” The transmission ended and the treacherous flyer moved on to go through with his treasonous plan.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>Camp Everfree was fairly quiet with no campers for the week. Still, that didn’t stop Gloriosa and Timber from making sure the place was in tip-top shape if they had visitors. And they soon received an entire convoy of company as the girls rumbled into the glen and swiftly disengaged their Cyber-bodies straight from vehicle-mode, swiftly followed by the massive truck-form of Optimus Prime, which stopped before the gates to the camp. Understandably, Timber and Gloriosa were more than stunned when the convoy arrived, as Optimus somehow collapsed his exhaust pipes and rumbled in, allowing Bumblebee and Beachcomber to join him as the other ground-forces parked outside and Jetfire circled over the lake.</p><p>The three bots transformed as gently as they could, doing their best not to damage anything as they looked around. “Man. This place is gorgeous.” Beachcomber smiled; he loved Earth’s natural environment, which was why he and Fluttershy got along so well.</p><p>“Whoa. Man Twilight, what’d you bring these guys here for?” The girls were surprised; Timber Spruce had been a joker as long as they’d known him, only really dropping his comedic aspects when he was really serious, like in the Gaia Everfree debacle.</p><p>“Long story. Short version; we’re here for a treasure hunt.” Sunset smirked, looking up at Bumblebee. “You getting anything, Bee?”</p><p>Bee quickly locked his visor and looked around the camp, scanning the area for energy readings. “Hmm. I’m not reading anything that might be the AllSpark. Probably shielded, to keep the ‘Cons from finding it.”</p><p>The holo-avatars of the other Autobots walked forward into the campgrounds and looked around for themselves, with Ratchet locking his eyes onto something high above. “Jetfire, you seeing that lifeform below you?”</p><p>The ex-Seeker swiftly locked his scanners onto the entity, fairly surprised by what he saw. “Looks like some sort of bird.” And not just any bird; it was a peregrine falcon, circling over the lake.</p><p>Gloriosa smiled. “That’s the old Everfree Falcon. It’s been circling there longer than either of us can remember.” It was just then however that the falcon swooped down toward them.</p><p>“Not anymore it’s not,” Rainbow noted.</p><p>The team was already confused, but that confusion only deepened as the falcon swooped down toward Optimus. Then it just got crazy; the falcon suddenly grew to bot-size before its wings folded to its back, its legs extended and flipped around, and its beaked head flipped down into the chest, revealing a metallic feminine face and two large arms as it landed right in front of the Prime. “Optimus Prime. I was wondering when you’d get here.” This new bot spoke with a sassy sort of tone, but she did seem genuinely happy to see Optimus.</p><p>Bumblebee however was instantly suspicious and flipped out his stingers. “You’ve got about thirty seconds to explain yourself, birdbrain.” he threatened.</p><p>The bird-bot simply smirked and placed a hand on her hip. “Buddy, I’ve been here for millennia and seen all sorts of madness. You think <em>you</em> scare me?”</p><p>“Who are you?” Optimus ordered.</p><p>“Call me Airazor,” she responded. “My team and I were sent to this planet by a mutual friend of ours. Red and purple armor, spiky helmet, long beard; ring any bells?”</p><p>Optimus’ optics popped as he indeed realized who Airazor was talking about. “Alpha Trion sent you.”</p><p>Airazor nodded knowingly before Rainbow stepped forward with a serious expression on her face. “Uh, I feel like we’re all missing the big point here. How does a bird count as an Autobot?”</p><p>Airazor smirked. “Well, technically I’m not an Autobot.” She proved this fact by pointing to her right forearm, showing a green symbol that resembled a stylized wolf-face. “Matter of fact, my team and I aren’t even originally from Cybertron. We’re from one of her colony worlds; the jungle world of Eukaris. Everyone there has some sort of animal life as an alt-mode and my team is no different; we just assumed modes that would blend in better on this planet. We call ourselves the Maximals.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s actually pretty amazing,” Twilight noted.</p><p>Airazor seemed almost unsure as she ran a hand over the feathers on her shoulder plates. “Organic alt-modes have some disadvantages, I admit. These feathers are enough of a hassle on their own – and don’t even get me <em>started</em> on molting – but the animal instincts that came with the mode, that’s another debacle entirely.”</p><p>“What sorts of instincts?” asked Fluttershy.</p><p>“A conversation for another day,” Airazor assured, seemingly embarrassed as her faceplate turned deep blue. “For now, let’s see if I’ve got anything for you guys.”</p><p>“Wait, ‘if’?” asked Sunset.</p><p>“Alpha Trion gave me and each of the other Maximals a canister, each said to be containing the AllSpark,” Airazor explained. “It was a sort of a shell game in case the Decepticons caught up to us. He was the only one who knew which one of us had the real thing.”</p><p>“And no one looked in their container?” asked Twilight.</p><p>“Even if we wanted to, we couldn’t.” Airazor shrugged, producing a small icosahedral capsule from her back. “They’re locked down and according to Alpha Trion, there’s only one thing in the universe that can open them.” Her glance up at Optimus explained exactly what she was talking about.</p><p>Optimus nodded in understanding and opened his chest, revealing the Matrix in all its glory. A blue beam shot from the crystalline center to connect to the capsule, apparently opening an advanced system of locking mechanisms between each panel before the beam faded and Optimus’ chest closed. “Alright, moment of truth.” Airazor smiled as she looked at her capsule. “Would you care to do the honors, Optimus?”</p><p>“Allow me, I insist!” Everyone was surprised by that voice, especially when they saw its source; Starscream, hovering high above surrounded by his Seeker armada. They swiftly opened fire, but none of their shots connected as Trailbreaker swiftly erected a shield over the camp.</p><p>Optimus scowled as he locked his battle mask and raised his blaster. “Return fire.” Bumblebee and Beachcomber both raised their own blasters and quickly opened fire on the Decepticons, but none of their shots connected.</p><p>“I got this. Time to stretch my wings.” Rainbow smiled and dashed out to the lake, quickly activating her Armor and taking to the air, readying her weapons. Jetfire flew in on her wing in full battle mode, but the Seekers were remarkably maneuverable.</p><p>“We’ve gotta lead them away from the camp.” Sunset rationalized. “Then we can really cut loose.”</p><p>“I can take care of that.” Airazor smiled as she raised her wings, taking to the air as she raised the capsule in her hand. She let out a massive screech which swiftly caught Starscream’s attention. “Hey, slag-for-brains! You want this? Come and get it!” Quickly she hid the capsule and transformed back to falcon-mode, divebombing down toward the others.</p><p>Starscream simply smirked, breaking away from the main conflict and the other Seekers. “As you wish, freak!” He followed Airazor down toward the ground, where she quickly swooped and flew further away from the camp, leading Starscream away.</p><p>Rainbow and Jetfire had themselves succeeded in scaring the remaining Seekers into following their leader. “Follow us, guys. Let’s have some fun!” Rainbow smirked.</p><p>“Autobots, roll out!” Optimus ordered, prompting everyone to quickly transform back to vehicle mode and roar after their teammates.</p><p>“Sorry we couldn’t stick around longer, Timber! Talk later!” Twilight called back as she drove out. She glanced off to her side and saw Sunset smirking in her car next to her. “Not a word.”</p><p>“I wasn’t gonna say anything.” Sunset insisted… but she totally was. Later.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Ahead, Airazor was steadily slowing down as Starscream started catching up. “Alright, time to bring out the big guns. Airazor, Maximize!” With a screech, she quickly transformed back to bot-mode and flipped out two forearm-mounted photon-crossbows, which she quickly used to fire on Starscream, blasting massive marks on his armor with every shot.</p><p>It was just then that the bird-bot heard a flash of noise behind her. She turned to see what it was but didn’t see anything. It was only until she noticed a certain weight on her belt missing that she figured out what happened. “The capsule!”</p><p>“Oh, you mean this?” Skywarp had somehow teleported right behind her and stolen the capsule off her belt, before teleporting next to Starscream. “Cmon brother, let’s get outta here.”</p><p>“Not just yet, Skywarp,” Starscream smirked as he took the capsule for himself. “What say we pluck this techno-organic freak of Cybertronian nature and serve her to Lord Megatron for dinner?”</p><p>“Go right ahead and try, Starscream,” Jetfire yelled as he and Rainbow corralled the other Seekers to meet with their commander. “You touch a single feather on her Eukarian hide and you’re scrap metal.”</p><p>“‘Eukarian’?” Starscream seemed surprised… but not by much.</p><p>Airazor smirked. “Now don’t go giving me the wrong idea, big fella.”</p><p>“Trust me birdy; sometimes I wish Jetfire had more of a filter between his brain and his mouth.” Applejack smirked from down on the ground, leveling a large revolver up at the Seekers, along with the other Autobots.</p><p>“Starscream, surrender the containment unit and leave with your life,” Optimus ordered, leveling his blaster.</p><p>“Now why would I surrender something the great Optimus Prime is so interested in?” Starscream smirked.</p><p>“Because if you don’t…” Rainbow began before she opened her arms and revealed every missile she had, armed and ready for launch at him. “Your call. Leave the box and run, or we look through the scrap metal until we find it after I blow you apart.”</p><p>Starscream snarled, but weighed his options; he knew that even with his entire armada, he wouldn’t be able to handle all the Autobots at once. Plus he was already banged up enough from Airazor’s barrage. “Fine. Take it.” He simply allowed the container to fall from his hands as Twilight caught it with her telekinesis and floated it down to Brawn’s hand. “But know that it <em>will</em> be mine. Seekers, retreat.” With that order, the armada transformed and flew away from the town.</p><p>Jetfire and Rainbow swiftly led Airazor back down to the ground, where they all stood easy. “Everyone okay?” asked Ratchet.</p><p>“We’re fine, doc,” Rainbow smirked. But apparently, she spoke too soon as Airazor began sparking and seizing.</p><p>“Gah! Talk about great timing!” she groaned as she swiftly transformed back to falcon-mode.</p><p>“Whoa. Are you okay?” asked Spike as she perched on his back.</p><p>“I’ll be fine; this just happens sometimes.” Airazor shrugged. “It’s another of the disadvantages to having a technorganic body. The restructuring when I scanned this bird changed my body outside and in; gave me several unfamiliar organic organ systems while deactivating some technological ones.”</p><p>“Like the ones that keep local Energon fields from surging and interfering from your internal systems?” Bumblebee figured.</p><p>“Yep. I can really only use my bot-mode for a few hours every day outside a shielded location.” Airazor nodded. “My whole team’s been affected in much the same way. Whatever damage the Energon fields cause, our beast-modes’ auto-repair systems fix.”</p><p>“Maybe Ratchet can find a way to fix it permanently. He’s the best medic this side of the galaxy.” Sideswipe smirked.</p><p>“Even I have limits, Sideswipe.” Ratchet reminded. “But I suppose I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>“What about the rest of your team? Why didn’t they help out here?” asked Rainbow.</p><p>“I’m sure they would’ve if they were here. ‘Cept maybe Rattrap; that guy’s a coward and annoying as all get-out.” Airazor shrugged. “After we landed here and made sure we were all clear on our mission parameters, we went our separate ways.”</p><p>“When was the last time you had contact?” asked Prowl.</p><p>“Bout fifty years ago.” This astounded the girls.</p><p>“Wha- fifty years ago?!” asked Twilight.</p><p>“We've been under radio silence since then. To make sure the Decepticons couldn't find us,” Airazor assured. “Relax; the others can handle themselves. And anyway, I think there are more important things to consider right now.”</p><p>“Yeah, like ‘why did Alpha Trion’s map point us to you and not your landing point?’” Sunset pointed out.</p><p>“Perhaps he knew Airazor was the one carrying the AllSpark.” Rarity suggested.</p><p>“Only one way to find out,” Brawn smirked at the capsule in his hand before he looked around. “But let’s save that for safer quarters.”</p><p>“Brawn’s right. I have a bad feeling Starscream and his goons aren’t the only ‘Cons out here.” Drift pointed out.</p><p>“How do we know for sure?” asked Sunset.</p><p>“IS ANYBODY STILL HERE?!?!” Pinkie yelled out into the forest.</p><p>“Pinkie!!” the girls all yelled at her.</p><p>“WHAT?!” Pinkie quickly realized it. “O- OH SORRY- uh sorry.”</p><p>“You bonehead. You’re gonna get us all killed.” Rainbow pointed out… before she moved out in front of her. “IF YOU’RE HERE, JUST IGNORE THAT LAST BIT!”</p><p>“Nice save, Dash.” Applejack remarked sarcastically.</p><p>“Y’know, maybe heading home isn’t the worst idea.” shrugged Twilight. “I think we could all use the break.”</p><p>“Agreed. Autobots, return to base.” Optimus ordered, prompting everyone to transform – with Airazor staying in her falcon-form and finding shelter in Sunset’s cabin – before they all roared back to the Ark. What they would find when they returned would shock them all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Hunt Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Autobots returned to the Ark, they saw Wheeljack waiting for them. “Alright, hail the conquering heroes!” he smiled as the team transformed to robot mode. “Good news, Optimus; thanks to the extra Energon Twilight’s team brought back recently, we’ve got some more friends back online. You guys can make your dramatic entrance now!”</p><p>The team was somewhat surprised to find a large deep green Autobot with a large yellow crane-like arm and towbar on his back along with a smaller white and blue Autobot and a red and silver bot with a yellow chest answering that call. Ratchet seemed happy to see the green one as the two clapped hands. “Nice to see you, Hoist.”</p><p>“You too, ya ol’ bucket.” Hoist smirked, looking at the girls. “You must be the organics Wheeljack mentioned. Name’s Hoist; I’m a medic. This here’s Tailgate; scout, and that’s Blaster; coms expert.”</p><p>“And this ain’t even all of me.” Blaster smiled, opening his chest. “Cmon out, fellas. Introduce yourselves.” Four different colored blocks launched from his chest and transformed; blue and black turned into humanoid robots, yellow transformed into a robotic lion and red into a robotic rhino.</p><p>“Hey there. Name’s Eject.” the blue one smiled, pointing to each of the others in turn. “This is Rewind, Steeljaw, and Ramhorn.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you guys.” Sunset smiled. “So how’re Lifeline and Smokescreen doing?”</p><p>Wheeljack chuckled and pointed around the corner with his thumb. “See for yourself.”</p><p>Rainbow glanced around the corner and sure enough, there were Lifeline and Smokescreen making out like the world was ending. “Oh geez. Get a room, you two!”</p><p>“They already have, right next to mine,” Prowl grumbled. “Seriously, would it kill you to turn down the volume now and then, Smokescreen?</p><p>“Alright-alright, everyone calm down. Save your strength for crushin’ the ‘Cons.” Ironhide ordered as they all clustered around the console, the girls deactivating their armor and climbing onto it as Airazor perched on the screen.</p><p>“We’ve got a newcomer of our own.” Twilight smiled up at the bird. “Everyone, meet Airazor.” The bird-bot quickly took off from the console and transformed to bot-mode, the sparking gone and all her systems fully online.</p><p>“Nice to meet you all.” she smiled.</p><p>The others were surprised, but Optimus drew their attention better when he placed the canister Airazor had given him on the console. “Let us see what Alpha Trion left us.” With that, he pressed a button on the capsule and it opened, revealing… a strange silvery metal drum-like construct.</p><p>“That’s the AllSpark?” asked Rainbow.</p><p>“Hm. I expected it to be somewhat more… impressive.” Rarity shrugged.</p><p>“This isn’t the AllSpark. It’s just junk for Alpha Trion’s shell game.” Sideswipe groaned. “No offense Optimus, but your mentor was kind of a jerk.”</p><p>“Wait a sec, it looks like there’s a holo-recording under it.” Bumblebee was right; a small device was under the metal construct in the capsule. Confused, Optimus pulled it from the capsule and pressed a button, projecting a holographic image of a large Autobot in red and purple armor with a horned helmet and a long beard.</p><p>“Whoa. That’s Alpha Trion?” Twilight was in awe. “He looks amazing.”</p><p>“<em>Greetings, Optimus Prime.</em>” He even spoke like a wise old man. “<em>If you are viewing this prerecorded message, you have discovered my tactical duplicity. I did indeed launch the AllSpark off Cybertron, but in truth, the AllSpark alone is not enough to restore our home to life.</em>”</p><p>This severely confused the entire crew, but their eyes stayed glued to the hologram, hoping for more answers. And they received them in the form of holographic images of metal constructs like the one in the canister. “<em>In order for Cybertron to truly be restored, the AllSpark must be contained within a sacred reliquary which has been hidden in the vaults of the Iacon Hall of Records since the Age of the 13; the Omega Lock, which must then be activated by the four Galaxy Keys, each one hidden on one of Cybertron’s different colony worlds. A map of the resting places for all the Keys is contained within the Omega Lock itself, now scattered in pieces – one of which you now hold – across this world along with the AllSpark, in the hands of trusted friends of mine from Eukaris. Airazor, I deeply apologize for lying to you and your friends about what you truly carry, but it was what was necessary to ensure the Autobots achieve victory in the war.</em>”</p><p>Airazor nodded in understanding, even though she knew her old friend couldn’t see him. “<em>Optimus, it is imperative that you do not allow even a single component of the Omega Lock or the AllSpark to fall into Megatron’s hands. Without it, Cybertron will remain dead and the war will rage on for all eternity. Cybertron must live again, no matter the cost. Till All Are One, Optimus Prime.</em>”</p><p>With that, the hologram faded leaving Optimus standing strong. “Till All Are One, my old mentor.” he echoed.</p><p>“So wait, the fate of Cybertron and the entire War is supposed to be decided by a scavenger hunt?” Jetfire asked seriously.</p><p>“Ooh, I love scavenger hunts!” Pinkie smiled.</p><p>“Me too; my brother used to set them up for me all the time when I was a kid.” Twilight smiled. “There was always a big reward at the end.”</p><p>“Yeah, and in this case, that reward is the salvation of the Cybertronian race.” Prowl remarked. “We’ll have to work fast and find the other Maximals. Where are they, Airazor?”</p><p>“I don’t know. All I know about them is their beast-forms.” With that, she produced a small drive from her belt and plugged it into the system, bringing up personnel files on several different bots. “Their names are Cheetor, Rhinox, Rattrap, Botanica, and Tigatron.”</p><p>Rainbow smiled when she saw Cheetor’s chosen alt-mode; a cheetah. “Well, that one’s a no-brainer. There’s only one place on Earth a person can find a cheetah.”</p><p>“Central Africa.” Twilight nodded. “Looks like that’s where we’re going first.”</p><p>Rarity yawned and stretched. “Perhaps tomorrow. I’m somewhat exhausted.” The other girls agreed, all equally tired.</p><p>Optimus smiled caringly at his human charges. “Very well. Autobots, see your human partners safely home for the evening. We will begin our search for the Maximals tomorrow after they leave school.”</p><p>“Thanks, Optimus.” Sunset smiled as she climbed aboard Bumblebee, who swiftly rumbled off the ship followed by the others, though they quickly went their separate ways.</p><p>On the drive, Sunset grew curious about something. “What does ‘Till All Are One’ mean?” she asked.</p><p>“It’s the rallying cry of the Autobots.” Bumblebee explained. “We fight for the day we no longer have to; when the Autobots and whatever Decepticons remain after the war can cast off their badges and weapons in peace; when we’re all one faction.”</p><p>“Wow. That’s really poetic.” Sunset smiled.</p><p>“Well, Optimus didn’t just write inventory lists at Iacon all the time.” Bumblebee smiled. “He used to be Megatron’s speech-writer, and he was pretty damn good at it. And some of those love poems for Elita-1 that Smokescreen found that one time? Wow.”</p><p>“Huh. Remind me to ask Smokescreen about those poems some time. I kinda wanna read ‘em.” Sunset remarked. “Guy as stoic as Optimus must have a lot of emotion to get out in his words.” But that would have to be saved for later as they had arrived at her house. Sunset yawned as she climbed out, walking to the door. “Good night, Bee.”</p><p>“Night, Sunset.” Bumblebee smiled and turned off his engine as she walked in.</p><p>She was just getting ready to take off her vest when she heard someone in the shadows. “Look bud, I don’t know who you are and clearly you don’t know who I am, because otherwise, you would’ve realized I’m the exact opposite of the right girl to rob.”</p><p>“This isn’t a robbery. It’s a kidnapping.” Sunset wasn’t sure but for some reason, that voice sounded almost… technological. She didn’t have much of a chance to think about it though; it felt someone was tasing her in the back, sending her to the ground unconscious. This would be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Mind Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bumblebee was getting impatient; he’d been doing curbside duty at Sunset’s house for about three months now, but this was the first time he’d known her to take this long to get ready. Finally, his com-unit toned. “<em>Bee, it’s Cliff. Where the heck are you?</em>”</p><p>“Waitin’ on Sunset.” Bee replied.</p><p>“<em>Well, she’s almost half an hour late.</em>” Cliff reminded. “<em>What’s takin’ her so long?</em>”</p><p>“Stand by; I’m gonna go check it out,” Bumblebee reported and activated his avatar, which stepped out of the car and moved to the door, giving a sharp knock. “Sunset? You in there?” No answer, which worried Bumblebee a little, so he quickly placed his hand on the lock, quickly projecting a holomatter key from his palm that unlocked the door, allowing him into the building. “Cmon Sunset, get up; you’re late.” Still nothing; he moved up to her bedroom and found no sign of her.</p><p>But he did find something of interest; a strange footprint in the carpet that definitely wasn’t from Sunset. Quickly, he analyzed it and scowled when he got a match. “Frenzy.” His avatar quickly disappeared as he revved his engine and roared out of town. “All units, this is Bumblebee; Frenzy was at Sunset’s house last night. Repeat; Sunset has been captured by the Decepticons.”</p><p>Jetfire heard that over the coms and scowled. “Perceptor, you got a read on the <em>Nemesis</em>?”</p><p>“I believe so, Jetfire.” the scientist nodded. “Though it is hardly definitive, I believe the warship is currently at these coordinates.” The coordinates were quickly fed to Jetfire’s computer, so he quickly moved to the aircraft elevator.</p><p>“Stand by Bumblebee; I’m wingin’ up. Hope Starscream’s ready for another reunion,” he smirked as he transformed and flew out at full speed, toward the coordinates… though he didn’t actually know if they were correct.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Sunset groaned as she awoke, finding her arms bound in heavy chains in a dark room. If she didn’t know any better, she might’ve thought she was locked in the dungeons of Canterlot Castle back home in Equestria. But since she did know better, it didn’t take her long to figure out that she was locked up on the <em>Nemesis</em>… mostly due to the robotic panther circling below her. “Ravage, right? What do you want with me?”</p><p>“It’s not up to me. Your fate on this vessel will be dictated by your worth to Lord Megatron.” Sunset was more than amazed to hear this from the beast.</p><p>“Wait, you can talk?!” she asked seriously.</p><p>“Of course I can, organic scum. What do you think I am, a turbofox?” Ravage snarled.</p><p>“Look Ravage, whatever it is you want, I don’t have it, okay?” Sunset insisted. “So please just let me go.”</p><p>“I sincerely doubt that. Otherwise, Lord Megatron wouldn’t have ordered Frenzy to bring you to him on your knees.” Ravage assured, just in time for the door to open. “Speaking of whom…” And sure enough, into the room strode a small blue Decepticon almost similar in build to Eject and Rewind, but with blasters on his back and a psychotic look in his optics.</p><p>“Lord Megatron wants to see you, girly.” He even spoke like a psycho as Sunset was lowered down next to him, where he released her arms from the chains.</p><p>“Big mistake,” Sunset assured as she grabbed her Geode and activated her Armor, suddenly switching to bot-mode only to find Frenzy still clinging to her arm. Quickly, she tossed him off with a simple flick of the wrist and kicked Ravage away before she made her escape… only to be suddenly clotheslined on Swindle’s cannon the instant she made it out the door.</p><p>She groaned in pain as she looked up and saw him and Dragstrip looking down at her. “You lose.” Swindle smirked.</p><p>Dragstrip just snarled as he handed over a few small scraps of metal; what Sunset assumed was Cybertronian currency. “Get her up.” The two Decepticons roughly grabbed her by the arms and swiftly cuffed her hands as they dragged her down the hallway, finally arriving in the ship’s medical bay where she was locked to a slab, where she was watched by Megatron and his officers.</p><p>“Look, what do you guys want with me?” Sunset asked seriously.</p><p>“Is it not so obvious, organic?” Starscream smirked cruelly. “Our lord merely wishes to know where the AllSpark is.”</p><p>“So why kidnap me? You were at the coordinates the map showed, Starscream, and you ran with your tailfins tucked between your legs.” Sunset reminded.</p><p>Megatron narrowed his eyes in anger. “Is this true, Starscream?!”</p><p>Sunset smirked when she saw Starscream recoil in apparent fear. “My lord, allow me to explain; Thrust spotted the Autobots mobilizing and I ordered a pursuit. How was I supposed to know it would lead us to the AllSpark?”</p><p>“That changes nothing!” Megatron snarled. “If the Autobots have the AllSpark, then we have lost the war!”</p><p>“Then why have they not sent any sort of message to their forces?” This pertinent question was raised by the one Decepticon officer Sunset hadn’t seen before.</p><p>“Oh, you’re a new one,” she smirked.</p><p>“Ah yes, you’re not acquainted with Shockwave.” Knock Out smiled. “He’s been maintaining the Decepticon foothold on Cybertron while we’ve been here. Only recently arrived to help with a little science project.”</p><p>“I’ve heard of him.” Sunset shrugged, glancing at the cyclops. “Perceptor’s fairly impressed with the cloaking device you gave this ship.”</p><p>“As I was saying, Lord Megatron, if the Autobots have truly claimed victory, then why have they not said so to their forces across the galaxy?” Shockwave asked seriously.</p><p>Megatron smiled. “A very pertinent question, Shockwave. And perhaps one which will be answered presently.” He directed his attention down to Sunset who simply scowled.</p><p>“Forget it, Megatron. I won’t talk.” she insisted.</p><p>“You will not have to,” Shockwave assured, plugging a cable into a computer bank nearby and moving the other end toward Sunset’s head.</p><p>“Steady Shockwave; we don’t want her brain fried <em>too</em> crispy.” Knock Out reminded.</p><p>“Do I want to know what he’s talking about?” Sunset asked in fear.</p><p>“Mm… probably not,” Megatron smirked cruelly as Shockwave approached ever-closer to the girl with the cable. Flatline stepped around to her other side and roughly pulled her head to face to the right, allowing Shockwave to plug the cable in at the base of her bot-form’s skull.</p><p>It felt like someone was taking a bladed taser hooked up to a car battery to the base of her skull, and she screamed like that was actually happening. This torturous experience finally ended when the cable was detached and Sunset went limp against the slab, breathing heavily in pain. She barely had the strength to glance over to the screen nearby and see what Shockwave had apparently ripped from her mind. “Lord Megatron, the transcript of the subject’s memories is available for your viewing. There appears to be some corruption, however. No doubt due to the subject’s original organic nature.”</p><p>The warlord scowled but read as best he could. He chuckled cruelly as he saw it. “So, Alpha Trion gives his greatest student another test,” he smirked as he looked at Sunset. “I would be disappointed if you did not provide such excellent entertainment,” Sunset growled weakly at Megatron and spit coolant in his face, only to receive a slap in the face from the warlord as a reward. “This is one of the reasons I detest you organics; your mind-numbing insistence that acts of defiance like this will grant you any form of mercy is truly laughable.”</p><p>“Humans have survived hundreds of tyrants a lot worse than you, Megatron,” Sunset assured.</p><p>Megatron scowled. “What you call tyranny, I call liberation.” He turned away and gestured for some privacy, prompting his officers to move to the other side of the room. “I assume my old friend Optimus Prime has told you of how our war began.”</p><p>“He said you were a revolutionary who wanted to eliminate the Council’s caste system.” Sunset scowled.</p><p>“Ah yes, the Council.” Megatron nodded. “I still remember the day they fell.”</p><p>“And that reminds me of something else Optimus told me about you; a megalomaniac who only ever wanted change so he could be in charge and make the rules himself.” Sunset scowled.</p><p>Megatron scowled at her as he wiped the coolant from his face. “Do you know what I did before the war?” he asked seriously. “I was an Energon miner. I didn’t even have a name to call my own; I was enslaved by the Council from the day I was built, based simply on my alternate mode; a plasma driller. That was what the caste system of Old Cybertron entailed; functionism. Pure and simple functionism. One’s rights and duties are dictated by one’s alternate mode. In truth, it was what you humans refer to as a… what is the term, Knock Out? It seems to have slipped my mind.”</p><p>“‘Dystopia’, Lord Megatron.” the medic reminded.</p><p>“Exactly. Dystopia.” Megatron nodded. “And so yes; I shed first blood in the name of <em>my</em> freedom, and the freedom of all Cybertron. All because a Council official visiting the mine I was working in murdered one of my friends for looking at him the wrong way. I took my revenge and for it, I was arrested. Banished to the Gladiatorial Pits of Kaon, to fight and kill for the amusement of those who considered themselves superior… like your friend Mirage.”</p><p>Sunset was actually fairly surprised. “Mirage? What’re you talking about?”</p><p>“Mirage is from what you humans call ‘old money’.” Swindle explained. “I even saw him and his so-called friends in a box sipping vintage high-grade watching Megatron fight other prisoners to the death a few times.”</p><p>“So you see; the Autobots are not what they really seem to be,” Megatron assured. “If Optimus Prime is willing to allow a being like <em>that</em> to join his ranks, then what reason do you have to fight for him?”</p><p>Sunset raised an eyebrow. “Is this a sales pitch? Are you trying to get me to join your side?”</p><p>“Hardly.” Megatron scoffed. “I could not stand the thought of having organic filth such as you on my ship.”</p><p>“Good. Because I’ve been where you are right now, ‘<em>Lord</em>’ Megatron, and believe me; it’s just gonna destroy you.” The Decepticons could <em>feel</em> the sarcastic emphasis she placed on the ‘lord’ there. “I wanted power once too, and I was too eager to get it, so I turned to duplicity. Eventually, I ran away from home and tried to get what I wanted here. But it didn’t work, and the power I searched for almost destroyed me. It would have if it weren’t for my friends; they saved me from ending up even worse than I was before.” Megatron narrowed his optics at her. “You told me you and Optimus were friends before the war. For your friend’s sake, please… end this war. Help save your world through peace, not through more bloodshed. You can still bring Cybertron back if you just put down your cannon.”</p><p>Megatron simply turned to the door with a scowl. “Let me tell you something, human; my cannon is a constant reminder of what I fight for in this war; true freedom for those who are oppressed under the illusion of unity. Only when I have truly conquered those worlds who ascribe to this sort of meaninglessness will my cannon finally fall from my arm.” He turned to his scientists. “Do with her as you see fit.”</p><p>“With pleasure, Lord Megatron.” Knock Out smiled as he raised a large buzzsaw, revving it as he drew closer.</p><p>“And here I thought we were having a moment,” Sunset smirked to Megatron. “Well, <em>I</em> definitely was, anyway.” With that, she pulled her left wrist violently against her restraint, causing a loud crack and a gasp of pain to escape from her.</p><p>Knock Out was honestly somewhat disgusted as Sunset pulled her limp, dislocated hand from her restraint, and knocked it back against the table to get it back into place. “Whew. I saw that in a movie once; I’ve kinda always wanted to do it. And then follow it up with this.” She swiftly decked Knock Out in the face, knocking him into a control panel… where, almost by random chance, he landed straight on the button that released her the rest of the way. “Thanks. Later.” Quickly, she transformed and roared out of the medical bay, followed by a blisteringly angry Megatron who chased after her, firing his cannon the entire way.</p><p>Quickly, she swerved into a small chamber where she transformed back to bot-mode, quickly locking the door behind her. Looking around, she was surprised by what she saw; a large server room, which appeared to contain classified information. “Hm. This seems important. Which means I probably shouldn’t let Megatron keep it all to himself.” Quickly she grabbed a data drive and began downloading a large amount of data onto it before she transformed back to vehicle mode and roared out of the main ship… only to transform back into robot-mode again when she made it to the main deck and found an entire army of Decepticons aiming blasters at her.</p><p>Megatron was at the head of the group, looking at his massive sword. “You were right, you know; we <em>were</em> having a moment. A moment of you begging for mercy.”</p><p>“Yeah, for you.” Sunset insisted as the two circled on the deck. “Seriously Megatron, just surrender and we can deal with this like adults.”</p><p>“Ah, the optimism of youth.” Megatron smiled… before he suddenly blasted Sunset over the side of the ship, sending her falling off with a scream. “Optimism is by far one of the kindest words for foolishness, don’t you agree Motormaster?”</p><p>“Absolutely, Lord Megatron.” Motormaster nodded cruelly.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Jetfire had been having no luck tracking Sunset down as of yet, having ruled out the coordinates Perceptor gave him and instead simply searching the entire lower atmosphere. “Ugh. This is getting annoying,” he grumbled… before his scanners suddenly picked something up. “Whoa, what? Base, this is Jetfire; I found Sunset’s signal, but she’s in freefall. En route now. Ratchet, Hoist, get sick-bay ready to receive, just in case.”</p><p>“<em>Roger that.</em>” Ratchet affirmed as Jetfire swooped toward Sunset’s position…</p><p>Which was steadily dropping as she fell from the sky, her metallic hair flapping against her face. Suddenly, she heard something from her back like panels opening and shifting. She looked to either side and was amazed to see wings colored the same as her hair. Then she remembered; when she and the girls shot their music video for that song Sunset wrote about her past, she had sprouted wings similar to these… like a phoenix’s wings.</p><p>She smirked as she felt the need to rub her survival in Megatron’s face, ignoring the pain in her shoulder as she flew back up to the <em>Nemesis</em>, propelled by a massive thruster-pack on her back in front of her wings. Naturally, Megatron was more than stunned to see her alive. “What?!”</p><p>“Surprised? That makes two of us.” Sunset shrugged, just as Jetfire swooped over and transformed to battle mode.</p><p>“Sunset? Since when did you have a jetpack?” he asked seriously.</p><p>“Honestly, I only have one idea that makes any sort of sense. But we’ll have to confirm it later.” Sunset shrugged. “Right now, let’s get outta here.” Quickly, she flew over Jetfire and switched back to her human form, which prompted Jetfire to transform to jet-mode and catch her in his cockpit before he kicked throttle straight back to town amid a hail of blaster fire from the <em>Nemesis</em>.</p><p>Megatron snarled as fire terminated and he glared out off his ship. “Search the ship. Ensure nothing sensitive has been tampered with,” he ordered.</p><p>Sunset, on the other hand, was more than pleased to hand off the drive she stole from the Decepticons to Wheeljack, who was surprised at its contents. “Hello, Dolly. Looks like we hit the jackpot; this encryption is from the Iacon Hall of Records.” he smiled at Sunset as Hoist tended to her bot-mode’s damaged arm. “Must be the coordinates to some of the other things Alpha Trion launched off Cybertron so the ‘Cons wouldn’t get their hands on it. Optimus can break this encryption easy.”</p><p>Hoist smiled as he moved away from Sunset and swapped the blowtorch on his right forearm back out for his hand. “There we go. You’re all fixed up and ready to go, Sunset.”</p><p>“Thanks, Hoist.” she smiled as she switched back to her human form. “Y’know, I think I prefer your bedside manner to Ratchet’s.”</p><p>Bumblebee laughed as he revved up. “You and every other Autobot on this ship.” His door opened and he smirked. “Now cmon, you’re already late enough as it is.”</p><p>Sunset smiled as she climbed in. “Thanks, Bee. Let’s ride.” The two rumbled away from the ship each with a smile.</p><p>“By the way, I talked to Smokescreen earlier; he said he could hook me up with those poems Optimus wrote if you’re still interested.” Bumblebee smiled.</p><p>Sunset smiled right back, but thought for a while; Optimus wrote speeches for Megatron when he began as a politician, and she had seen how well that turned out. She felt the need to forget about Megatron for at least the day. “Maybe later, Bee. I wanna focus on school for now.”</p><p>“Suit yourself. I’m definitely thumbin’ through ‘em,” he assured… unaware of what awaited them.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Megatron scowled as he strode into the medical bay, now repaired after the breakout. “Report.”</p><p>“The project continues to go well, my liege.” Flatline assured, gesturing to his team’s new work subject; the prone body of Nightbird, now lacking armor and with mechanical flesh across her body. “The cyber-flesh grafting has been a success, though we are still awaiting the final cloned organ systems before Shockwave can work his own magic.”</p><p>“How soon before she is ready to be programmed and dispatched?” asked Megatron.</p><p>“Assuming we can maintain our current rate of work, approximately 16 quartexes,” Shockwave reported.</p><p>“Good. I look forward to seeing the looks on the Autobots’ faces when they see my beloved Nightbird crush them all and bring me their greatest tactical secrets.” Megatron smiled as he turned to the door. “In the meantime, another situation demands my attention.” He left the medical bay and found Onslaught in the hallway. “Onslaught, take your team to Central Africa; scan for Spark signatures. Whatever you find, destroy it and bring me whatever is left.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Onslaught nodded and left to find his team. The Autobots were about to face their greatest challenge yet; hunting wildlife.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>